O dragão e a domadora
by Yellowred
Summary: Cap 10...O relacionamento de dois aparentes inimigos pareceu durar até que a adrenalina do “proibido” fosse esgotada. Agora, indiferentes a disputas familiares, encontramse novamente em uma situação que os faz sentiremse opostos... que se “atraem.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens de Harry Potter e tudo o mais que foi usado como citação ou meio de inspiração não me pertencem. A fic não é escrita com fins lucrativos.  
**Notas: **Eu estou a publicar isso num impulso! Não sei se está realmente bom ou não e não sei como vai ser o andamento da fic já que eu vou publicar a medida que vou escrevendo e evoluindo as idéias. A fic foi baseada em algumas idéias que eu tive para outras fics, mas que resolvi juntar em uma só, então esperem mais do que só está sugerido no prólogo.  
A música de citação em alguns capítulos é **_Túnel do tempo_** do **_Frejat_. **Ela é linda e maravilhosa e recomendada para qualquer estado de espírito. As "estrofes" não vão estar em ordem correta, então não se baseiem na música para a evolução da fic.  
E sim, o título da fic é literal e não meramente ilustrativo... Mas vai demorar um tantinho para aparecer...  
**Sumário:** O relacionamento de dois aparentes inimigos pareceu durar até que a adrenalina do "proibido" fosse esgotada. Agora, indiferentes a disputas familiares, encontram-se novamente em uma situação que os faz sentirem-se opostos... que se "atraem".

* * *

**O Dragão e a domadora  
**

**Prólogo **

_Afinei os meus ouvidos pra escutar suas chamadas  
Sinais do corpo eu sei ler nas nossas conversas demoradas  
Mas há dias em que nada faz sentido  
E os sinais que me ligam ao mundo se desligam _

Gina Weasley colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, mirando o chão, enquanto ouvia o ranger da porta sendo fechada. Um silêncio constrangedor começou depois da entrada de Draco Malfoy e piorou ainda mais quando ele se sentou na carteira à sua frente e ficou a encará-la.

Estavam na sala de aula do Prof. Flitwick, vazia naquele horário, pois todos deveriam estar no Salão Principal jantando. Draco estava levemente irritado por isso, pois ele _realmente queria estar jantando como todo mundo_, já que teria treino de Quadribol dentro de duas horas. Parecia provocação, uma vez que os encontros marcados por Gina sempre interferiam em algum compromisso seu...

"É extremamente compreensível, Gina, você tirar minha hora do jantar para nem ao menos me encarar. Eu não me importo nem um pouco, como você sabe, em ficar sem alimentação esta noite ou ter o estômago revirando com comida rapidamente engolida enquanto pratico manobras na vassoura..." – satirizou, fazendo-a levantar a cabeça.

Ela o encarou tristemente, procurando algum tom de brincadeira, mesmo sabendo ser inexistente. Sim, admitia para si mesma que havia esquecido mais uma vez o treino tão precioso de Quadribol, mas era realmente importante resolver tudo aquilo naquele momento. Não agüentaria mais uma noite, não agüentaria sequer uma hora no Salão Principal, ela na mesa da Grifinória e Draco do outro lado trocando olhares secos, mesmo eles sendo namorados, mesmo todos da escola sabendo do romance.

"Se você quiser um motivo, é exatamente este" – Gina começou, falando pausadamente.

Draco reconhecia aquele jeito devagar de falar: era coisa importante e séria. Mas ele estava com a cabeça fervilhando demais para se ater aos detalhes – aliás, ultimamente ele estava sempre desligado demais para se ligar em qualquer sinal dado por Gina.

"Okay, se você já deixou claro o motivo e eu _já o compreendi_" – ironizou – "então podemos ir jantar" - levantou-se para sair.

Por um instante, Draco pensou que conseguiria escapar, mas sentiu a mão de Gina segurando levemente seu pulso quando lhe deu as costas. Ele odiava quando ela fazia isso... Odiava por saber que, mesmo estando fora de si de raiva ou de impaciência, com apenas um toque, ela o fazia atender a seus pedidos. Era algo inexplicável o que acontecia, suas peles pareciam eletrizadas ao se encontrarem e _enquanto durava aquele contato_, pareciam entender um ao outro.

Então, rendeu-se ao apelo e voltou a se sentar, encarando-a novamente, desta vez com um humor mais passível.

"Vamos tentar nos entender, Gina. Eu não sei qual é o problema e muito menos entendi seu motivo. Se você me der o" – ele parou: _"Está bem, Draco, sem ironias agora...",_ criticou-se. – "Seja clara".

"Você se lembra de quando tudo começou?" – Ela perguntou, logo em seguida, respondendo: – "Divertíamo-nos a cada encontro. Eu esperava o dia inteiro para ter esses poucos minutos ao seu lado para me esquecer um pouco da pressão dos professores, dos meus pais e irmãos, para me esquecer de tudo... Ríamos dos acontecimentos de Hogwarts, discutíamos sobre a rivalidade no Quadribol, entre nossas famílias, entre nossas casas; era algo saudável, relaxante, não uma competição real".

"Estamos competindo agora, então?" – perguntou, tentando manter sua voz neutra.

"Ora, claro que não, Sr. Malfoy! O problema é que eu não agüento mais seu tom irônico ao falar de Rony ou quando se menciona o sobrenome Weasley, Potter, Granger, Creevey, Longbottom ou qualquer outro grifinório, não agüento não ser mais levada a sério ou ter algumas de minhas ações satirizadas como você está fazendo desde que entrou nesta sala!" – Ela jogou bruscamente em um tom mais elevado de voz.

"Pois eu acho que você também poderia pensar um pouco antes de marcar encontros nos meus dias de treino ou dar um corte naquele idiota do seu irmão, pois ele me perturba toda vez em que o encontro. Eu faço o possível para me controlar, porque eu prometi ao seu _querido papai_ que amenizaria as intrigas com seus irmãos! O engraçado" – pôs a mão no queixo, fazendo ar de pensativo – "é que aquele cara de lesma parece ter se comprometido também! Agora você espera que eu fique quieto sem reclamar nem um pouco quando tenho que agüentá-lo! Claro, eu poderia satirizá-lo na frente dos sonserinos ao invés de criticá-lo na frente da irmã protetora... Mas para sua informação, Srta. Weasley, eu não posso fazer menção do sobrenome Weasley perto de qualquer sonserino, pois desde o momento que eu me envolvi com _você_ ninguém aceita que eu reclame, já que aceitei ter um romance com uma integrante da família! Talvez eles me ignorassem por completo, não fosse a influência do meu sobrenome. Eu poderia até me relacionar com a Brown ou a Patil que ninguém ligaria, mas é realmente contraditório da minha parte namorar você depois de seis anos de gozações sobre seus familiares! Para não citar as rixas anteriores entre nossos pais...".

Àquela altura, Draco já estava levantado, gesticulando com as mãos sua revolta enquanto falava. Gina apenas continuava sentada olhando-o tristemente, pois já esperava aquela cena, aquelas palavras, até aquela frustração escondida de Draco... A mesma frustração que ela sentia.

"Eu estou te devolvendo tudo isso..." – sussurrou. – "Esqueça todas as promessas feitas, todas as palavras proferidas, esqueça tudo o que aconteceu desde nosso primeiro beijo. Pode voltar a criticar minha família inteira, a provocar Rony e até a mim nos corredores. Esqueça que você garantiu aos meus pais que nunca me magoaria, você não o está fazendo, não está rompendo com a sua palavra. Eu não estou saindo magoada... Eu quero acabar agora justamente para não sairmos magoados...".

Draco poderia esperar mil coisas, mas nenhuma delas incluía a palavra "acabar". Ele sempre imaginou quando começaram a namorar, que seria o primeiro a tocar no assunto, mas transcorrido mais de meio ano, nem havia passado por sua cabeça romper. Estava realmente surpreso com as palavras de Gina.

"Você está terminando?" – Perguntou, ainda atônito.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e começou a soluçar. Agora que escutava as palavras vindas da boca de Draco, pareciam tão mais doloridas do que quando ela as repetia na sua cabeça. Enquanto começava a chorar, percebeu-o se movimentando, sentando-se de novo.

"Eu acho que você não quer fazer isso..." – O louro comentou, erguendo a cabeça de Gina pelo queixo e deixando seus rostos muito próximos. – "Não depois de tudo que aconteceu para ficarmos juntos. Eu não acho que uma crise momentânea pode abalar nosso esforço perante nossas famílias, perante Hogwarts inteira... Nós mostramos para todos que nos criticaram dizendo que não conseguiríamos, que éramos de mundos diferentes que na verdade, não havia tantas diferenças e...".

"Mas há divergências" – Gina disse, a boca tão próxima de Draco, como se suas palavras batessem e voltassem violentas sobre seus olhos marejados. – "Eu não sei se me conformei com essa idéia de que somos diferentes porque ouvi de tantas pessoas ou se eu realmente percebi que era verdade. Não dá mais... Você é um Malfoy, eu, uma Weasley; você é sonserino, eu, grifinória; você tem aliados, eu, amigos; fossemos maiores, você seria um Comensal da Morte, e eu seria uma Auror ou qualquer outra coisa do lado oposto ao seu. Nós sempre vamos estar em lados diferentes e eu não posso conviver nessa disputa constante, entende?".

"Então por que deu certo no começo?" - Draco falou, ríspido, começando a se irritar com a atitude de Gina. Não queria admitir para si mesmo que não queria perdê-la.

"Talvez porque era proibido, emocionante. Acho que queríamos desafiar todo mundo, mostrar que podíamos fazer coisas além do que nos era permitido. Agora que todos sabem, que nossos pais permitiram, mesmo sem aceitarem, parece ter perdido a graça. Nossas brigas não são mais resolvidas com beijos, suas provocações me deixam realmente nervosa e qualquer coisa que eu faça ou diga parece te irar! Não estamos namorando, estamos disputando quem agüenta conviver mais nessa guerra de confrontos! E eu não estou disposta a continuar, Draco... Você ganhou...".

"Tudo bem, Gina, se você quiser encarar isso como uma disputa, faça o que quiser. Qualquer coisa que você faz me irrita? Pois bem, eu estou fazendo suas palavras serem verdade, toda essa conversa parece idiota demais para ser verdade e eu estou de saco cheio dela!".

Gina se levantou. Desta vez parecia que ela teria um pouco mais do que algumas lágrimas derramadas, mas ela se segurou e disse:

"Talvez essa seja nossa maior distinção: eu me importo com certas coisas, você, não".

Logo finalizou, pôs uma das mãos nos olhos e começou a chorar. Draco colocou sua mão no ombro dela e tentou aproximar-se para abraçá-la. Mas Gina afastou-o, sem encará-lo.

"Desta vez é sério, acabou" – Gina deu-lhe as costas, indo para a porta.

Draco se sentou, abaixando a cabeça entre as mãos, ouvindo o ranger da porta se fechando, assim como se fechava uma parte dentro de si...


	2. Suco espanhol

**Capítulo um – Suco espanhol**

_Alguns anos depois...  
_Ele estava ali, como fazia todas as sextas-feiras, observando seu copo de cerveja amanteigada. Cansado de ouvir reclamações dos duendes de Gringotes e mais irritado ainda estando agora escutando o debater de assuntos inúteis dos colegas de estágio. Perguntava-se por que aceitara o convite tempos atrás – agora, uma espécie de obrigação – para ir até o bar e realizar aquele ritual de início de fim de semana.

Não estava interessado em saber o tamanho da saia da nova contratada do banco ou o quanto algum rico bruxo chorou ao perceber sua reserva de dinheiro esgotada. Ironicamente, eles só se reuniam ali para comentar sobre todas essas idiotices do dia-a-dia que pouco lhe interessava. Ele passaria o resto dos meses necessários para completar o estágio, questionando sua presença ali, não fosse a resposta simplesmente _surgir_ no bar naquela noite.

"Ei, Draco!" – Chamou um de seus acompanhantes. Não por acaso, o mais esperto e provocador. – "Seu pai parece estar suportando muito bem essa crise do mundo mágico".

"Talvez o seu devesse pedir uns conselhos, McArthur" – ele o alfinetou de volta.

"Você não nos disse isso, seu safado!" – retrucou outro colega, voltando-se para McArthur.

Claro que não diria. Qualquer bruxo esperto não comentaria sobre sua crise financeira, principalmente, bruxos com amigos mesquinhos e movidos a status e tradições. McArthur sabia que se seu pai não superasse aquela fase, aqueles que os cercavam agora, passariam a esnobá-lo e ridicularizá-lo pelas costas. Era normal expulsar os bruxos fracassados – por mais nobres e puros que seus sangues fossem – do círculo cobiçado de bruxos bem dotados monetariamente. Foi o que aconteceu com os Weasley há décadas atrás – não contando o amor deles pelos trouxas, que já era suficiente para qualquer desprezo. E era o que Draco desejava acontecer com McArthur, para não ter de vê-lo todos os dias com sua astúcia, ridicularizando todos que podia, sempre se sentindo superior quando não passava de mais um idiota rico.

Depois de cortar o colega, Draco pôde saborear em paz sua cerveja, divagando sozinho em seus pensamentos.

Havia mudado bastante desde a época da escola. Não era mais um garoto mimado, amadurecera muito durante os tempos negros que se abateram entre seu sexto e sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Aliás, qualquer um que vivera aquela época estaria marcado de alguma forma pelo resto da vida, assim como ficaram marcados os que estiveram presentes quando Voldemort apareceu pela primeira vez.

Tanto na primeira quanto na segunda vez, a presença de Você-Sabe-Quem foi repleta de mortes, desaparecimentos, intrigas entre amigos, desconfianças entre aliados e muitas perseguições. Ninguém podia confiar em ninguém, pois qualquer um poderia ser um Comensal; ninguém saía freqüentemente de casa com medo de ser apanhado; o Ministério estava em caos, tentando proteger o mundo mágico e o mundo dos trouxas também, porque havia constantes ataques contra eles; Hogwarts assemelhava-se a um forte, pois havia Aurores em todo o canto e Harry Potter mal podia dar um passo sem ser seguido.

Nesse estado de horror, Draco se encontrava protegido, sendo filho de quem era. Seu destino fora traçado pelo pai desde que nascera e ele não se incomodava em ser um Comensal. Mas vendo toda a podridão de se estar em uma guerra, do lado de quem fosse, o sonserino foi afastando a idéia de que nascera para seguir os passos do pai. Não parecia mais divertido, como seu pai contava, tirar a vida das pessoas, fossem elas trouxas ou bruxas, pois o medo berrante nos seus olhos era aterrorizante e ele não gostaria de ter nenhum desses olhos sobre si.

Agradecia imensamente não ter idade suficiente naquela época para seu pai permitir que ele duelasse. E agora, não fazia diferença. Voldemort havia sido derrotado, levando Potter consigo, e não haveria nenhuma batalha para Draco se preocupar qual lado seguiria. Sua única preocupação agora era explicar ao seu pai – que escapou novamente de ir para Azkaban – que ele não queria conduzir os negócios da família agora, mas sim ir para o Egito ocupar o cargo que ficaria livre com a saída de um dos Weasley, não saberia dizer qual deles... Eram tantos!

Não havia mudado apenas sua forma de pensar, mas também sua aparência. Seus cabelos estavam longos, diferente do corte elegante e curto usado nos tempos de escola. Lúcio aprovara a decisão de Draco, pois a maior parte da família usara os cabelos compridos, normalmente amarrados em um rabo firme. Além disso, o rosto de Draco havia perdido aquela aparência infantil, dando lugar a um formato mais másculo, com sua boca mais acentuada e seus olhos mais abertos.

Estava distraído quando um dos colegas veio perguntar qual fora a bebida tomada por ele na semana passada. Draco pensou um pouco e sem se virar levou o braço para trás da cabeça, apontando para o canto esquerdo de uma estante repleta de garrafas.

"A última amarela, do lado da garrafa de vodca fumegante". – Logo que terminou a localização da garrafa, Draco percebeu que esbarrara em alguma coisa ao ter indicado o local com a mão. Virou-se, procurando a vítima de seu atropelamento.

Deparou-se com uma moça de cabelos pretos limpando com guardanapos a saia molhada de suco. Ele viu o copo pela metade no balcão e percebeu onde esbarrara o braço.

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

Ela estava distraída olhando as lojas e as pessoas que não via há alguns anos. Havia uma espécie de nostalgia e saudade em seu coração ao estar novamente perto das coisas do passado. Estava gostando de ver as vitrines e relembrar de alguns momentos passados em frente a elas, mas também se entristecia ao se lembrar que aqueles tempos também tinham recordações dolorosas.

Parou em frente da _Floreios e Borrões,_ recordando-se de quando comprava livros de segunda mão todo ano. Hoje ela compreendia o quanto fora bom ter passado sua infância com recursos financeiros mínimos, apesar de todo sofrimento e humilhação passados por causa de seus pertences usados. Não fosse a infância humilde, não daria o valor necessário ao seu emprego e a cada galeão ganho, e talvez até fosse uma garota fútil e mimada.

Resistiu a tentação de entrar na loja de Madame Malkin e experimentar uma capa que poderia ser usada dos dois lados, um contra o fogo, outro contra a água. Seria útil na sua profissão, mas poderia esperar mais um pouco, pois ela já tinha capas impermeáveis.

Gina se sentou perto da loja de artigos para Quadribol. Estranhava sua própria reação ao estar ali. Devia estar contente, explorando as novas lojas; mas só conseguia sentir um aperto no peito como se não fosse muito bom estar de volta, como se tivesse aberto uma porta trancada ao estar ali novamente.

_"Eu deveria ter ido direto para casa. Assim não pensaria besteiras..."_ pensou, suspirando.

Chegara na estação vindo da Romênia. Decidira fazer _Trato das Criaturas Mágicas_ e logo que terminara o curso, surgira um estágio de verão no mesmo lugar onde seu irmão Carlinhos trabalhava, seguido de uma oferta de emprego que Gina aceitara na hora. Mas depois de quase dois anos cuidando de dragões, percebera que preferia lidar com animais menores e resolvera voltar e procurar um emprego perto da sua família.

Aquele tempo fora de casa fora uma espécie de terapia para Gina. Não precisara conviver diariamente com bruxos com os olhos ainda assustados e perdidos ou ficar ouvindo conversas sobre desaparecimentos ou outras atrocidades. Estava cansada de ouvir fatos do reaparecimento de Voldemort, de suas vítimas ou da morte de Harry Potter. O que ela mais queria fazer era esquecer todo aquele sofrimento – aliás, todos pareciam querer o mesmo –, mas não havia um lugar aonde ela ir que não se comentasse algum acontecimento da época negra. Pareciam gostar de sofrer novamente, ouvindo de novo e de novo os horrores passados.

A volta de Você-Sabe-Quem envolvera toda a Europa, mas causara maior impacto na Grã-Bretanha, então Gina não teve muitos aborrecimentos ao chegar na Romênia. Não fosse por seu irmão, quase ninguém falava sobre o fato, mesmo ela percebendo olhos curiosos quando dizia ser inglesa.

Mas a distância de casa, não trouxera apenas sossego, mas também amadurecimento: viver sozinha, ganhando responsabilidades antes não adquiridas, idéias diferentes por se deparar com uma cultura nova e um namorado romeno _muy caliente._

Toda essa transformação interior a fizera mudar a aparência também. Começara a tingir o cabelo com um feitiço muito usado pelas romenas, abandonando suas mechas ruivas por morenas. Também os cortara, antes longos e pesados, quase lisos, e agora medianos, leves e ligeiramente cacheados, fazendo com que seus olhos castanhos se destacassem mais.

Sua mãe dissera-lhe que Rony perguntara se Carlinhos havia arranjado uma outra namorada ao ver a foto de Gina com o irmão. Ela riu ao ler a carta da Sra. Weasley, pois não percebera que a mudança fora tão grande para não ser reconhecida pelo próprio irmão. Será que seu pai ficara chateado ao descobrir que ela cobrira a maior característica Weasley?

Gina saberia em breve, mas antes resolvera tomar alguma coisa n'O Caldeirão Furado. Ele estava mais lotado do que quando passara para ir ao Beco Diagonal, cheio de jovens falando e rindo alto, a maioria parecendo muito arrogante, não se importando com o barulho.

Queria se sentar em uma mesa, mas todas pareciam estar ocupadas. Acabou indo para o balcão, sentando-se entre dois rapazes. Um parecia estar muito entretido, jogando todo seu charme para a garota ao seu lado e o outro estava de costas; ela gostaria de perguntar se aquela cadeira estava ocupada, mas os dois pareciam não quererem ser incomodados.

Pediu um suco espanhol com gim, observando distraída enquanto esperava a bebida. Quando chegou, Gina levantou o copo, estudando as frutas dentro do líquido azul, querendo descobrir se o preparo era exatamente igual ao do romeno. Foi quando ouviu uma voz ao seu lado – _"A última amarela, do lado da garrafa de vodca fumegante"_ – extremamente familiar. Ela colocou a mente em funcionamento para descobrir de onde conhecia o dono daquele tom arrastado, quando uma mão esbarrou em seu copo, jogando metade de seu suco em sua saia...

Ficou desesperada, pois ganhara aquela saia dos gêmeos e não queria mostrá-la como um presente estragado. Pegou alguns guardanapos no balcão e começou a retirar as frutas caídas.

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

"Eu sinto muito pelo suco e pela saia. Eu posso lhe pagar outra bebida?". – Draco falou, tentando parecer prestativo enquanto ouvia o colega dar risadinhas, indo pedir a garrafa indicada por ele.

"Oh, não precisa. Foi um acidente, tudo bem" – ela pegou a varinha no bolso, murmurando um feitiço para limpar a saia. Levantou a cabeça e afastou o cabelo dos olhos, dando um sorriso a Draco.

Ele olhou fundo em seus olhos, vendo que ela não estava mesmo brava por ter sua roupa cheia de suco. Ao invés disso, encontrou um lampejo de reconhecimento nos olhos castanhos, como se ela já o tivesse visto, mas Draco poderia afirmar nunca ter visto aquela bruxa. Ela iria dizer alguma coisa, mas ele tomou a frente:

"Eu insisto" – falou, acenando para o atendente e pedindo outra bebida. – "Desculpe-me pelo transtorno, eu preciso ir" – ele se levantou do banco, colocando moedas suficientes para pagar suas cervejas e a bebida da moça.

_"Eu não acredito! Não pode ser ele...!",_ Gina gritou por dentro, esticando seu braço num impulso.

Draco já ia se virando para se despedir dos colegas, quando sentiu uma mão tocando seu braço. O toque pareceu espalhar uma sensação quente e eletrizante por sua pele e, mesmo sabendo quem estava atrás de si, virou-se imaginando encontrar a pessoa que causava aquele efeito em si há muito tempo atrás. Suspirou angustiado, constatando ser a moça do suco lhe chamando.

"Eu sou tão insuportável assim?" – Ela perguntou com falsa indignação, referindo-se ao olhar decepcionado que Draco lhe lançava.

"Eu preciso mesmo ir" – Draco limitou-se a dizer, repentinamente se sentindo irritado com lembranças passadas lhe assombrando.

"Adiantaria se eu dissesse que lhe conheço, Draco Malfoy?".

Subitamente o interesse na garota aumentou. Ele não ficava muito surpreso quando alguém lhe reconhecia, pois seu nome era bastante comentado, seja ao lado de críticas sobre seu pai ou sobre a tradição de sua família, mantida puro-sangue e rica por décadas. Mas alguma coisa parecia diferente e ele esperou o atendente se retirar para falar.

"Eu não lembro de você em Gringotes... É de Hogwarts?".

"Sou sim... Também vivi aquela época negra, perdi amigos queridos e amargurei horas não dormidas com medo de que a escola fosse invadida" – suspirou.

Aquele tom de melancolia presente na voz vagarosa, realmente o fazia lembrar-se de alguma coisa dos tempos de colégio, mas não era dos dias de Voldemort... Ele só não conseguia precisar qual fora a época, muito menos quem ela era.

"Você poderia se apresentar, não?" – falou, começando a ficar áspero.

"Você já me conhece, Draco. Além do mais, é divertido te deixar confuso" – ela riu.

Com um estalo, Draco ligou todas as coisas: o toque eletrizante, a provocação, a risada. Só poderia ser uma pessoa e ele não estava acreditando que não a reconhecera. Sentiu-se desconcertado por não ter distinguido aquela voz melancólica e aqueles olhos castanhos sempre vivos... Fingiu não ter se abalado muito e procurou um motivo para ela estar diferente, para não tê-la reconhecido.

"Ora, como eu poderia saber com esse cabelo?" – falou, desinteressado. – "Eu saberia se ainda fossem vermelhos...".

"Ah, não finja! Eu sei que você nem imaginou!" – ela riu, vendo que ele fingia não ser tão importante reconhecê-la. Os olhos cinzas denunciavam a decepção por não tê-la distinguido e ela se perguntou o porquê daquela necessidade de identificá-la. _"Ele me trataria diferente? Com desprezo?"_, perguntou-se.

"É, talvez..." – Ele admitiu, sentando-se de novo na cadeira alta do balcão.

"Você não tinha que ir embora?" – ela provocou, mexendo seu suco.

"Sempre há um tempo a mais para aterrorizar um Weasley" – falou maroto. – "Eu comecei bem com a saia, não?".

"Você está com esse pessoal?" – Gina disse, acenando com a cabeça para alguns jovens bruxos perto de Draco.

"São estagiários do Gringotes. Há um ritual idiota de encher a cara todas as sextas depois do trabalho...".

Sim, ela notara a diferença. Depois do término do namoro o louro mal olhara em sua cara e se trocaram algumas palavras fora devido à escuridão que se abateu depois que Voldemort começou a atacar a escola. Tentava pensar em milhares de coisas para escapar de uma pergunta que a estava perseguindo desde que reconhecera Draco: _"O que você está sentindo, Gina?"._

"Você está no Gringotes, então?".

"É... Eu não virei um Comensal, como você vê... E você é uma Auror?" – falou, recordando-se da conversa antiga dos dois.

Ela riu, mas Draco não pôde identificar o que havia por detrás daquilo. Perguntava-se se ela se arrependia ou se era apenas mais uma recordação de sua vida amorosa. Ele gostaria de saber o que sentia também...

"Também não, mas eu enfrento alguns seres malignos" – brincou. – "Me especializei em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e estava trabalhando na Romênia com dragões" – ele fez uma cara de dúvida e ela riu. – "É, eu desisti dessa área... Eu não sou muito boa em amansar feras...".

O tom da voz de Gina na última frase soou com uma tristeza disfarçada e ele se perguntou se havia alguma ligação com o fato do nome dele significar dragão. Mas desligou esse pensamento, pois Gina parecia bem demais para ficar lamentando romances passados.

"Não vai me dizer que vai dar aulas em Hogwarts?" – caçoou. – "Pensando melhor, talvez fosse uma boa idéia porque aquele gigante disfarçado não faz um bom trabalho ferindo alunos..." – Falou, referindo-se a Hagrid.

"Oh, conte outra, Sr. Malfoy! Nem ao menos há uma cicatriz no seu braço...".

"Não há, mas eu ainda sofro com as seqüelas do ferimento daquele hipogrifo maldito! Meu braço nunca mais foi o mesmo...".

"Esse joguinho pode ter funcionado com as suas sonserinas barulhentas, mas comigo não!" – falou, brincando.

De repente, os dois ficaram sem graça. Gina havia tocado no assunto _conquista_, o que trouxe à tona o namoro finalizado. Apesar de toda conversa, ainda parecia mal explicado e acabado o fim do romance e se era difícil tocar no assunto, parecia realmente não ter tido um final decente.

"Hum, então você está de volta definitivamente?" – ele perguntou, cortando o silêncio.

"Bom, eu ainda não sei ao certo. Preciso arranjar um emprego por aqui, mas caso não consiga, vou ter de me mudar de novo...". – Explicou, meio apreensiva.

"Então nos encontramos por aí. Agora eu preciso mesmo ir" – Draco levantou-se e deu um sorriso a meio fio, afastando-se.

Gina o observou de costas, o cabelo preso em um rabo perfeito, o andar seguro como sempre. Vendo-o sair, uma frase ficou soando em sua cabeça:_ "Então nos encontramos por aí..."._

_"Por que nos encontraríamos de novo? Somos o quê? Não amigos, não namorados, nem amantes, nem inimigos...". _Ela se levantou para voltar ao Beco Diagonal. Quando a parede se abriu, sentiu uma leve brisa passando. _"É bom não sermos inimigos...", _pensou enquanto descia os degraus da escada.

Logo depois, perguntou-se, totalmente descrente, por que não se dirigira a loja dos irmãos assim que chegara. Uma vozinha irritante rapidamente sugerira que talvez ela tivesse que estar ali para encontrar um certo alguém e por mais que relutasse, não pode deixar de arquear os lábios em um sorriso a meio fio.

Odiava lembrar-se dos seus tempos de colégio, tanto pela guerra, quanto por ele. Apesar das diversas tentativas, não conseguia tirar o antigo namorado do espaço reservado na sua cabeça para entes queridos. Quando se divertira pensando em quem se surpreenderia com seu novo visual, não pôde deixar de colocar Draco na lista dos que provavelmente não a reconheceriam à primeira vista. _"Droga, Gina, pare de pensar como se ele ainda fizesse parte de sua vida! _Se _já fez um dia...! Você não se imagina encontrando com Miguel ou Dino ou Hondor ou até mesmo com Nicholas!", _irritou-se consigo mesma.

Ela deu mais alguns passos e avistou a loja Gemialidades Weasley. Estava com os braços tensos e mantinha a cara carrancuda. Era incrível sua capacidade de deixar a si mesma nervosa com suas próprias idéias. Parecia ter duas Ginas dentro de si: uma tentando esconder coisas que machucavam e das quais ela queria fugir, enquanto a outra fazia questão de jogar seus pensamentos "errados" na sua cara. _"Mas somente Draco fora meu namorado realmente...",_ tentou desculpar-se por só ter ele em seus pensamentos. _"Mas Max o é agora, e eu realmente..."._

Gina não concluiu seu raciocínio. Jorge acabara de avistá-la, berrando um sonoro "Eu não acredito!", espantando um garotinho que derrubou algo das mãos, fazendo com que a loja se enchesse com uma fumaça fedorenta.

"Bela recepção!" – ela exclamou enquanto agitava a mão na frente do rosto e entrava na loja dos irmãos. As desculpas envergonhadas do garoto ocuparam Jorge por alguns segundos, mas ele não demorou a agitar a varinha e terminar com a neblina malcheirosa, logo depois enxotando o menino com um brinde da loja.

"Na verdade, eu estava guardando isso para seu romeno..." – murmurou em tom de brincadeira enquanto abraçava calorosamente a irmã.

"Ele teve de ficar mais um dia... Problemas temperamentais com um dragão novo".

"Ótimo!" – Jorge exclamou enquanto Gina lhe lançava um olhar intrigado. – "Fred e eu não terminamos eficientemente a decoração do quarto dele...".

Ela não teve tempo de lhe censurar, pois Fred logo aparecera, as mesmas questões do irmão na ponta da língua e o mesmo tom de seriedade nas brincadeiras. Perguntou-se se a vinda do namorado causara frenesi só entre os gêmeos ou teria provocado agitação na família inteira. A segunda opção foi escolhida quando Jorge comentou que a Sra. Weasley ficaria desolada por ter gastado a tarde toda preparando pratos romenos à toa...

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

Draco sentiu uma estranha ansiedade quando desapatou em seu quarto. _"Então nos encontramos por aí" _foi o que dissera e não era cordialidade, realmente queria encontrá-la. E isso não era nada agradável após todos aqueles anos distantes de Gina.

Condenou-se por ainda sentir alguma coisa pela ruiva, nem que fosse raiva ou ressentimento, pois caso não tivesse gostado realmente dela no passado, não estaria sentindo nada naquele momento, e não era o que acontecia.

Havia um estranho nó na garganta dele desde que Gina o abandonara naquela sala em Hogwarts. Ela não o havia encarado mais e ele, orgulhoso demais, não tentara qualquer reatamento. Havia uma pedra bem colocada naquele ponto de sua vida para que não viesse à tona na sua mente, mas nada melhor para reavivar o passado do que o próprio passado em carne e osso!

Um turbilhão de pensamentos surgiu na cabeça de Draco e mesmo a forte água batendo sobre suas costas no banho, não o fizera parar de pensar em como fora tolo e fraco deixando-se apaixonar por uma Weasley no passado.

Mas agora seria diferente. Logo iria embora para o Egito e ficaria bem longe de qualquer coisa – ou pessoa, no caso – que o afastasse de seus planos. Ela não significava nada mesmo, não! "_Não será difícil encontrar alguém melhor...", _pensou enquanto se dirigia para a sala de jantar. O único problema era que ele não havia se preocupado em arranjar alguma namorada fixa durante todos esses anos e agora parecia muito importante _ter alguém_, como se fosse extremamente necessário ocupar um lugar ao seu lado que ele nunca percebera estar tão vazio...

_

* * *

__N/A: Okay, eu estou extremamente insegura quanto à qualidade desta fic e ficaria muuito agradecida se recebesse algumas reviews com opiniões **sinceras** sobre ela! Nem que forem pra dizer que eu não preciso continuar a escrever...b_


	3. Proteções familiares

_N/A: Aaahh! Muito obrigada pelas reviews, eu não esperava tantas...rs! Como muitas não deixaram e-mail pra eu responder, vou fazê-lo aqui, então, ok! (Hum, eu ouvi dizer q estava proibido fazer isso, se alguém tiver confirmação, please, me avisem!)  
**miaka **- __Yeap, acho que ela não está assim tão preocupada por ter sido ela a dar o pé na bunda, né! E sim, Max vai dar o que falar, ah vai...rs!  
__**Diana Prallon **– __Huahauha... __Saltitando em campos verdes! Eu adorei isso e também você ter _aparecido..._ Qto tempo!  
__**Miri **– __Com certeza! Quanto mais brigas, melhor! ;)  
**ckarol, Ysa, Ana Felton, Lika, Ashley Malfoy, Helena Black **– __Nhá, thanks pelo apoio!  
**bel **– __Hum, meu ritmo é bem devagar, por isso eu ñ gosto de postar fics antes de quase terminá-las, então, por favor, mta paciência! Qto aos cabelos dele, num sei... Talvez podemos colocar isso como um último recurso p/ conquistar a Gina! Ela ñ resistiria, nem eu! rss! E cenas fofinhas? Eu ñ sei qdo...  
**Nami Nayuumi **– __Bom, no prólogo eles tinham 15 e 16 e no 1º cap, 21 e 22... Cinco anos sem se verem... (Oh, o mesmo tempo de _AE_...rs!). Sim, os cabelos vão mudar, mas não logo.  
_**_Duda Amaral, Rita_**_– Pra dizer a verdade, nem eu consigo imaginá-la morena...rs! Mas eu vou resolver isso...  
Sorry, mas a fic não está betada... Então ignorem quaisquer possíveis erros!  
Hum, o cap não está muito emocionante, mas espero que vcs gostem..._

* * *

**Capítulo dois – Proteções familiares **

Parecia ter voltado ao passado: o ruído dos talheres, as conversas embaralhadas e as provocações dos gêmeos em cima de Rony. Era como se nunca tivesse abandonado aquela rotina familiar e aconchegante. Claro, agora não havia varinhas falsas espalhadas pela mesa ou Percy dividindo o espaço de seu prato com um livro, mas ainda assim, era como antigamente. Tudo parecia retroceder e Gina estava começando a recear até onde ela iria preferir ficar com o passado e abandonar o presente...

"Você comeu tão pouco, querida... Pensei que estivesse acostumada com o tempero romeno..." – Molly comentou, os olhos postos na comida quase intocada no prato de Gina.

A ruiva deu um sorriso de desculpa e tratou de enfiar uma garfada na boca para agradar a mãe. Não quis comentar que na verdade, não havia tanta pimenta na comida romena. Além do mais, não parava de cortar os irmãos que insistiam em criticar e ridicularizar seu namorado. Molly explicou ser ciúme, já que era a segunda vez que Gina traria um namorado para A Toca.

Gina acenou em concordância, mas não quis prolongar o assuntou, pois isso lhe traria recordações que pouco gostaria de se lembrar.

"Carlinhos gosta desse _cara_?" – Fred perguntou, acentuando a última palavra com uma careta de desconfiança.

"Bom, eu acho que se ele _não gostasse_, não o teria apresentado para mim, não?" – ela respondeu, um pouco mais carrancuda do que queria parecer. Estava começando a se irritar com essa proteção excessiva. Ora, sabia muito bem escolher os namorados! Bem, na verdade talvez tivesse cometido um deslize com o primeiro, mas era a vida e os erros dela.

"Como Carlinhos pôde fazer isso?" – Jorge se indignou, recebendo apoio dos irmãos. Gina revirou os olhos e tentou engolir o assado apimentado da mãe, logo dando um longo gole em seu suco.

"Suponho que ele saiba que Max é um ótimo rapaz e que tem fibra suficiente para encarar alguns irmãos 'inconvenientes'" – Gina cortou, os olhos clamando pela ajuda do pai.

"Ele não tem a idade de Carlinhos, tem?" – Rony questionou. Gina sabia muito bem o que ele queria descobrir, mas ignorou sua suspeita. Seria demais.

"Não" – respondeu, parecendo agradar ao três. – "Mas tem a idade de vocês dois" – apontou para os gêmeos.

Os dois murmuraram entre si que nunca "atacariam" moças da idade de Gina, como se fosse verdade e Rony pareceu indignado pela irmã estar namorando um rapaz "tão" mais velho. Na verdade ele ainda mantinha a idéia de que o par perfeito dela era Harry, mesmo o amigo estando morto. Então Gina deveria estar de luto, chorando sobre o túmulo do herói do século, as vestes negras de viúva e os olhos sem brilho para agradar o irmão.

"O importante, garotos, é que ele é amigo de Carlinhos, então se trata de uma boa pessoa, e também tem um trabalho. Além do fato principal de sua irmã _gostar_ dele. _Vocês_ não precisam gostar ou aprová-lo" – o Sr. Weasley se manifestou.

"E também não podemos deixar de lembrá-los que Gina trata muito bem Angelina, Hermione e Katie" – a Sra. Weasley complementou, deixando claro que mesmo que eles não gostassem de Max, deveriam tratá-lo bem.

"Angelina não se atrasa nos seus compromissos..." – Fred começou, condenando o cunhado por não ter chegado no prazo determinado.

"Katie não tem barba, nem músculos..." – Jorge lembrou, referindo-se a foto mandada por Gina e Carlinhos onde Max aparecia com os braços definidos desnudos e o rosto modelado por uma barba por fazer.

"E Mione não faz com que tenhamos que comer essa comida de dragão!" – Rony reclamou, a língua para fora como se estivesse expelindo fogo.

Gina revirou os olhos e começou a ajudar a mãe a recolher a mesa, apesar da insistência de que ela deveria ir descansar.

"Mas você sabe, pai, nós só fazemos isso para o bem de Gina" – Fred se explicava com Arthur enquanto saía do aposento. "Afinal, não queremos outro _Malfoy_ enfurnado na vida dela...".

Gina curvou os ombros, cansada, tentando ignorar o comentário do irmão que insistia em ecoar em sua mente enquanto enxugava os pratos. _"Draco fez tão mal assim para mim e só eu não pude perceber?"_. Logo ignorou seu pensamento. Sabia que não fora prejudicada, em nenhum momento, pelo antigo sonserino; afinal, fora ela que insistira em comunicar o namoro aos pais e também meses depois, terminara com ele. Se alguém fora o vilão, provavelmente teria sido ela! _"Não... Draco nunca me deixou penetrar tão fundo a ponto de conseguir magoá-lo. Talvez por isso..."_ Gina não terminou seu raciocínio, assustando-se com o prato que acabara de derrubar e com sua mãe enxotando-a da cozinha para o quarto.

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

_Era semana de Natal e ele não estava em casa! Perguntou-se o quanto seus pais estariam repudiando-no não tendo o filho junto com eles para passar o feriado com Weasleys! Não contando a presença do Harry "Potty"..._

_Seus olhos reviravam toda vez que olhava para algum daqueles enfeites artesanais pregados nas janelas da sala e sobre a lareira. Havia réplicas de Papais Noel penduradas no pinheiro e Draco odiou estar em uma casa onde se cultuavam figuras trouxas. _"Somente aqui eu poderia encontrar esse personagem ridículo vindo da cabeça conturbada de trouxas ignorantes..."_ suspirou._

_Mas, claro, todo aquele desagrado não foi relatado para Gina e muito menos transpassado em seu rosto, pois parecia que seus irmãos estavam esperando qualquer sinal de desagrado para expulsá-lo dali imediatamente. O que não seria uma má idéia, visto que ele estava _mesmo_ querendo sair correndo daquela casa._

_A fama dos gêmeos em Hogwarts já era grande antes deles escaparem da escola com uma última cena surpreendente, mas naquele ano, pareceu ficar maior, pois seus logros faziam muito sucesso tanto dentro como fora dos muros de Hogwarts. Tendo conhecimento disso, Draco já estava preparado para qualquer peça que pudesse ser pregada em cima de si com doces disfarçados ou objetos enfeitiçados. Mas estranhamente nada de estranho lhe aconteceu, a não ser pelos previsíveis olhos hostis._

_"Pensei que você fosse descansar mais" – Gina comentou, remexendo os ovos em seu prato._

_"Eu não me deixaria passar mais do que o necessário na companhia de seu irmão e de Potter..." – Draco concluiu, não querendo dar muita ênfase ao fato dele mal ter conseguido dormir com os roncos de Rony e com a inquietação de Harry durante o sono. Não incluindo que só o fato de dividir o quarto com os dois já era motivo para querer pular da janela..._

_"Eu sinto não termos quart..."._

_"Eu não me importo" – Draco mentiu._

_Gina lhe sorriu e apertou sua mão por debaixo da mesa enquanto a mãe lhes servia mais suco. Sabia o quanto estava sendo desagradável para o namorado estar ali, mas ele não havia reclamado nenhuma vez desde que chegaram. _

_Pela primeira vez estava pensando que aqueles dois meses anteriores foram totalmente inacreditáveis. Somente agora estava se dando conta de que estava namorando Draco Malfoy com toda sua arrogância, preconceito e ódio por sua família! Olhou para o louro enquanto ele recusava educadamente outro pedaço de bacon e tentou imaginar o que a fizera agir assim, irracionalmente._

_Tivera diversas oportunidades de se apaixonar por ele desde que entrara em Hogwarts, então, por que escolhera justo aquele ano, onde tudo se encontrava de cabeça para baixo com os ataques de Você-sabe-quem? Não sabia responder... E nem queria. Estava tudo perfeito enquanto não estava agindo com a razão, então para que começar a complicar? Deixasse seu coração continuar a lhe guiar..._

_"Bom dia!" – cumprimentou o Sr. Weasley, sentando-se à mesa._

_Os três presentes na cozinha responderam e ele começou seu ritual matinal, abrindo o Profeta Diário._

_Draco encarou o jornal, pensando se aquela seria a oportunidade de falar. Teria conversado com o bruxo assim que chegara na noite anterior, mas Rony não desgrudara do pai e os gêmeos logo chegaram com os enfeites de Papai Noel, que ocuparam o resto da noite, pois a família achou divertido se ocupar com a tarefa de enfeitar a árvore juntos._

_Draco observava tudo sentado numa poltrona junto de Gina, que ria das brincadeiras dos irmãos mais velhos. O louro percebeu quando Rony mostrou alguns feitiços que aprendera enquanto ajudara a montar as árvores de Hogwarts no Salão Principal; função de monitor, ele sussurrou para a mãe, longe dos gêmeos, mas Fred percebeu e começou a enfeitiçar algumas bolas coloridas com os dizeres: "_Roniquinho, o monitonto".

_Mas naquela manhã não havia ninguém para lhe atrapalhar e ele achou que seria o momento certo para iniciar um diálogo sério com o bruxo à sua frente._

_"Sr. Weasley?" – Chamou, ganhando um olhar espantado de Gina enquanto o ruivo abaixava o jornal e olhava com interesse para o garoto. – "Eu acho que devido ao relacionamento de nossas famílias, eu deveria..."._

_"Ora, não se preocupe com isso, Draco" – O Sr. Weasley o respondeu, o tom amável de sua voz parecendo ser sincero. "Eu não lhe julgaria pelo comportamento de seu pai e tenho certeza de que se Gina confia em você, nós também o podemos fazer"._

_"Obrigada, papai" – Gina murmurou, sorrindo._

_"Mas eu creio que seria melhor para vocês dois, se todos nós pudéssemos conviver pacificamente" – o brilho astuto nos olhos bondosos do Sr. Weasley indicavam claramente que ele estava se referindo a Rony._

_"Da minha parte não poderia ser diferente" – Draco afirmou, apesar de um pouco contrariado._

_"Eu também espero" – e desta vez foi a Sra. Weasley que falou – "que de nenhum modo Gina saia machucada" – ela parecia muito mais ameaçadora do que Arthur, como se fosse uma raposa protegendo seus filhotes de algum predador. _

_Isso deu a Draco vontade de rir com a tamanha preocupação dos pais de Gina com o namoro deles. Perguntou-se como seria se outro garoto estivesse no lugar dele... Eles seriam tão precavidos se fosse Potter o candidato a genro? _"Óbvio que não"_ não pôde deixar de concluir, sorrindo internamente._

_"Eu nunca faria isso intencionalmente..." – Draco respondeu como se não fosse claro como água. Ele não estaria dividindo um quarto com dois assassinos em potencial – lê-se Rony e Harry – se não gostasse daquela ruiva!_

_Foi então que Rony adentrou sonolento, os braços sobre a cabeça e as vestes ainda não trocadas. Olhou com desagrado ao perceber que Draco estava sentado à mesa e se sentindo desconfortável com a presença do garoto, tentou voltar para o quarto disfarçadamente._

_"Rony, venha cá!" – Exclamou seu pai, arrastando a cadeira ao seu lado. – "Estávamos justamente falando em como você e Draco manterão uma convivência agradável agora que passarão o Natal juntos e serão amigos"._

_Rony ainda tentou abrir a boca para argumentar, mas sua mãe imediatamente o interrompeu._

_"Draco parece concordar que suas brigas anteriores foram coisas bobas e infantis, não é?" – disse, olhando para o louro que fez questão de acenar em concordância, lançando um olhar de desafio ao ruivo._

_"Eu, é... Claro!" – Concordou finalmente, como se tivesse outra saída, estando cercado pelos pais._

_Gina tinha quase certeza de que nenhum dos dois cumpriria com o que estavam dizendo, mas mesmo assim pegou de novo na mão de Draco e a apertou forte para lhe dar apoio..._

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

Aquele sábado parecia mais cinzento do que realmente era quando Draco olhou pela janela de seu quarto. Na verdade, _ele_ estava com um humor ácido atípico de finais de semana. O pai não voltara de viagem na noite anterior como prometera e Draco teve que adiar mais uma vez o comunicado de que aceitaria o cargo no Egito.

Seus pais estavam muito satisfeitos enquanto ele estava trabalhando no Gringotes, pois concluíam que assim lidaria melhor com os negócios da família. Claro que Draco estava ciente de que um dia tomaria frente dos negócios da família, mas ele não estava disposto a fazer isso antes de _realmente _precisar. Ou seja, enquanto seu pai estivesse vivo ou longe de Azkaban, poderia muito bem aproveitar para fazer o que quisesse de sua vida. E apesar da idéia dele conviver com múmias e pirâmides cheias de maldições fosse aterrorizante para seus pais, para Draco não parecia haver coisa melhor desde que descobrira que o cargo seria desocupado.

Tudo bem que ele não era do tipo que se chamava de aventureiro destemido, mas também não era mais o garoto assustado – que ele preferia colocar como precavido – de antigamente. Estava cansado de toda aquela monotonia que se abatera depois da derrota de Voldemort – e isso não significava que gostaria de ter os dias de terror de volta – e queria viver em ares diferentes. _"Como Gina fizera..."_ acabou concluindo, involuntariamente.

Logo no fim da tarde, Draco teve seu humor de volta com a chegada de seu pai. Já havia cancelado sua saída com Blás Zabini e Adriano Pucey a um _pub_ bruxo próximo ao Beco Diagonal, pois não conseguiria se concentrar em nada - e isso incluía garotas jogando-lhe charme – até resolver o assunto com o pai. Parecia um simples comunicado a se fazer, mas ele temia a reação dele.

Esperou pacientemente até depois do jantar. Quando seu pai se recolheu na sala de estar com a promessa de que logo Narcisa lhe faria companhia, Draco foi até ele, as mãos fechadas para conter o nervosismo. Não que tivesse medo do pai, mas receava desde pequeno que qualquer atitude sua pudesse desapontar os pais e tinha absoluta certeza de que os decepcionaria com aquela notícia...

"Não vai sair com Zabini?" – Lúcio questionou ao ver o filho sentando-se na poltrona ao seu lado.

"Hoje não..." – Draco limitou-se a responder, os olhos fixos em um quadro com uma floresta montanhosa pintado por Narcisa. Lembrou-se de que quando era pequeno ficava em cima de uma poltrona, a atenção fixa no céu baunilha – (vanilla sky... rsss!) – esperando ansiosamente a aparição esporádica de pássaros selvagens sobrevoando a floresta sobre as montanhas e desaparecendo moldura adiante.

"Muito bom" – Lúcio posou seu copo de whisky de fogo e encarou o filho. – "Preciso lhe apresentar algumas cláusulas do contrato que assinei hoje. Não foi fácil lidar com aqueles místicos bruxos árabes e creio que você precisará viajar comigo algumas vezes para que eles tenham confiança em você também".

Draco engoliu em seco e escondeu seu nervosismo, não encarando o pai. Já havia viajado algumas vezes com o pai desde que acabara a escola, mas não lhe era de total agrado, apesar de nunca ter recusado nenhum dos convites, talvez ordens, na verdade.

"Se houver possibilidade de dispensa no Gringotes, eu terei o prazer de acompanhá-lo, meu pai" – sussurrou em total desagrado, fazendo o máximo para que sua voz não fosse carregada de sarcasmo. Lúcio assentiu.

"Eles valorizam muito os laços familiares, mas parecem desconfiados quando se trata de estrangeiros..." – o Sr. Malfoy explicou.

"Eu não tenho certeza de até quando eu vou continuar a acompanhá-lo nessas viagens..." – falou rapidamente antes que perdesse a coragem.

Lúcio levantou uma sobrancelha levemente e lhe lançou um olhar indagador. Draco sabia que era o reflexo de seu pai e também tinha ciência de que seus olhos cinzas – igualmente tempestuosos como o de seu progenitor – podiam intimidar muitas pessoas. Mas não era nada agradável ter este recurso usado contra si mesmo como seu pai fazia agora.

"E isso seria porque você..." – Lúcio deixou a frase incompleta, esperando a resposta do filho.

"Porque eu me candidatei ao cargo de supervisor no Egito!".

"Egito?" – Repetiu uma voz feminina adentrando a sala. Narcisa também lhe lançou um olhar nada agradável e exigia uma explicação imediata. O pai parecia cético às palavras de Draco e se manteve calado.

"Alguns meses atrás surgiram rumores de que uma vaga muito boa ficaria livre e" – ele tentou imaginar algum motivo convincente para justificar sua súbita fuga, mas não encontrou nada aparentemente bom para que os pais aprovassem – "eu fiquei interessado e procurei saber mais. Claro que não promoveriam um estagiário a um cargo de supervisor assim, tão rápido, mas nosso sobrenome ainda continua muito influente e é quase certo que partirei para o Egito assim que o Weasley voltar para Londres...".

"Você quer ocupar um cargo de um Weasley?" – Lúcio indagou, a voz fria e ainda descrente. Parecia que a menção do nome do antecessor de Draco no emprego pareceu encerrar qualquer possibilidade de aprovação.

Draco respirou fundo. Não estava em seus planos mencionar _aquele _sobrenome _naquela_ situação, mas deixara escapar descuidadamente.

"Não é uma função qualquer. É muito mais importante do que a que eu ocupo agora".

Sua mãe havia se sentado ao lado do pai e não parecia nada feliz com aquela conversa.

"Você nunca foi até o Egito, não tem idéia de como é lá. Como pôde aceitar assim, sair daqui e ir para um lugar desconhecido?".

"Eu só estou pensando no emprego, mãe. Se vocês dois ainda não perceberam, eu estou progredindo!" – exclamou, começando a ficar irritado.

"Mas há a oportunidade de desistir, não?" – Lúcio disse, um fino sorriso moldurado nos lábios, os olhos astutos.

"Claro que há, sempre há. Mas não é o que eu vou fazer" – respondeu decidido.

"Você sabe muito bem, Draco, que está sendo preparado para assumir os negócios da família... E partir para aventurazinhas pelo Egito não faz parte dos nossos empreendimentos!" – Desta vez a voz de Lúcio não estava nada suave, era quase _venenosa_. Mas Draco não se deixou intimidar.

"Eu não vejo por que eu devo abdicar das _minhas ambições _para me dedicar a uma preparação prematura! Não vou assumir nada antes do necessário e creio que o senhor também não vai abandonar seus negócios para que eu tome a frente amanhã!" – Draco segurava duramente o encosto da poltrona para não se levantar.

"Não se trata de assumir agora ou depois. Ou você acha que aprenderá tudo em um dia? Há diversos negociantes como esses árabes que não confiarão em você se o virem uma única vez! Será que já não passou a época de adolescente revoltado? Ou ainda continua a querer nos confrontar com caprichos infantis? E sempre envolvendo aqueles traidores de sangue dos Weasley!" – Lúcio quase gritava.

A menção indireta do seu relacionamento com Gina fez o sangue lhe subir a cabeça e Draco se levantou em um impulso. Narcisa olhou-o, cautelosa, mas Draco ignorou qualquer pedido, furioso com o pai. Perguntou-se o por quê de estar comunicando tudo aquilo aos pais. A vida era dele e ele faria o que bem entendesse dela, não devia satisfações a ninguém.

"Eu não estou me abdicando das minhas obrigações, pelo contrário, adquirirei muito mais experiência com esse cargo. Não pretendo passar o resto da minha vida envelhecendo no sol daqueles desertos. Haverá muito tempo para aprender tudo e eu estou disposto a isso. Mas não agora".

Um silêncio incômodo se abateu no local, as palavras de Draco batendo nos móveis ao redor da sala e o clima tenso contaminando o ar.

"Tudo bem" – Lúcio pronunciou finalmente, deixando tanto Draco quanto Narcisa boquiabertos. "Parece-me que você quer liberdade, independência..." – Draco não se atreveu a se mexer. – "E a terá. Mas acarretará com as obrigações também. A partir do momento que você sair daquela porta para partir para o seu emprego _valoroso_, não lhe ajudaremos de nenhuma forma" – o que significava claramente que ele não teria um galeão vindo do pai.

Narcisa pareceu horrorizada com a possibilidade de seu filho estar milhas e milhas distantes, ainda mais sem nenhum dinheiro. Mas Draco apreciou a oferta do pai.

Algum tempo depois, os ânimos acalmados e seu futuro próximo decidido, – apesar dos protestos da mãe – Draco sentiu-se tranqüilo. Estava feito e não se sentia nem um pouco arrependido. O emprego lhe ofereceria base suficiente para sobreviver confortavelmente sem ajuda dos pais e ele também tinha alguma coisa guardada em um dos cofres de Gringotes.

Havia acabado de tirar um peso de suas costas. O problema é que parecia haver outra coisa recente o incomodando. Perguntou-se o que era e não conseguiu achar nada que o tivesse causando preocupação. Talvez não _quisesse_ descobrir e encarar, pois já sabia haver só uma solução...

_

* * *

__N/A2: Gostaram do quase chilique de Lúcio? Se sim, reviews! E espero q gostem de _flashbacks_ pq haverá mais... E no próximo cap eu prometo um pouco de interação D/G (é, mas sem bjos, Gina é uma garota fiel! Por enqto pelo menos...).  
Yellow um pouco mais segura, mas ainda necessitando de comentários..._


	4. Catapora de dragão

_N/A:Obrigaaada pelas reviews! Comentando:  
**miaka**__– É talvez ele esteja fugindo... É aquela velha história do pobre garoto rico...rs! Qto a idéia da Narcisa, eu achei ótima! Mas ela é Black (e Malfoy tb) demais para pedir ajuda a uma Weasley! – Na verdade eu já explorei a Narcisa demais em Beleza...rs!  
__**Laura Black Malfoy **- __Nha, thanks! __Eu pretendo fazer uma cont pra Beleza, só não me pergunte quando...rs!  
**Miri**__– Yeap, eu acho que to pegando pesado... E só vai piorar...! – Yellow adora ver o Draco sofrer...  
**Ka **– __Céus, nem eu me acostumei com esses cabelos... Estava descrevendo ela como ruiva e se não fosse a Si, eu continuaria sem perceber...o.O  
**Duda Amaral **– __Nhaa, eu tb sou apaixonada por mãozinhas dadas, se for escondido, melhor! rs! Qto ao Egito, eu posso dizer que o Draco detesta sol e eu vou adiar a ida o máximo possível para agradá-lo! ;)  
**Ive **– __Eu _tinha _que colocá-lo com esse cabelo, ainda não sei pq, mas eu _tinha_...rs! Curto e arrepiado me lembram o Harry, mas como ele tá "morto", eu te deixou a descrição do Max nesse cap! Ah, há homens que ficam irresistíveis c/ cabelos compridos... Brad Pitt em Tróia, Orlando Bloom como Legolas, o Aragon – Yellow s/ ar! Agora, Colin Farrell decididamente não merece aql cabelo de Alexandre! – Yellow se excedendo...  
__**Nami Nayuumi **– __Ah, eu tb adorei o flash... ehehe! E, hum... a interação ñ foi mto "intensa", mas eu espero q agrade...)  
**PatyAnjinha Malfoy **– __Ah, moça! Obrigada, eu to fazendo o possível pra ser rápida, rs!  
**Sabrina Bridkalview **– __Nhá, eu acho que tenho uma tendência a deixa o Draco feio, se não, estranho pelo menos... __Sorry...!  
__**Helena Black **– __Yes! __Thanks pelo apoio, não há flashs nesse, mas eu vou encher os próximos, rs!  
Agradecimentos também à minha beta **Simone**__, que me deu um puxão de orelha e por isto esse cap está betado, rs!_

* * *

**Capítulo três – Catapora de dragão **

Gina acordou ansiosa, a expectativa de Max chegar perturbando-lhe logo cedo. Era domingo e o namorado só estaria na estação no começo da tarde, quando teriam de buscá-lo_. "Não pode ser tão ruim assim, pode?", _perguntou-se, pois se os irmãos não trataram Draco tão mal, mesmo sendo um Malfoy, então não tratariam Max diferente.

Mal levantou da cama, ouviu burburinhos abafados de conversa animada vindo de baixo e estranhou todos terem acordado tão cedo em pleno domingo; principalmente Rony, concluiu, passando pela porta do quarto vazio do irmão.

Ao entrar na cozinha, Gina teve uma surpresa: conversando animadamente ao redor da mesa com pães, bolos, ovos, bacon e biscoitos, estavam Carlinhos e Max, além da população habitual d'A Toca.

"Max e Carlinhos!" – exclamou, chamando a atenção de todos para sua presença. Aparentemente ninguém havia notado que ela estava na porta, tão grande era a balbúrdia de sete pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo.

"Gina!". – Max também exclamou, levantando-se e indo até a namorada, que mantinha a boca aberta, cética. "Bom dia!". – Cumprimentou-lhe, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e a abraçando calorosamente – ela o advertiu anteriormente a não terem qualquer intimidade "ousada" na frente dos irmãos ou dos pais.

Carlinhos também saiu da mesa para lhe abraçar e Gina não conseguiu formular frases inteiras, até finalmente respirar.

"Eu... Eu pensei que você não tivesse sido dispensado, Carlinhos...". – Gina protestou.

"Aquele dragão novo problemático foi despachado para Escócia" – _("O monstro do lago Ness" ou algo assim...rsss!) _– então o chefe me deu folga e pudemos partir mais cedo" – explicou.

"Vocês poderiam ter me acordado!". – Ralhou.

"A Sra. Weasley nos explicou que você ficou ontem o dia inteiro ajudando os gêmeos a embrulhar artigos na loja, então deixamos você descansar" – Max comentou, os três de volta à mesa.

Passada a surpresa, Gina se reuniu à conversa animada e logo se deu por satisfeita ao perceber que os gêmeos estavam se dando maravilhosamente bem com o namorado – o que já esperava, pois os irmãos dificilmente não faziam amizade – e até Rony, apesar de relutante, estava gostando do rapaz.

Talvez fosse porque ele viera acompanhado de Carlinhos e a primeira impressão que tiveram era de que ele era apenas mais um amigo do irmão. E também o fato dele ter chegado com vestes que lhe cobriam os braços e com o rosto liso sem nenhum vestígio de barba pareceu ajudar.

"Eu acho que o Vampiro vai ficar feliz em saber notícias da Transilvânia" – o Sr. Weasley olhou atrás de si, recebendo um olhar indagador de Max. – "Nós temos um vampiro no sótão, nenhum dos dois lhe contou?".

"Vampiros no sótão não é um assunto muito comentado na Romênia, papai..." – Carlinhos riu. – "Ainda mais com a supertição criada pelos trouxas sobre Drácula".

"Na verdade foram os próprios bruxos daquela província que criaram toda essa lenda sobre vampiros sanguinários comandados pelo célebre Drácula. Não queriam mais trouxas do que já agüentavam e criar semimortos sugadores de sangue – uma imagem errônea dos vampiros – é uma ótima maneira de espantar trouxas" – Max explicou. – "Contudo, atualmente, os trouxas freqüentam muito aquela província para fazer o que eles chamam de _filmes_".

"Seu pai me contou um dia que em um de seus jogos, perderam um balaço e o encontraram meses depois, em um dos lagos da Transilvânia!" – Gina comentou.

"Ele só jogou profissionalmente na Romênia por seis meses, então não acredito que isso tenha acontecido..." – Max explicou. – "Mas ele sempre gosta de contar essa história...".

"Seu pai era batedor?" – Jorge perguntou, animado.

"Não, na verdade, era apanhador dos _Fitchburg Finches_ e também de uma equipe americana".

"Você é filho de Maximus Brankovitch III?" – o Sr. Weasley exclamou, incrédulo.

"Sim, senhor!" – Afirmou, sorrindo. – "Maximus Brankovitch IV" – apresentou-se – "descendente de Maximus Benidius, o gladiador".

"Não é difícil adivinhar qual vai ser o nome do seu filho" – Fred cochichou no ouvido de Gina, recebendo um chute por debaixo da mesa.

O Sr. Weasley parecia encantado com aquelas informações, mas os ocupantes restantes da mesa não associavam os nomes com nenhum feito grandioso. A não ser por Molly, sorrindo boba para filha, os olhos dizendo que aquele era o genro perfeito.

Gina passou mais alguns minutos escutando seu pai comentar as maravilhosas capturas do pomo por Brankovitch, deixando Max orgulhoso e um pouco envergonhado de tanta admiração. Arthur disfarçou a decepção, quando Max afirmou nunca ter tido jeito para Quadribol, logo depois comentando que a filha jogava maravilhosamente bem, apesar de nunca tê-la visto em campo.

Após o café da manhã, Max arrastou discretamente Gina para cima, o que não deixou de ser notado pelos quatro irmãos Weasley, apesar de Carlinhos já não se importar mais com os dois, estando acostumado com as suas escapadas.

"Por Merlin! Como eu senti sua falta!". – Max murmurou, assim que adentraram o quarto de Gina.

Ele não a esperou dizer nenhuma palavra, comprimindo-a na porta quando a fechara. As pernas se enroscaram e os lábios não se desgrudaram por nenhum segundo, até que Gina o afastou sem ar, recebendo exclamações de protesto.

"Foram só dois dias!" –Riu, segurando as mãos de Max entre as suas para que não houvesse nenhum perigo de reaproximação.

"Foram três noites, se contarmos que quinta-feira eu tive que ficar no acampamento!".

"Então serão dez, Sr. Maximus!". – Ela provocou, vendo a cara de frustração do namorado.

"Eu não acre... Você não pode estar falan... Ora, Gina, eu...". – Ele se calou, desanimado, sentando-se na cama. "Talvez nós...".

"Essa é a casa dos meus pais..." – Gina murmurou em advertência.

"Se esse é o problema, nós podemos resolver!".

Gina o olhou, o brilho de seus olhos denunciando exatamente o que ele queria dizer. Tentou não se render, mas nunca resistia a expressão marota estampada em seu rosto e sorriu em cumplicidade.

Ele a puxou para a cama, enchendo-a de beijos novamente. Logo depois saiu do quarto e voltou com um embrulho fino em suas mãos. Apenas o entregou para Gina, recebendo um olhar indagador.

"O que é isto?". – Ela questionou, o objetivo largo e fino em seu colo.

"Uma tentativa desesperada... Abra!".

Ela desatou o laço e rasgou o papel que envolvia o presente. Surpresa, passou o dedo pelas letras douradas do título do livro: _Características e curiosidades dos Dragões – Um manual para criadores_ escrito pelo _Clã MacFusty._

"Eu não acredito! Você vem procurando esse livro faz meses! Não pode me dar! Deve ter sido difícil achá-lo!" – Gina disse, os olhos postos no sorriso contentado do namorado.

"Eu o venho procurando desde o dia que você comentou talvez não querer mais cuidar de dragões. E visto que não mudou de idéia, encontrei-o no momento certo e espero que ele faça a façanha que eu não consegui: mantê-la na Romênia".

"Oh, Max...". – Gina o abraçou, um frio na barriga lhe assolando. Todas as vezes que era indagada por Max se deveria mesmo voltar para a Inglaterra, ficava em dúvida. Ele parecia ser o único com poder de lhe deixar confusa. Contudo, não o suficiente para desistir da idéia de voltar, pois, afinal, estava ali agora... – "Não faça isso, você sabe que eu...".

"Você ainda pode desistir. Carlton disse que seu lugar sempre estará livre caso quiser voltar e eu acredito que você nasceu para cuidar de dragões! Não a vejo tratando de corujas ou diabretes... Você é uma domadora de feras! Minha domadora!".

Gina riu, o coração apertado. Já haviam tido aquela conversa diversas vezes, já haviam chorado e gritado muito um com o outro. Mas nunca conseguiam colocar um ponto final naquele assunto, talvez porque só havia uma maneira de finalizar a discussão e nenhum dos dois tocara nessa possibilidade.

"Eu... eu não sei, Max...". – Ela posou sua mão no rosto dele. – "Minha vida parece estar presa aqui, eu não consigo me imaginar vivendo em outro lugar...".

"Mas você já viveu fora, não me diga que foi tão ruim assim" – lançou-lhe um olhar severo, fazendo-a rir.

"Foi maravilhoso, seu bobo. Mas nunca imaginei ser permanente".

"Talvez não até agora. Se eu lhe pedisse..." – Gina o interrompeu, a mão deslizando até a boca de Max num pedido de silêncio.

"Não diga. Essas palavras não podem ser ditas à toa, então não as pronuncie...".

Ele consentiu, mesmo sem entender.

"Você não entende, Gina!". – Exclamou, frustrado. – "Eu não posso voltar a comer a meleca que seu irmão diz ser comida, é intragável...!".

"Ora, seu... É só por isso que me quer de volta?". – Ela partiu para cima dele, fazendo-o deitar-se na cama.

"O quê? Você imaginou ser por outro motivo?". – Ele riu, recomeçando mais uma sessão de beijos.

Na segunda de manhã, logo após o pai e os irmãos – com a exceção de Carlinhos que fora visitar alguns amigos – terem partido para o trabalho, Gina e Max se aninharam no sofá da sala e começaram a explorar o livro sobre dragões. Chegaram em um capítulo sobre animagia, onde se dizia ser extremamente raro encontrar um animago dragão, pois só existiam cinco no mundo todo, dos quais quatro já estavam mortos e o único vivo na atualidade não tinha mais do que dois anos de experiência com animagia.

"O que foi, Gina?". – Max indagou sobre o suspiro de espanto da namorada.

"Eu conheço esse animago!". – Exclamou, passando o dedo sobre o nome destacado.

"_Draco Lucius Malfoy_?". – Ele leu, recebendo confirmação de Gina. – "Ora, eu também quero conhecê-lo! Com este nome, não havia como escolher outro animal, havia?". – Ele riu. – "Você o conheceu onde?".

"Hogwarts. Estudou no mesmo ano do meu irmão Rony" – disse, esperando a pergunta fatal.

"Na Grifinória, sua casa?".

"Não... Na Sonserina...". – Ela o viu olhar com espanto.

"Seu irmão disse que sonserinos não fazem amizade com outras casas... Eram eles, não? Ou eram os tais corvitais?".

"Corvinais... Mas sim, os sonserinos não são muito amigáveis, realmente...".

"Então como você o conheceu?". – Max já esperava uma resposta nada agradável.

"Bem, os Malfoy são bem conhecidos por aqui e Rony, Mione e Harry não se deram bem com ele desde o primeiro dia de aula... Também posso dizer que o conheço desde sempre, já que meu pai sempre criticou o pai dele...". – Max pareceu ficar satisfeito, mas Gina continuou. – "Mas na verdade, eu o conheço muito mais do que somente por comentários... Nós namoramos no meu quinto ano...". – Falou sem encará-lo.

"Bom, mas ele é passado, não?". – Gina assentiu.

Mal acabara de virar a página, como uma certa maneira de encerrar o assunto, uma coruja pousou sobre o encosto do sofá e largou um pergaminho sobre o livro, logo voando pela cozinha.

"É para você" – Max mostrou o nome caprichosamente escrito e Gina tremeu ao reconhecer a letra.

_Srta. Weasley,_

_Tendo em vista que nosso responsável pelos cuidados animais se encontra ausente e não encontrando nenhum especialista do Ministério desocupado no momento, solicitamos, devido à urgência do caso, sua presença no banco Gringotes o mais breve possível para assuntos não mencionáveis.  
__Sabendo de sua formação acadêmica e da colaboração de sua família com o Ministério da Magia, vimos por este, solicitar esse favor.  
__Atenciosamente,_

_Eleanus K. Brown  
__Sub-Diretor_

A letra era claramente escrita por Draco e era compreensível estar no nome do superior responsável. Ela resolveu omitir esse detalhe e se inclinou para Max. 

"Eu vou até lá, parece ser extremamente necessário...".

"Como eles sabem que você já voltou da Romênia? E por que não chamaram Carlinhos no seu lugar?" – Max questionou, subindo com Gina para o quarto.

Ela prolongou a espera, tirando a blusa e se virando para abrir o armário. Assim que vestiu outra blusa e sentou-se na cama para trocar as calças e calçar suas botas de couro de dragão, fazendo par com as de Max, Gina o encarou.

"Eu encontrei Draco quando cheguei. Conte-lhe que me formara em TCM e que era especialista em dragões e ele me disse que trabalhava no Gringotes... Talvez seja verdadeira a lenda de que há dragões protegendo alguns cofres lá embaixo!". – Ela tentou colocar um tom divertido na conversa, sabendo que Max ficaria admirado com dragões em bancos subterrâneos, mas ele estava mais interessado no encontro de Gina com o _ex_.

"Você não disse que ele era passado?". – Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e era claro o ciúme. – "Engraçado, você mal aparece e ele já lhe procura assim, com uma desculpa esfarrapada!".

"Max, a carta estava remetida com outro nome...".

"Mas só ele sabia, não? E seu nome logo lhe veio à mente! Talvez para _você_ seja passado, Gina, mas para esse idiota parece que não! Eu vou com você!". – Ele exclamou, saindo do quarto sem esperar uma resposta de Gina.

Ela acabou de calçar as botas, perplexa, e apanhou sua capa. Seria engraçado presenciar um encontro dos dois, tão diferentes. Seria engraçado se _ela_ não estivesse presente, na verdade..._ "Vai ser um belo espetáculo..."_.

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

Quando Draco chegou, as mesas estavam vazias e não havia nenhuma conta espalhada por elas, como habitualmente acontecia. Caminhou até sua mesa e depositou o chapéu sobre alguns papéis. Já ia sair para procurar alguém quando um duende novo passou correndo por ele.

"Ei, espere aí!". – Gritou, fazendo-o parar. – "Aonde foram todos?".

"Lá embaixo... Problemas... Andar cinco, seção dez... Primeiro corredor direito...". – O duende falou pausadamente, faltando-lhe ar. Mal acabou de murmurar a última palavra, saiu correndo, deixando um Draco perplexo para trás.

_"Andar cinco... Dragões!_" concluiu, seguindo os passos do duende.

Draco chegou no vagonete à caverna mencionada em poucos segundos e logo notou a balburdia instalada ali. Alguns bruxos discutiam nervosamente em um canto enquanto o Sub-Diretor andava de um lado para o outro, seguido pelos olhos dos estagiários perdidos.

As vozes dos bruxos ecoavam pelas paredes altas e pedaços de sua conversa rebatiam nos ouvidos de Draco enquanto ele se dirigia até o Sub-Diretor.

"O que aconteceu, Sr. Brown?". – Perguntou calmamente, fazendo o diretor parar de andar.

"O _Bola de fogo chinês_ está com catapora!". – Exclamou, perplexo, deixando claro que não sabia que dragões podiam pegar catapora. O que também foi uma novidade para Draco. – "Não conseguimos comunicação com MacFusty, visto que ele se enfurnou na ilha de sua família...".

"Já tentaram alguém do Ministério?". – Draco sugeriu.

O Sr. Brown pareceu muito ofendido com a pergunta, como se fosse incompetente o suficiente para que não tivesse pensado nessa possibilidade.

"Todos ocupados, Sr. Malfoy" – ele bufou.

Draco olhou para os colegas e eles deram de ombro, também sem saberem o que fazer.

"Os estagiários do Sr. MacFusty deveriam saber lidar com a situação".

"Deveriam!". – O Sub-Diretor quase gritou, como se ele já não tivesse enchido o ouvido do grupo afastado que discutia bravamente a um canto. – "Se não tiver nenhuma idéia brilhante, Sr. Malfoy, é melhor não me sugerir mais nenhuma solução óbvia!".

Depois disso, Draco resolveu não gastar mais sua paciência tentando ajudar. _"Que se dane esse velho rabugento! Vai se aposentar logo mesmo. Um triste fim de carreira..."_. Já estava decidido a não se pronunciar novamente quando uma idéia, na verdade uma pessoa, veio em sua mente. Ele até deixaria o diretor se descabelar sozinho, mas era vantajoso para ele também se essa _idéia_ fosse posta em prática. Ignorou o aviso de sua consciência de que não deveria remexer no passado e falou novamente.

"Senhor, uma última sugestão" – a contragosto, não tendo nenhuma saída de qualquer modo, o Sub-Diretor assentiu. "A Srta. Weasley acabou de chegar da Romênia, onde trabalhava com dragões. Já que sua família é muito chegada ao Ministério, creio que ela não vai negar ajuda".

Os olhos do Sr. Brown brilharam e Draco jurou que ele queria beijá-lo, mas ao invés disso soltou um grito de satisfação.

"Eu sabia que você era bom, Sr. Malfoy! Você faz jus ao seu sangue!". – O Diretor sequer notou que era um _Malfoy_ falando de uma _Weasley_ tão intimamente, tamanha sua alegria.

"Eu irei até lá em cima, enviar uma coruja".

Foi quando Draco estava no vagonete que percebeu o que estava fazendo. Iria pedir ajuda para Gina Weasley. A Gina que ele deixou esquecida no passado depois de ter uma porta batida na sua cara. A Gina que voltou para o presente quando a viu tão diferente n'O Caldeirão Furado. A Gina que parecia nunca ter saído de seus pensamentos... _"Saiu, Draco, no momento em que rompeu o namoro. Não vá querer se humilhar para uma Weasley ingrata!"_, ele se censurou.

Chegando até seu departamento, escreveu a tal carta e a enviou o mais rápido possível, logo depois contando para Amanda Johnson – outra estagiária – o que havia ocorrido nas cavernas.

Não demorou muito para que Gina chegasse e quando a porta do departamento se abriu, Draco segurou sua respiração e se sentiu completamente idiota por estar agindo daquela maneira. Contudo, qualquer atordoamento que a presença de Gina lhe pudesse causar foi abafado pelo espanto – ou ciúme? raiva? incredulidade? – de vê-la chegar acompanhada.

Não havia uma palavra melhor do que _vulgar_ para definir o que Draco achou do bruxo ao lado de Gina – para Amanda e qualquer outra garota a palavra apropriada era _sexy_. A calça apertada, os cabelos despenteados e a capa e as botas de couro de dragão berravam aos olhos conservadores de Draco e ele se perguntou onde Gina achara aquela imitação ordinária de trouxa rebelde. Melhor, na cabeça dele, a primeira pergunta era _o que_ ela tinha com ele. E quase perdeu a compostura e a fez quando Gina se dirigiu até ele, mas se recompôs a tempo de não passar vergonha.

"Bom dia, Draco" – murmurou, sorrindo. Estava claro nos olhos do louro o desagrado ao vê-la acompanhada e Gina se viu contente por isso. – "Bom dia, Amanda, quanto tempo!".

As duas garotas trocaram abraços enquanto os rapazes se examinavam, os dois perguntando-se o quanto o outro tinha conhecimento de si próprio e da sua proximidade com Gina.

"Este é Max Brankovitch" – Gina apresentou para os dois estagiários – "e estes são Draco Malfoy e Amanda Johnson, cunhada do Fred".

Max não se ressentiu quando Gina não o apresentou como namorado, já que eles nunca o faziam quando não estavam com pessoas realmente íntimas ou quando estavam trabalhando, o que era o caso. Mas ele desejou que ela o tivesse feito dessa vez para que aquele louro de olhos arrogantes perdesse sua pose superior.

"Acho que devemos ir até lá embaixo" – Draco sugeriu, encabeçando a fila para os vagonetes.

Quando chegaram até lá, Amanda logo se sentou na primeira fileira e Gina na segunda. Era de se esperar que Max acompanhasse Gina, mas Draco deliberadamente tomou-lhe o lugar, sentando-se ao lado dela, o que deixou o romeno totalmente irado, mas transparecendo descaso com o fato. Não queria dar ao louro o gosto de ser motivo de ciúme.

Gina também ficou intrigada quando Draco sentou-se ao seu lado, mas não disse nenhuma palavra. Já havia andado por aqueles túneis uma vez quando abriu uma conta antes de partir para a Romênia, mas a sensação de terror que lhe assomou continuava a ser a mesma e involuntariamente, ela se viu agarrando a mão de Draco na primeira descida. Quando se deu conta do que fizera, uma nova descida a assombrou e não teve tempo de questionar se o que estava fazendo era errado.

Quanto a Draco, acostumado com a turbulência dos vagonetes, só sentiu um tremor percorrer seu corpo quando o quente da pele de Gina tocou sua mão. Ele a encarou quando ela apertou forte, mas parecia estar por demais apavorada para perceber. Sentiu uma vontade imensa em abraçá-la e acalentá-la, mas desistiu na hora ao encarar os cabelos negros do bruxo à sua frente. Estava clara qual era a relação dos dois e ele se sentiu invadido de ira. O que aquele idiota tinha que não recebia um pé na bunda como ele?

Quando o vagonete parou, Draco desceu primeiro, seguido de uma atordoada Gina. Assim que ela pôs os pés no chão, sentiu uma vertigem forte e seus joelhos cederam. Suas mãos se estenderam à frente na procura de algo para se apoiar e encontraram os ombros de Draco, que prontamente agarrou sua cintura, dobrando os joelhos ao receber o peso de Gina.

Seus rostos ficaram quase colados e Draco sentia uma necessidade imensa de acabar com aquele espaço entre suas bocas. Suas mãos na cintura de Gina, não apenas a seguravam, mas aproveitavam ao máximo o contato tão desejado com aquele corpo e ele suspeitou que ela sentiria suas costelas doerem tamanha era a força com que as apertava. Sua respiração estava falha e era impossível não manter a boca entreaberta.

E Gina não sabia se sua tontura agora era causada pela agitação do vagonete ou pela proximidade dos olhos de Draco, tão nítidos naquela mínima distância. Ela sentia sua cintura doer com a pressão das mãos dele, mas não se importava, pois toda sua concentração estava na respiração ofegante do louro saindo pela boca entreaberta. _"Céus...!",_ pensou, sabendo que _tinha_ que beijá-lo.

"Ela já está segura, Sr. Malfoy" – a voz de Max, fria e revelando desgosto, soou nos ouvidos de Gina e ela rapidamente tirou as mãos do ombro de Draco. Um desconforto enorme surgiu entre os quatro, principalmente porque Max não tirava os olhos de Gina, e Amanda rapidamente se ofereceu para indicar o caminho.

Ao chegarem à presença do Sub-diretor, este ficou muito contente por contar com dois especialistas vindos da Romênia e começou a explanar sobre seu problema com o dragão do cofre cinqüenta e dois.

"Primeiramente, ele deve ser isolado" – Max explicou, após o diretor dizer-lhes qual era a situação. – "Qualquer contato, seja humano ou não, deve ser evitado, pois a catapora é extremamente contagiosa".

"Catapora de dragões em humanos?". – O Sr. Brown exclamou, como se já sentisse os sintomas da doença em seu corpo.

"É muito raro, mas é melhor prevenir, pois a doença é perigosa em bruxos" – Gina esclareceu. – "Em todo caso, seria bom ministrar poções preventivas para todos que desceram até aqui e principalmente para os dragões restantes".

"E quanto ao dragão doente, poções tranqüilizantes, pois as bolinhas que se espalham no couro do animal são muito dolorosas e ele pode destruir tudo à frente, caso não seja acalmado" – Max concluiu.

Ele e Gina deram mais instruções aos estagiários de TCM e pediram para verem o dragão doente. Ninguém parecia estar disposto a levá-los, agora que sabiam que a doença era contagiosa.

"Eu os levarei" – Draco se ofereceu.

Max fez uma careta de desagrado, mas não se opôs, visto que não era de se fazer casos, mesmo visualizando sua namorada ser "atacada" pelo ex.

"Receio que seja melhor não, Sr. Malfoy" – Gina falou formalmente, estando na presença do Sub-Diretor. "Devido à sua habilidade peculiar, não deve se arriscar perto do dragão, aliás, não deveria nem estar aqui conosco".

Max entendeu de prontidão o que Gina quis dizer e lhe agradou ver a namorada dispensar a companhia do louro arrogante.

"Não compreendo o que a senhorita quer dizer com _habilidade pelicular_" – Draco indagou.

"Ela se refere a sua animagia, Sr. Malfoy. Você estará mais suscetível à doença devido a sua situação" – Max falou, os olhos faiscando de prazer.

Draco ainda tentou argumentar, mas no fim acabara largado pelos dois depois de lhes explicar o caminho até o dragão.

"Não sabia que você gostava de filhinhos de papai" – Max ironizou quando estavam a uma distância segura. Entraram por um túnel e deveriam virar no segundo corredor da esquerda.

"Eu sou bem eclética quando a namorados...". – Ela provocou. – "Veja, estou namorando um domador de dragões agora! Você sabe, músculos definidos, calça apertada, cabelos rebeldes, um romeno quente...!".

Ele riu da descrição, voltando ao seu habitual humor, mas não deixando o assunto de lado.

"Você não parece ter apagado muito bem esse seu passado...".

"E você nunca foi ciumento...".

"Você nunca deu motivo...".

"Eu estou dando agora?". – Gina se indignou.

"Aquilo no vagonete foi praticamente um amasso!". – Max jogou.

Gina abriu a boca para argumentar, mas calou-se no mesmo instante. Haviam chegado até a caverna do dragão e os dois estavam boquiabertos.

O imponente animal era vermelho rubro, seu couro dividido em hexágonos irregulares que brilhavam com a luz dos archotes. Seus olhos redondos eram âmbares e na ponta de seu nariz havia pêlos semelhantes a um bigode comprido. Mas o mais impressionante eram as asas sobre suas costas, cobertas de escamas e com espinhos nas pontas.

"É um _Firedragon_!". – Max exclamou, totalmente deslumbrado.

"Ou _Bola de fogo chinês_ como é mais conhecido. Extremamente raros aqui na Europa!" – Gina concluiu, também abismada com a beleza do dragão vermelho.

Estavam em uma caverna enorme, dividida por correntes de luzes que os protegia contra o dragão enfurecido que esfregava suas costas contra a parede na tentativa de amenizar sua dor.

"Suas manchas são brancas! Você lembra que eram vermelhas naquele dragão irlandês? Talvez nós pudéssemos tentar um feitiço tranqüilizante para tirar a dor, pois a poção vai demorar algumas horas...". – Max sugeriu.

"Essas correntes de energia impedem qualquer feitiço, além do mais, ele precisaria receber vários ataques de uma só vez. Devíamos ter chamado Carlinhos...". – Gina protestou.

"Se nós tirarmos a parede protetora e lançarmos feitiços sucessivamente, poderá dar certo".

Gina sorriu, vendo o brilho nos olhos castanhos de Max. Ele adorava desafios. Ela concordou com um aceno e quando ele já ia tirar a parede de proteção, Amanda apareceu correndo.

"Venham, rápido! Draco está cheio de pintas amarelas pelo rosto e parece prestes a desmaiar!".

Os dois se olharam, surpresos. Desistiram da idéia de ajudar o Bola de fogo. Havia outro dragão doente.

_

* * *

__N/A2: Eu enchi esse capítulo de informações que são, a maioria, tirada dos livros, como a catapora, o nome do pai do Max, o clã MacFusty, a espécie do dragão doente...etc, etc! Mas a Amanda e o Sr. Brown (vovô da Lilá!) são OC, ok!  
Obrigada de novo pelos comentários, e não deixem de mandar reviews!_


	5. Cumplicidade

_N/A: Noxa, eu tenho que colocar mais "amassos D/G"...rs! Quantas reviews! Mto obrigada!  
Comentando:  
**Carol Herzog – **Nhaa, qto tempo! Sim, não deixe de aparecer sempre!  
**miaka – **Huahuha... que review maravilhosa! Não me acostume mal...! Eu também adoro comentar detalhes! Nha, Max é tudo mesmo, acho que me empolguei demais na hora de descrevê-lo...rs!  
**Agathabell Black – **Yes, eu também notei isso... Bah, é fase, sabe! Mas o prólogo até que foi meio dramático...rs! Quanto ao Max, eu vou fundar um fã-clube...rs!  
**Nami Nayuuki – **Bom, o Draco melhora à medida que o Max se distancia da Gina! Rs!  
**Elecktra – **Muito obrigada!  
**Miri – **Eu também queria...! Bom, o Max já deve ter uma fila enorme esperando na Romênia, rs!  
**Helena Black – **Oh, nada mais lindo do que um louro doente e precisando de cuidados... Quem resiste?  
**bIA wEasLeY MalFoY – **Nha, obrigada! Também é minha paixão...(Ah, no fds eu leio!)  
**Duda Amaral – **Yes, não poderia se esperar nada menos que um dragão para um Malfoy, né! Veadinhos e cães são para fracos... (Ok, não me matem, isso foi brincadeira...rs!).  
**PatyAnjinha Malfoy Potter – **Yes, dos livros, mas não só dos "Hp e...", mas também dos "Animais Fantásticos..." e "Quadribol...", que na verdade, eu não li! O.o – Peguei alguns nomes no 3V...hehe  
**Ronnie Wheezhy – **Xim, xim! Estou continuando!  
**Cristina Melx – **Nha, obrigada )!  
**Diana Prallon – **Sim... eu só preciso arranjar uma maneira...rs!  
**Joana – **Yes! Acho que dessa vez fui mais rapidinha!  
**Jasmin Tuk – **Nha, eu tinha que fazer isso, ou não ia controlar minha ânsia por triângulos D/G/H...rs! Ah, eu acho que vou escrever mais fics, assim encontro mais pessoas desaparecidas...rsss!  
**Mystica Black – **É, eu percebi que um "quase-amasso" é bem aceito, imagine um amasso de verdade! Rs!  
**Srta. Wheezy – **Sim, quem dera... (Suspira junto...).  
Um obrigada enorme para a **Simone**, muito prestativa e ótima beta!  
Bom, o capítulo está morninho, mas eu amei o flash,e espero que vocês também! _

* * *

**Capítulo quatro – Cumplicidade**

_Sozinho no escuro nesse túnel do tempo  
Sigo o sinal que me liga à corrente dos sentimentos  
Onde se encontra a chave que me devolverá  
O sentido das palavras ou uma imagem familiar _

Gina quase levou as mãos à boca quando viu o estado de Draco: o rosto repleto de bolinhas amarelas vivas, quase imperceptíveis na pele pálida, a boca apertada em um sinal de dor e os olhos vermelhos. Ele estava sentando numa poltrona conjurada por alguns dos presentes, que faziam o máximo para ficarem bem distantes.

"Eu não acredito!". – Ela exclamou, cética. – "Ei, você! Não saia daqui!" – Gritou para um estagiário que ia para o corredor dos vagonetes.

"Ninguém sai daqui!". – Max enfatizou. – "Todos precisam tomar a poção antes de saírem daqui ou poderão causar um surto de catapora de dragão no banco. Ei!". – Chamou um duende. – "Por favor, vá até lá em cima e avise que ninguém mais pode subir e se houver alguém que já passou por aqui nas últimas horas, deve descer...! Não, não, duendes não são contaminados!". – Brigou, após o duende sugerir que talvez estivesse contaminado.

"Se vocês tivessem nos avisados sobre qual era o problema, poucos estariam expostos à contaminação agora...". – Gina falava áspera, toda sua pose de boa moça deixada para trás há muito tempo.

"Srta. Weasley, não é seguro discutir tais assuntos por cartas! Informar que temos dragões aqui é oferecer material para que ladrões invadam o banco!". – O Sr. Brown esbravejou.

"Se alguém quiser invadir o banco, não há melhor momento do que agora com um possível surto de catapora ameaçando seus dragões! Se vocês tivessem um responsável descente e tomassem as medidas necessárias na hora certa, não estaríamos tendo esse problema!". – Max acusou, deixando claro no seu sotaque que ele os culpava por serem ingleses com suas ridículas tradições.

"Se você está me acusando de incompetente, senhor Romênia, acho melhor sair daqui!". – O Sub-Diretor falou, a boca cerrada de ira.

"Ele só está dizendo, Sr. Brown, que vocês deveriam ter um responsável pelos dragões que não estivesse ausente" – Gina explicou, tentando amenizar o clima tenso.

"O Sr. MacFusty está de férias desde o mês passado e só volta daqui a uma semana! Não há como contatá-lo naquela ilha maldita a não ser por coruja, que demorará a chegar!".

"Você quer dizer que alguém do clã MacFusty trabalha aqui?". – Max murmurou, incrédulo. – "Um dos membros do clã das ilhas _Hebrides_?".

O Sr. Brown acenou satisfeito com a cabeça, como se desafiasse Max a acusá-lo de contratar alguém incompetente.

"Ei!". – Draco berrou da poltrona. – "Será que vocês poderi...". – Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, curvando-se para o lado e vomitando todo o café da manhã.

De repente todos se lembraram do porquê estavam discutindo e voltaram suas atenções para Draco, que suava copiosamente.

Gina correu até ele, limpando o vômito com um feitiço e colocando sua mão sobre a testa molhada do louro num gesto maternal. Ela retirou a mão e olhou assustada para Max, logo se voltando para o Sr. Brown.

"Nós precisamos de uma sala isolada com um banheiro e uma cama, que seja o mais próximo possível das cavernas".

"Você quer deixá-lo aqui? Não seria melhor levá-lo para o _St. Mungus_?". – O Sr. Brown sugeriu, claramente querendo se livrar do doente.

Gina o arrastou para um canto, falando baixo.

"O Sr. Malfoy é um animago dragão. Nós não sabemos quais são os efeitos que podem ocorrer com ele e talvez seja melhor que se transforme em dragão para que se cure mais rápido e seguramente. Então seria melhor mantê-lo aqui até sabermos exatamente o que fazer".

Contrariado, o Sr. Brown concordou.

"No corredor do primeiro andar onde se pegam os vagonetes há uma sala à direita, vocês podem usá-la".

"Não há outro meio de se chegar até lá em cima que não seja com os vagonetes?". – Gina perguntou, recebendo uma negativa do diretor.

"Mantenha a boca fechada, então, Malfoy" – Max ironizou, ajudando Gina a transportá-lo com uma maca conjurada, pois ele parecia desnorteado demais para andar.

Após levarem Draco até a sala e conjurarem uma cama, Max voltou até a caverna a fim de ficar com o dragão. Gina o fez prometer milhares de vezes que não iria tentar nada para aliviar a dor do animal, ainda não acreditando quando ele saiu entusiasmado.

Virou-se para conversar com Draco e percebeu que ele havia adormecido no tempo que conversara com Max. Involuntariamente mordeu o lábio inferior, preocupada com a situação do louro e com as conseqüências de um tratamento retardado. Aproximou-se da cama, encarando o rosto inconsciente e imaginando o quanto ele teria mudado naqueles anos em que não se encontraram.

Delicadamente, retirou uma mecha de sua testa molhada e admirou cada detalhe daquele rosto cansado e cheio de pintinhas amarelas. Sua pele ardia devido à febre e mesmo assim Gina sentia a _sua pele_ eletrizar ao tocar na de Draco. Não deveria sentir essas coisas, censurou-se, não deveria estar tão preocupada e tão sensibilizada por alguém que agora era quase um estranho.

_"Será que cometi um erro anos atrás?"_, perguntou-se, fechando os olhos. _"Talvez devesse ter esperado mais... Talvez tivesse dado certo, como deu no começo..."_. Deslizou sua mão até a de Draco, apertando-a forte enquanto o ouvia delirar em febre. _"Certo ou não, eu estou aqui, Draco..."_.

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

_A segunda semana das férias de Natal foi passada longe de Draco, pois ele havia voltado para a casa dos pais, a fim de não abandoná-los por inteiro.Gina ficou bem desanimada; mas intimamente, apesar da saudade que sentiria da namorada, ele adorou ir embora d'A Toca._

_Então eles só se viram quando estavam descendo das carruagens, pois não havia como se encontrarem na balburdia da estação ou nos corredores abarrotados do trem com alunos contando suas histórias natalinas._

_Gina hesitou por um segundo. Haviam combinado que não esconderiam mais seu namoro de ninguém, e provavelmente isto incluía a escola inteira, mas ela estava com medo de expor a toda a população de Hogwarts o seu namoro intercasas, interclasses (sociais), inter-tudo-o-que-se-pudesse-imaginar... _

_Sabia que muitos achariam lindo o seu romance "exótico", pois se assemelhava a contos de fadas onde o amor rompia todas as barreiras do preconceito entre um relacionamento de uma trouxa com um bruxo para um final feliz. Mas, de repente, um namoro entre dois puro-sangues inimigos lhe pareceu muito mais grave do que um relacionamento entre trouxas e bruxos, visto aos olhos de bruxos ortodoxos._

_Talvez o pai de Draco o tivesse convencido de que ele não deveria perder tempo com uma garotinha pobre e sem prestígio, ainda mais sendo filha de um amante de trouxas! Ele poderia estar odiando-a agora, após ter passado a viagem inteira contando para os amigos sonserinos sobre a casa "agrupada" dos Weasley com seus apetrechos trouxas de segunda mão._

_Talvez se ela fosse até ele, tentando-o cumprimentar, fosse tratada com desprezo e humilhação para que todos soubessem que Malfoys não se misturam com a ralé. Havia milhares de motivos para Gina desistir de se aproximar de Draco naquele momento, mas também havia outros milhares comprovando que ele estava sendo sincero e que gostava dela. Aquela era a prova final, e fechando os olhos, respirou fundo e decidiu ir até ele._

_Mas ao abrir os olhos, deparou-se com o louro a lhe encarar com um sorriso despretensioso, os olhos brilhando magicamente._

_"Senti saudade" – ele murmurou, praticamente não emitindo nenhum som, os lábios se mexendo vagarosamente._

_Gina sentiu seus olhos se encherem d'água à medida que a dúvida escorria de dentro de si. Antes que começasse a chorar de fato e fizesse um escândalo que realmente faria Draco desistir dela, abraçou-o como se não o visse há muitos anos, sentindo seu cheiro, tocando seus cabelos finos e prolongando os arrepios em sua pele._

_Não ousaria ter mais nenhuma demonstração de intimidade, pois já ouvia cochichos ao seu lado, mas Draco afastou o rosto e levantou sua cabeça colocando a mão em seu queixo, vindo logo depois a unir sua boca em um beijo que causou uma onda de "Oh!'s" nas pessoas ao redor deles._

_"Bela recepção" – Gina sussurrou em seu ouvido, os olhos fechados para não encarar as pessoas com cara de espanto e assim, não estragar aquele momento único._

_"Me encontre naquela sala depois do jantar" – sussurrou também, logo se distanciando com sua pose confiante, como se aquele fosse um fato corriqueiro._

_Gina logo foi cercada por duas grifinórias da sua classe e por Luna Lovegood, que estava com seus olhos perdidos mirados na ruiva com espanto e satisfação. Sabendo que não teria uma abordagem amigável como a de Gina, Draco não procurou nenhum dos sonserinos e se dirigiu às escadas do castelo a fim de alcançar as masmorras o mais rápido possível._

_Não conseguiu completar seus objetivos, pois assim que virou para as escadarias da sala comunal, foi interpelado por Nott. _"Por Merlin! Só alguns viram o beijo e ele já se tornou notícia!"_, pensou, não sabendo dizer se isso o orgulhava ou lhe trazia arrependimento._

_"Draco, você não... Aquela garota é uma Weasley e... __Amiga de Harry Potter... Ela ajudou a prender seu pai, nossos pais! Deve haver algum plano, você está querendo se vingar ou algo assim?". – Perguntou, não querendo acreditar no que vira._

_Draco o mirou com os olhos frios, irado por ter que começar a dar explicações a quem não devia nada._

_"Meu pai já saiu de _Azkaban, _Theo, os Dementadores já não obedecem mais ao Ministério e eu não preciso me preocupar com isso. Agora, se eu estou com um plano ou não, não é problema seu!"._

_"Você não pode simplesmente manchar o nome da Sonserina se agarrando com aquela grifinória sem ter nenhum motivo aparente, ainda mais sendo ela filha de quem é!" – Theodore exclamou._

_Draco abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido por outras vozes atrás de si._

_"Então é mesmo verdade, Draco? Você e aquela pirralha?".­ – Pansy Parkison falou, o desprezo e decepção em sua voz aguda._

_"Talvez ele tenha um motivo, Nott, talvez ele _goste _dela!". – Nathan Kingness, um aluno do sétimo ano, falou, satirizando._

_"E o que você tem a ver com isso, Kingness?". – Draco falou entre dentes, pondo-se na frente do rapaz moreno._

_"Se você namora uma amante de trouxas, você_ é_ um amante de trouxas, Malfoy. E esse tipo de bruxo não é aceito na Sonserina!"._

_"Bom, não é você quem decide, não é?"._

_"Você é um deles agora, Malfoy. Então não reclame do tratamento que receberá daqui para frente" – o bruxo mais velho avisou, indo para a sala comunal, sendo acompanhado pelo restante dos alunos que pararam para apreciar mais um espetáculo._

_"Você pisou na bola, Draco...". – Nott murmurou enquanto se distanciava._

_Draco se surpreendeu ao encontrar Goyle e Crabbe ao seu lado e percebeu porque não havia sido atacado por Kingness ou um de seus amigos._

_"Seu pai nos avisou, Draco" – Crabbe explicou._

_Draco suspirou em alívio. Mesmo que os dois estivessem ali somente porque seu pai era amigo dos pais deles, ficou agradecido por ainda ter a companhia dos dois armários. Lúcio era esperto o bastante para perceber que nem todos aceitariam passivamente seu namoro como ele desagradavelmente aceitou._

_Mas no final das contas, descobriu no jantar que ainda tinha a companhia de Blás e Adriano, que pareciam não se importar muito com o namoro dele com Gina, já que relevavam mais o belo rosto e corpo da garota do que sua descendência. Contudo, Draco não arriscou comentar nada com eles sobre a ruiva, pois ninguém parecia disposto a escutá-lo falando de qualquer coisa relacionada a Weasley na mesa da Sonserina._

_Foi assim que encontrou Gina horas depois. Estava cansado de ter olhos enfurecidos sobre si durante o passar da noite, além dos comentários altos e maldosos que ouvira sobre como a casa estava decaindo ao receber alunos fracos e sentimentais que não respeitavam o próprio sobrenome para se aventurarem em paixões proibidas._

_"Eles são mais melosos com essas estórias do que eu que a estou vivendo!". – Disse em voz alta para si mesmo, calando-se ao ouvir Gina chegar._

_"Já está tão louco de saudade que está falando sozinho?". – Ela brincou, fazendo com que algo dentro dele se aquecesse e indicasse que apesar de tudo, valeria a pena por aquele sorriso._

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

Draco sentia uma forte dor na cabeça e sua pele parecia arder com o contato da roupa. Nunca havia imaginado que suas vestes fossem tão ásperas a ponto de parecerem arranhar toda sua epiderme. Tentou arrumar-se e percebeu que se mexer trazia mais dor ainda. Abriu os olhos, a claridade invadindo-os ardentemente.

Deparou-se com Gina e Brankovitch na porta, conversando discretamente, contudo, ele percebeu ser possível ouvir cada palavra deles e apurou seus ouvidos.

"... em dragão, pois a doença não é muito branda em humanos como é em dragões, você sabe. Lembra do Dindalo? Dois meses de cama...".

"Claro que lembro... Ele passou os três primeiros dias da doença na barraca ao meu lado e não parou de gemer por nenhum segundo" – Max reclamou. – "Mas Malfoy agüentará se manter na sua forma animaga por tanto tempo?".

"Não sei, ainda mais doente" – havia um tom de preocupação na voz sussurrada de Gina e fagulhas de alegria despontaram radiantes sobre a dor latente de Draco. – "Mas você lembra que eu lhe contei sobre o rato que era de Percy e passou para Rony? Era um animago e ficou transformado por doze anos... Talvez Draco agüente...". – Gina olhou para trás quando mencionou o nome do louro e se deparou com os olhos cinzas a encará-la.

"O assunto está acordado!". – Ele gemeu, amargamente.

"A Madame Warmed foi até lá embaixo ministrar as poções e logo estará aqui para medicá-lo também. Mas creio que ninguém mais se contaminou. É muito raro um humano contrair essa doença".

"Então eu sou uma pessoa de muita sorte" – ele satirizou, fazendo uma careta de dor.

"E o é mesmo! Poucas pessoas conseguiram se transformar em um animal tão grande quanto um dragão...". – Gina elogiou, aproximando-se dele.

"Eu já sou um" – ele soltou um gemido ao se sentar na cama – "mesmo antes da animagia" – falou em um tom convencido, referindo-se ao seu nome.

Max ainda permanecia encostado na porta, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Era claro em seus olhos o desgosto com que olhava Draco, evidentemente cansado, mas se esforçando ao máximo para parecer saudável para Gina.

Descontente, admitiu para si mesmo que de certo modo os dois – Gina e Malfoy – tinham alguma ligação muito forte, mesmo que não tivessem consciência disso. Eram visivelmente diferentes em seus gestos, personalidades e opiniões, contudo, naquela conversa distraída pareciam driblar essas barreiras por algo maior que Max esperou ser a doença do louro, porque, caso fosse outro o motivo, ele não hesitaria em ignorar o fato de Draco estar doente.

"Ele acordou, Madame" – Max informou quando a curandeira apareceu no corredor.

Ela adentrou o quarto com uma expressão preocupada e os olhos sérios.

"Nenhum dos presentes lá embaixo contraiu a doença" – informou, aliviando Max e Gina. – "Contudo, eu não tenho precedentes para me basear e não sei o que poderei fazer para uma melhoria segura quanto ao Sr. Malfoy" – algo no tom da voz da bruxa sugeriu a Draco que ela não gostava nada de sua família e ele, apesar de não gostar, compreendeu muito bem: o prestígio de seu sobrenome havia diminuído para alguns depois da segunda guerra contra Voldemort.

"Gina sugeriu que ele ficasse transformado em dragão, já que a doença se manifesta de maneira mais branda neles" – Max propôs.

"Eu também pensei nessa possibilidade...". – Madame Warmed concordou. – "Mas temo as reações que podem acontecer no organismo do Sr. Malfoy caso ele ingira as poções dos dragões... Nunca o fizemos e pode ser perigoso".

"E se ele passasse metade do dia transformado e a outra metade como humano?". – Gina questionou. – "Assim ele poderia ingerir os dois tipos de medicação...".

"Misturar duas poções pode ser perigoso...".

"Mas eu posso ficar como humano até o feito de uma poção passar e logo depois me transformar e tomar outra" – Draco sugeriu, a pele mais pálida do que o comum, mas sua voz saindo firme e clara.

"O senhor não está em condições de palpitar!". – Madame Warmed esbravejou enquanto revirava os olhos e parecia se lembrar de alguma coisa desagradável.

Draco olhou-a com descrença e abriu a boca para protestar, provavelmente com alguma ofensa. Mas Gina rapidamente lhe suplicou com os olhos para que ele tivesse paciência e não dissesse nada e desarmado, o louro concordou relutante.

A curandeira pareceu satisfeita em calar Draco, mas Max percebeu muito bem o porquê do louro ter ficado quieto e quis tirar Gina imediatamente dali para que ele parasse de presenciar evidências de cumplicidade que _não deviam existir_. Aliás, seu desejo era retirar também a Madame Warmed para que Draco perecesse ali, sozinho, agonizando em dor. Seria uma ótima maneira de mostrar que não se deve cobiçar a mulher alheira.

"Eu achei a idéia boa, Madame Warmed" – Gina defendeu, recebendo um olhar satisfeito de Draco, que ela não viu, mas que deixou Max mais irritado ainda.

"Okay, nós podemos tentar" – a bruxa concordou meio relutante. – "Ministrarei a poção de quatro em quatro horas e quando a última dose do dia perder seu efeito, o Sr. Malfoy se transformará e vocês ministrarão a dose única do dragão.".

"Como?". – Max se espantou. – "Pensei que a senhora faria isso".

"Eu cuido de doenças e acidentes com animais, não dos animais propriamente ditos" – ela lançou um olhar de desprezo para Draco. – "Além disso, a Srta. Weasley se comprometeu com o Sr. Brown de ficar responsável pelo dragão, digo, dragões doentes" – outro olhar nada amistoso.

Max olhou Gina com um misto de indignação e descrença. Era óbvio que ele também adoraria ficar cuidando do _Fireball_, que era um dragão legítimo, mas não de um filhinho de papai disfarçado de lagarto gigante! Aliás, ele até poderia cuidar dele, contanto que Gina estivesse bem distante, o que estava propenso a não acontecer.

Gina deu um sorriso amarelo para Max, pedindo desculpa. Havia conversado com o Sub-Diretor enquanto Draco dormia e o namorado olhava o dragão e devido à preocupação do bruxo em deixar um doente num prédio público – além do dragão -, Gina assumiu a responsabilidade de tratar do animal enquanto o MacFusty estava ausente e também prometeu ajudar à Madame Warmed a cuidar de Draco. Não estava nos planos dela cuidar de _outro_ dragão, mas ora, ela não se importava. Na verdade, estava curiosíssima para ver Draco transformado.

"O contato com MacFusty não parece demorar... Acho que podemos ficar aqui até ele chegar, não!" – Gina lhe lançou mais um sorriso de clemência.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Madame Warmed fez um aceno de descaso com a mão.

"Já está resolvido então! Agora vocês precisam levam o doente para comer, creio que não está tão mal assim para andar não?". – Disse, desafiando Draco, como se tivesse certeza de que ele era fraco demais para agüentar levantar-se.

Antes também que Draco pudesse lançar alguma grosseria contra a curandeira, Gina se intrometeu.

"Bem, não querendo assustá-lo, Draco, mas eu acho que as pessoas não se sentiriam bem, quero dizer... Você entende que não está com uma aparência boa e...".

"Você quer me deixar sem comer, doente, só por causa de alguns idiotas ignorantes?". – Draco questionou, toda sua confiança em Gina se esvaindo. Ora, e ele chegou a pensar que ela estava preocupada! Provavelmente estava também com nojo, louca para que ele se transformasse para não ter que encarar seu rosto repleto de bolinhas!

"Não, Draco" – Gina falou pacientemente. – "Eu iria sugerir que nós trouxéssemos a comida do refeitório até aqui para comermos juntos".

"Você quer dizer você e eu?". – Havia um tom de ingenuidade fingida na voz arrastada de Draco que fez Gina lembrar-se das provocações que ele fazia quando namoravam, então ela não pode deixar de lhe lançar um sorriso a meio fio, fazendo com que Max notasse novamente a cumplicidade irritante dos dois.

"Não, eu quero dizer você, Max e eu!". – Gina disse, olhando para o namorado, que pareceu de repente mais feliz.

Draco irritou-se.

_"Maldito estrangeiro! Agradeça a Merlin por eu estar impossibilitado de ter total liberdade de movimentos ou já estaria há muito estuporado rolando pela escada da entrada..."._

"Eu não vou me esconder por causa dos outros!". – Ele respondeu, nervoso.

"Bom, Sr. Malfoy, eu acho que a Srta. Weasley tem razão. Além do mais, na sua condição, não é melhor se movimentar muito. O senhor já fará um grande esforço quando tiver que ir até as cavernas...". – A curandeira se pronunciou evidentemente para provocar Draco, mesmo sabendo que estava se contradizendo.

"Ela manda, Malfoy. Nós vamos buscar a comida" – Max disse, puxando Gina pela cintura e lançando um olhar para Draco que dizia que iria fazer loucuras assim que batesse a porta.

"Você aceitou cuidar desse jacaré desenvolvido, Gina?" – Max andava com os braços duros, as mãos ao lado do corpo e o rosto voltado para frente. Sempre que conversava sem encará-la, ela sabia que era porque estava realmente bravo. – "Céus, vamos perder toda essa semana e logo eu voltarei para a Romênia...".

"Eu me comprometi em cuidar do Bola de fogo e ajudar em alguma coisa com Draco porque nós conhecemos sobre dragões e suas doenças! Eu não estou fazendo isso _por ele_, Max, então não comece!". – Era estranho para Gina discutir com ele por causa de um outro rapaz, já que nunca haviam tido brigas por aquele motivo. _"Será que estou mesmo dando motivos?"_, perguntou-se, inquieta.

"Certo...! Então estamos indo até o refeitório buscar comida por causa do nosso conhecimento, e não porque você quer evitar que ele se sinta constrangido ao ver todos o encarando com repugnância! Nós vamos comer em um quarto fechado porque você acha que vai ajudar no tratamento, e não porque não quer deixar o ex-namoradinho sem companhia!".

"Não é só porque ele foi meu _ex-namorado_ e porque _você _está com ciúme que eu vou tratar Draco mal e diferente de qualquer outra pessoa!". – Gina exclamou, indignada.

"Você não fez tudo isso por Dindalo quando ele estava doente!". – Max jogou, mais irritado ainda por Gina dizer que ele estava com ciúme. _"Como se esse inglesinho fresco pudesse representar alguma ameaça!"_.

"Ora, e eu precisava? Havia dezenas de pessoas muito mais especializadas e experientes para fazer isso, como você, que estava na barraca ao lado dele nos plantões!".

"Oh, então admita, Srta. Weasley," – a voz dele se abrandou – "que foi por isso que você passou a freqüentar com mais freqüência os plantões do começo da semana, porque sabia que eu estaria lá".

Gina deu um sorriso e viu que ele voltara a lhe encarar, o olhar maroto.

"Naquela época eu não via nada mais do que um romeno convencido de calças apertadas!". – Gina provocou, sendo prensada por ele na parede há alguns metros da porta do refeitório.

"Ah, é? E agora, o que você vê?". – Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Um romeno convencido de calças apertadas que eu amo" – ela também sussurrou.

Max colou seus lábios e a envolveu pela cintura, esquecendo-se completamente de onde estavam.

"Uh-hum" – fez o Sr. Brown, querendo lembrá-los de que corredores não eram lugares apropriados para cenas de paixão intensa.

Totalmente embaraçada, Gina se separou de Max.

"Oh, desculpe, senhor... Nós íamos pegar comida para o Sr. Malfoy, pois ele deve permanecer no quarto, poupar esforço para quando a poção...". – Gina atropelava as palavras, nervosa.

"Fiquem à vontade" – o diretor indicou a porta, e os dois entraram entre sorrisos amarelos.

Madame Warmed estava preparando as doses da poção para aquela tarde enquanto Draco continuava emburrado em sua cama aguardando o almoço. Ela derramava em pequenos frascos um líquido azul pastoso, que parecia nunca se esgotar do recipiente maior.

Cansado do silêncio incômodo que o assolava e curioso por toda aquela animosidade, puxou conversa com a curandeira.

"A senhora deve ter um motivo muito bom para odiar minha família" – começou.

"Foi difícil descobrir?". – A bruxa responder, amarga.

"Bem, o que quer que tenha acontecido, eu não tenho culpa nenhuma" – Draco argumentou.

"Não me parece, Sr. Malfoy. As famílias dizem muito sobre nós mesmos, sabe? E sua família é tão podre quanto...". – Ela pareceu ponderar o que iria dizer. – "Ora, não importa".

"Importa. Eu gostaria de saber o que me tornarei futuramente, já que, tendo este sangue, não há como escapar, não é?".

"Fique quieto, garoto. Você estava febril há pouco tempo e não deve saber o que está dizendo. Coloque na cabeça que não há orgulho nenhum em ter o sobrenome que lhe foi dado".

"Não?". – Draco sorriu. Já ouvira isso diversas vezes e estava precisando de um motivo realmente bom para acreditar que eram verdadeiras aquelas palavras, mas ainda não achara um. – "Talvez devesse me orgulhar se tivesse sido batizado como Warmed, não? O gozado é que eu nunca ouvi esse nome ligado a nenhum feito grandioso... Não houve nenhum Ministro ou professor, ou milionário... Ah, há uma curandeira...! Deve ser realmente de muito valor ter uma curan...".

"Você quer saber porque pouco se ouve sobre os Warmed?" – A bruxa quase gritou e Draco achou que talvez exagerara um pouco na provocação. – "Será que é porque há mais de duas décadas toda a família do meu marido, incluindo ele, foi dizimada por Você-sabe-quem e por seus seguidores? Ou será que é porque seu amado e decente pai MATOU MINHA FILHA? Realmente eu não sei lhe especificar!".

Ela começou a tremer, os olhos marejados de raiva e dor. Aos poucos foi se agachando no chão, toda a pose de mulher forte se esvaindo a medida que as lágrimas aumentavam.

Draco engasgou, estupefato. Havia diversas perguntas em sua cabeça, mas a mais urgente no momento era se a bruxa à frente era vingativa. Porque, se o fosse, teria imediatamente que enfiar o dedo na garganta...

* * *

_N/A: O flash foi bem clichê, mas de qualquer modo, eu nunca deixo de adorar essas ceninhas fofas do Draco se mostrando pra todo mundo, aliás, com qualquer casal é fofo, nhai...!  
Hum, eu pensei em um final ótimo... O que vocês acham de Draco/Madame Warmed, Gina/Sr. Brown e a amizade de Carlinhos e Max ser um pouco colorida!Rss! _


	6. Comparando relações

_N/A:Obrigaada mais uma vez por todos esses comentários lindos! Eles salvam o meu dia quando estou meio pra lá...rs!  
**Joana **– __Rs...! Acho que eu dei uma amenizada no "grude" da Gina com o Max nesse capítulo... Enjoy!  
**miaka **– __Aham, eu concordo que ele deveria se mais fofo agora, c/ uma "ameaça loura" por perto, mas o Max parece estar se saindo mal...  
**Carol **– __Nha, acho que você vai gostar também desse outro flash... Ele não estava planejado, mas ficou tão lindinho ) Capítulos? Nha, eu não tenho idéia... Sempre planejo, mas nunca sai como eu esperava... Mas acho que uns dez ou mais...  
**PatyAnjinha Malfoy **– __Yes! O Draquinho vai reagir um pouquinho mais nesse capítulo e no próximo ele praticamente vai se "jogar"!  
**Miri **– __Oh, as calças! Rsss! Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando escrevi isso... Ok, sem gracinhas! Rs! Mas só foi uma sugestão, Max só gosta de um Weasley, e é a Ginoca! Temos action D/G nesse cap, mas é no _flash..._  
__**Nami Nayuuki **– __Yeap…. __Tão doentinho, que dá vontade de pegar no colo...Aiaia...(suspiros)  
**Cris Malfoy **– __Ah, vai demorar um pouquinho, na verdade muuito! Mas eu já comecei e dps que eu terminar essa e uma outra fic, invisto na cont, OK! Ah, sim, eu também quero essa sobremesa! Rs! E-mail? Eu vou dar uma olhada, mas acho que já respondi...  
**bIa wEasLey MaLfoY **– __Okay! Vocês mandam! Eu já desisti...rs!  
**Helena Black **– __Ah, é… Ele sofreu sim... Eu vou ver se consigo colocar mais partes de quando eles estavam em Hogwarts pra mostrar isso!  
**Isa Potter **– __Moça, você por aqui! Que ótimo! Nha, eu vou parar de te perturbar pra fazer banners pq dei uma pausa nos challenges...rs! Eu também adoro Draco c/ ciúmes...nhai!  
**Diana Prallon **– __Ah, que bom que alguém concorda comigo! Rs...  
**Ka – **__Huahuaha... Adoreeei! Quero mais nesse capítulo, viu! Você vai ter que fazer um TOP 10! (Não, não precisa, pode ser 7 mesmo...rs!). Essas partes também são minhas favoritas também...nha! Ah, eu queria, mas não há nada parecido com o Max aqui do meu lado...Uma pena!  
**Jasmin Tuk **– __Esse "legal" não foi muito convincente...rs! Nha, Draco rabugento é tuudo! Hum, qto ao triângulo, vc está me sugerindo um "Dona Gina e seus dois maridos"? Adorei! Mas acho que apesar da Gina amar, eles não vão gostar muito...rs!  
**Duda Amaral **– __Nha, que bom que você acha que eu passo alguma coisa... pq eu sempre acho que não consigo...Afff! Mais um flash fofinho!  
**serenlehtoe **– __Eu peguei esse Maximus Benidius de uma citação ("A morte nos sorri, tudo o que temos que fazer é sorrir de volta"). Não sei mesmo se ele é o gladiador do filme... Eu só peguei o nome, qualquer outra característica – física e psíquica - são inventadas.  
Desculpem pela demora do capítulo, mas o começo dessa semana foi uma confusão e só consegui acabá-lo esses dias...  
Nham, eu cheguei em um ponto na fic em que as coisas saem do meu controle, onde eu á nem sei o que vai acontecer direito na estória e aa trama se desenvolve sozinha... Por isso, **Paty**__, sorry, mas a Narcisa e a interação D/G que eu havia prometido ficarão pro próximo capítulo!  
Quanto aos casais que eu sugeri, foi de brincadeira, mas eu realmente gostei de Carlinhos e Max__...rs! Mas não se preocupem, a Gina não vai ter esse trauma... Bom, mas que tal Draco/Bola de fogo? Sabe, quando ele estiver transformado, sozinho na caverna fria... rsss!  
Ah, agradecimentos as duas fofas: **Simone **__e **Miyabi**_**

* * *

**

**Capítulo cinco – Comparando relacionamentos **

Draco não sabia o que fazer: a curandeira chorava encolhida ao lado da mesa onde há pouco ministrara as doses da poção com uma confiança ímpar; ele corria o sério risco de cair duro por envenenamento; e todo o seu corpo latejava de dor nas juntas e nas malditas pintas da catapora.

Era óbvio em sua cabeça que seu pai já _matara_ na época de Comensal, mas encarar o fato assim, de uma forma nada distante, era assustador. Para não ver toda aquela dor que ele não sucumbira a Voldemort e agora, de qualquer maneira, estava presenciando uma das cenas das quais sempre fugira, mesmo não tendo nenhuma culpa... Bom, na verdade ele tinha um pouco, pois havia provocado a bruxa.

Tentando ignorar a dor e a idéia de que poderia estar morrendo com uma poção disfarçada, lançou suas pernas para fora da cama e foi até a bruxa, sentando-se ao seu lado. Estava fazendo um enorme esforço para não gemer de dor, pois não queria dar mais um motivo para que a curandeira tirasse sarro de sua doença. Além do mais, não lhe pareceu nada agradável ficar gemendo em sã consciência na frente de alguém. Onde estaria sua dignidade assim?

"Madame, não foi minha intenção causar qualquer sofri...". – Draco começou.

"Não?". – A bruxa entoou, de repente, retomando sua pose forte e enxugando o rosto molhado. – "Você provavelmente já sabia dessa história, não Sr. Malfoy? E está fazendo isso somente para ter o gosto de saborear o prazer que seu pai teve quando dizimou minha família!".

O olhar lançado a ele, fez com que Draco tivesse vontade de se levantar e se distanciar o máximo possível, mas faria um sacrifício muito grande para levantar-se dali em um pulo, se o conseguisse, é claro.

"Eu não vejo prazer em causar dor em ninguém, madame..." – Draco afirmou, a voz revoltada. _"Bem, talvez não fosse tão ruim assim se aquele Brankovitch levasse fogo no traseiro..."_, pensou, divertido.

"Pois não parece, senhor! Ou acha que não é dolorido para mim, relembrar as mortes do meu marido e da minha filha? Ela só tinha dez anos! Talvez fosse muito menos sacrificante se eu soubesse que o responsável está apodrecendo em Azkaban, mas sua querida mãe fez o favor de mentir e depor a favor de seu pai, dizendo que ele estava com ela na noite do assassinato!". – A bruxa tinha um semblante amargo e se levantou apoiando-se na mesa.

"Eu acho que é a _senhora_ que está se esquecendo de que talvez seja um choque para _mim também_ ao descobrir que meu pai é um assassino de crianças e que minha mãe é cúmplice disso, não?".

De repente, alguma razão pareceu cobrir toda sua raiva e Madame Warmed viu que Draco estava na mesma posição de sua filha: era alguém alheio a toda aquela guerra passada, alguém imune de culpa. Os olhos cinzas eram idênticos aos que ela vira sob o capuz do assassino de sua filha, mas não eram os mesmos.

"Eu preciso ir, Sr. Malfoy. Darei instruções para a Srta. Weasley lhe ajudar a tomar as outras doses, mas voltarei todos os dias, trazendo mais poções e avaliando sua melhora". – A voz saiu mais branda e ela simplesmente saiu da sala, deixando-o ali, no chão, sem mais nenhuma explicação.

_"Ótimo, eu não preciso de ajuda, muito obrigado!"_, pensou irritado, a mão apoiada na mesa para dar firmeza a suas pernas.

Draco levou extensos minutos para conseguir se ajeitar na cama sem atritar muito sua pele. O efeito da poção parecia começar a surgir efeito e ele parecia menos cansado. Mas não lhe agradou nada ver Max e Gina chegando com a comida: ele tivera a esperança de que o moreno desistisse de comer ali.

Contudo, para o agrado do louro, parecia que os dois não estavam tão bem, pois Max estava visivelmente irritado e Gina parecia impaciente.

"Pelo menos podemos comer primeiro?" – Max perguntou, a boca crispada em uma careta de desagrado.

"Acho que sim" – Gina respondeu, dando de ombros.

Draco até quis perguntar se "o que eles podiam esperar" tinha a ver com ele, mas resolveu não se intrometer, pois poderia receber uma resposta nada agradável que se relacionaria com o namoro dos dois.

Gina colocou seu prato e talheres na mesa e levou o prato de Draco em uma bandeja. Colocou-a sobre o colo dele, evitando encará-lo.

Almoçaram em silêncio, o clima muito tenso na mesa onde Gina e Max comiam.

Draco já se sentia bem melhor, as dores mais brandas e a febre findada. Contudo, observava desgostoso que as pintas em suas mãos permaneciam ali, marcantes e nem um pouco mais fracas. Ouvi o casal discutindo alguma coisa quando acabaram o almoço, Gina irritada e Max gesticulando com as mãos. Pousando seu garfo, Draco apertou seus olhos quando o romeno agarrou o braço de Gina e a fez levantar-se para o acompanhar para fora da sala.

Draco sentiu algo queimar dentro do estômago quando a porta fechou, e estava claro que não era efeito da poção. Era_ ciúme._ Apertou uma de suas mãos na borda da bandeja e se agüentou para não jogá-la no chão. Por que estava tendo todas aquelas crises e afetações ao ver Gina com outro cara? Não era para ser assim, não havia motivo para ser assim. Ele não gostava dela e ponto.

Ao passar a afirmação pela cabeça, quase lhe deu um sorriso debochado. Estava querendo enganar a quem? Pois já estava claro que gostava, que sempre gostou de Gina. _"Não dá para ficar se enganando agora, Draco. Você não é mais um estudante preocupado com a opinião dos seus amigos sonserinos. Para que negar que gosta dela? Que nunca deixou de gostar? Afinal, ela te dera o fora, não você!"._

Não era nada glorioso admitir-se apaixonado por uma ex-namorada, ainda mais quando ela carregava à tira colo um domador de dragões de sangue quente. O que mais poderia fazer? Negar-se apaixonado era enganar a si mesmo e Draco estava cansado de fazer isso. Já não estava aceitando o cargo no Egito para fugir das pressões do pai? Então, não iria negar essa paixão. _"Eu gosto daquela maldita ruiva disfarçada de morena! E céus, ela fica linda de qualquer maneira...!"_.

Ele deu uma olhada na porta, ainda fechada. Sobre o que os dois, ali fora, estariam conversando? _"Maldição, ela parece gostar dele... Bom, eu vou lutar, mas caso ela não goste mais de mim, dane-se, há outras garotas!"._ Ele balançou a cabeça e se lembrou da cena do vagonete, quando quase se beijaram. _"Ela _sente_ alguma coisa... Então, estrangeiro, tome cuidado! Seu romance internacional está para acabar!"_ pensou satisfeito. Estivesse quem fosse ao lado de Gina, ele iria desbancar. Era um Malfoy, podia fazer isso!

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

"Que foi?" – Gina atacou assim que Max fechou a porta. Já haviam brigado diversas vezes, mas era a primeira vez em que ela estava irritada o bastante para ser grosseira.

"Que foi?" – Max repetiu. – "Que foi que você não pode fazer isso! É uma indecência!" – seus olhos pareciam ter fogo por debaixo do castanho.

"Max, eu estou sendo profissional até agora e não vai ser diferente! Será que você pode esquecer um pouco esse ciúme ridículo e voltar a ser o namorado que confiava em mim?" – havia uma revolta tão grande na voz de Gina, que Max achou mesmo que estava exagerando.

Ele colocou as mãos de Gina entre as suas, o rosto sério e determinado.

"Okay. Eu vou fazer uma pergunta, você me responde e daí, nós determinamos o que vamos fazer" – Gina concordou, afinal, não havia outra saída. – "Você teve alguma coisa com o Malfoy?".

Gina revirou os olhos.

"Claro que tive, já não lhe disse que o namorei?".

"Eu estou querendo dizer se você dois...".

Gina o interrompeu, sua expressão divertida.

"Oh, eu não acredito que você está perguntando isso, Max! Nós não temos mais quinze anos para perguntas tão inseguras! Acho que depois de um ano de namoro, já é tarde para você começar a investigar meu passado nebuloso!" – ela ironizou, deixando-o irritado.

"Essa revolta toda é um sim?" – perguntou, ignorando a reclamação.

"Não" – ela mentiu. – "Não houve nada de mais íntimo entre Draco e eu, está bem?" – Ora, ele não precisava saber naquela situação que o namoro com o louro fora além da terceira base.

"Então com quem você perdeu a virgindade?" – Max indagou rapidamente.

"Isso aqui não é lugar para discutirmos a minha vida particular e sexual, Max" – sussurrou. – "A propósito, quem disse que eu era virgem quando namorei Draco?" – ela lhe lançou um sorriso maroto.

"Ah, sua..." – Max começou, antes de beijá-la.

"Então, está resolvido, não?" – Gina comentou quando ele se distanciou.

"Está. Se você não o viu sem roupa, não vai ver agora" – Max disse, ficando sério novamente.

"Ora, Max, do que você tem medo? Que eu me deslumbre com o corpo todo pintado e doente de Draco? Não se preocupe, eu não irei agarrá-lo, ele mal consegue se manter em pé!".

"Eu não estou preocupado com o que _você_ vai achar vendo aquele branquelo pelado, mas sim, com o que _ele_ vai imaginar ao saber que vai ficar sem roupa ao seu lado! E como acabou de dizer, ele mal se mantém em pé, vai precisar de ajuda e não é a sua" – Max certificou-se.

"Então, só sobra uma opção: você!" – ela riu. – "Vá ajudar Draco a se vestir, então!".

Gina colocou a mão na maçaneta, esperando uma resposta do namorado. Ele parecia ponderar entre deixar a namorada ajudar o louro trocar de roupa ou ele mesmo ajudá-lo.

"Você vai ter que me recompensar muito bem por isso, Gina" – Max afirmou, nervoso. – "Trocar a roupa de um homem..." – murmurou, contrariado.

"Eu não posso assistir? Vai ser tão _emocionante_!" – Gina riu.

Max lançou-lhe um olhar que dizia claramente: _"não!"_ e adentrou a sala, fechando a porta.

Gina sorriu. Certamente fora sensata ao mentir sobre Draco para Max. Ele não iria gostar de saber e ela com certeza não gostaria de contar o quanto _avançara _com o louro. Talvez porque fosse dolorido relembrar algo que já acabara, ou porque fora algo tão especial por ser a primeira vez, que ela não queria dividir com ninguém... Ou talvez porque se Max soubesse onde havia ocorrido, teria ficado muito bravo por não ter tido o mesmo privilégio...

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

_Era madrugada de Natal. Todos haviam dormido tarde, ansiosos – com a exceção de Draco – para a chegada do dia seguinte, quando abririam os presentes e degustariam do famoso almoço de Natal da Sra. Weasley._

_Gina estava cansada, seus braços doloridos por ter ajudado sua mãe a descascar dezenas de batatas enormes e centenas de nozes duras, além de picar outras dezenas de legumes e temperos. Claro, fizera a maior parte com a varinha, mas do mesmo jeito fatigava movimentar a varinha para conduzir os objetos a executarem suas tarefas._

_Estava preste a pegar no sono, quando um sonoro _"Click" _vindo de sua porta chegou em seus ouvidos, despertando-a por completo. Esticou seu braço para alcançar a varinha na escrivaninha, mas uma mão tampou sua boca ao mesmo tempo em que outra agarrava sua mão._

_"Sou eu" – ela ouviu a voz familiar, enquanto sua boca era libertada. – _"Lumus!".

_Gina encarou o rosto iluminado fracamente pela luz da varinha e não pode deixar de sorrir. Draco tinha uma expressão astuta e tentava esconder sua ânsia, mas a entregava com sua respiração ofegante._

_"Você não deveria estar aqui" – ela repreendeu, fingindo-se brava._

_"Já passa da meia-noite, eu vim lhe desejar Feliz Natal..." – ele sussurrou, a mão apertando suavemente a de Gina._

_Ela tremeu, de repente, este simples contato familiar lhe fez sentir seu estômago revirar. Foi como se nunca tivesse sentido a pele de Draco e esta queimasse de uma maneira boa, eletrizante. Desejou ter mais do que o simples toque da mão dele em sua pele. Havia tanto para explorar: braços, costas, tórax, pernas... Começou a ofegar também, o ruído de sua respiração aumentado com os murmúrios que eram sua voz._

_"Você já o fez...!" - ela disse. Uma parte de si dizia que devia enxotá-lo dali imediatamente, mantendo a pureza de seu quarto intacta e a imagem de santa, por parte de seus pais, verdadeira. Mas outra parte, muito mais convincente, argumentava que se ela não aproveitasse aquele arrepios que estava tendo com um simples aperto de mão, nunca mais os teria._

_"Falta o beijo..." – Draco disse, abaixando sua coluna sobre Gina e a beijando longamente._

_De repente, todo o frio que aquela madrugada de dezembro trazia, pareceu não surgir mais efeito nos corpos dos dois. Na verdade, Gina sentia uma necessidade de se livrar das vestes quentes e dos cobertores que se tornaram excessivos para a temperatura elevada de sua pele._

_"O que você fez para Rony e Harry não perceberem sua saída?" – Gina perguntou entre suspiros._

_Havia um tom de protesto por interromper o beijo e diversão pelo feito quando Draco respondeu._

_"Pó do sono. É feito de um pólen de uma planta rara. Ganhei do Prof. Snape"._

_"Por que ele lhe daria isso?" – Gina questionou, desconfiada._

_"Eu não sei. Talvez porque eu sou o melhor aluno da Sonserina, digo, de Hogwarts e ele queira me recompensar com alguma coisa rara..." – Draco deu de ombros._

_Gina lembrou-se de que Snape era da Ordem e talvez tivesse dado o pó para que Draco se protegesse de algum modo de algum suposto perigo, já que era filho de Comensal. Mas havia diversos alunos com pais Comensais que o professor deveria ter conhecimento. Todos teriam ganhado algo de especial?_

_Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha, fazendo ar de questionamento._

_"Você não acha que talvez ele tenha te dado isso por que quer algo mais do que uma relação professor-aluno?"._

_"Você está sugerindo que Snape, além de pedófilo, é gay e está cometendo assédio sexual? Nossa, eu não sabia que era tão irresistível a ponto de modificar uma pessoa dessa maneira!" – Draco ironizou._

_"Mas é realmente estra..."._

_"Eu não vim aqui para discutir sobre o por quê de eu ter ganhado algo que foi muito útil, e melhor, usado contra Potter, o que faria Snape ficar mais feliz ainda!" – Draco disse._

_"Ah, é?" – Gina fez uma de desentendida, erguendo as duas sobrancelhas. – "Você veio aqui para me dar Feliz Natal, não! Já que já o fez, pode ir, Sr. Melhor-aluno-queridinho-do-Snape"._

_"Bom" – ele abaixou novamente a coluna, o rosto próximo de Gina, um cotovelo apoiado perto do travesseiro – "eu esperava receber meu presente agora..."._

_O tom de voz arrastado e convidativo de Draco tornava suas palavras muito mais persuasivas do que Gina já havia ouvido. _"Céus, eu não acredito que vou fazer isso!".

_Ela colocou sua mão livre atrás da nuca de Draco e colou suas testas, o ar se tornando quente com as respirações se encontrando._

_"Se você quer seu presente agora, vai ter que ser silencioso ao desembrulhá-lo..."._

_Draco abriu um sorriso._

_"Eu sei fazer isso" – murmurou antes de grudar novamente seus lábios nos da ruiva._

_As mãos ainda enlaçadas dos dois foram deslizando para dentro das camadas de cobertores, conduzidas por Gina. Ao tocar o grosso suéter, Draco interrompeu o beijo e levantou-se da cama, soltando sua mão da namorada. Encarou-a por alguns segundos de pé, antes de, lentamente, começar a puxar um cobertor para longe da cama, fazendo o mesmo com o segundo, até vê-la sem nenhuma coberta por cima._

_"Você acha que consegue me aquecer?" – Gina perguntou quando ele retirou o último cobertor._

_"Você ainda tem dúvidas?" – respondeu, deitando-se sobre ela._

_Uma de suas mãos enlaçou os cabelos da nuca de Draco, enquanto a outra estava pousada timidamente em suas costas. Sentia os dedos de Draco apertarem suas costelas, mesmo sobre as camadas de blusas grossas que vestia e quis se livrar daquelas vestes._

_Draco deitou-se de lado, e aproveitando a liberdade de movimento, Gina se sentou, enlaçando as pernas nas de Draco, que permaneceu deitado._

_Vagarosamente, ela começou a desabotoar o suéter, sendo observada atentamente por olhos cinzas que refletiam a luz da varinha pousada na escrivaninha. Ao terminar essa etapa, jogou a peça para fora da cama e puxou por cima da cabeça mais uma blusa que vestia, revelando outra blusinha de alças e tecido fino colado no corpo, que moldurava cada curva da ruiva._

_Ele a puxou de volta e desta vez Gina começou a gemer baixinho quando os lábios de Draco foram percorrendo seu pescoço, cada vez mais distante de seu rosto e próximo de seus seios. Enquanto o louro deliberadamente enfiava sua mão por debaixo da blusa fina, Gina começou a puxar de uma só vez as duas blusas que ele vestia, passando-as por sua cabeça, e interrompendo-o na tentativa de livrá-la primeiro da veste._

_Logo os dois estavam com a parte superior do corpo desnuda e a exploraram da melhor maneira possível até se sentirem tentados a avançarem para as partes baixas. Quando estavam inteiramente nus, Draco puxou um dos cobertores do chão para cima dos dois e continuaram em suas descobertas..._

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

_Um raio fraco, porém permanente, do sol adentrava a janela de Gina e lhe impedia de continuar a sonhar com uma noite maravilhosa em que cometera a loucura de deixar que Draco dormisse junto com ela em seu quarto n'A Toca._

_Ela ia se espreguiçar, rendendo-se à manhã, quando sentiu uma perna sobre a sua, impedindo seu movimento. Abriu os olhos, arregalando-os ao se deparar com mechas louras no seu travesseiro. Fechou a boca com uma das mãos para não soltar um grito. _"Não foi um sonho... Respire, Gina, não foi um sonho...". _Ela olhou para o lado e viu a varinha ainda acesa de Draco. Ouviu as escadas rangerem, e, sem hesitar, agarrou a varinha dele, e apontando para a porta, sussurrou _"Alohomorra".

_No instante seguinte, sua mãe bateu na porta e girou a maçaneta._

_"Gina, querida, hora de levantar!"._

_Ao seu lado, Draco acordou assustado, virando a cabeça para o lado de Gina. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, pareceu a ela que o namorado tivera a mesma impressão de que a madrugada havia sido um sonho que se constatava realidade. Ele abriu a boca, mas Gina colocou sua mão sobre ela e gritou:_

_"Já acordei, mãe! Já vou descer". – No segundo seguinte, Gina se tocou que sua mãe agora iria acordar os irmãos, e conseqüentemente notaria que estava faltando um hóspede na cama!_

_"Está bem, querida" – a voz abafada de Molly soou._

_Ela se levantou em um pulo e começou a recolher as roupas de Draco no chão._

_"Levanta!" – sussurrou. – "Quando minha mãe entrar no quarto de Rony, você sai e corre para o banheiro. Lave o rosto e volte para o quarto!". – Gina começou a puxá-lo da cama._

_"Gina, eu estou pelado... e está frio!" – ele indignou-se._

_"Eu também estou, Sr. Malfoy, mas este é o preço por querer presente antecipado...!"._

_Ele riu, puxando-a para um beijo rápido. Tremendo de frio, saiu do quarto e correu para o banheiro perto da escada, as roupas na frente do corpo. Era o despertar mais emocionante e friorento que já tivera._

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

Draco estava concentrado no seu prato vazio, parecendo perdido em seus pensamentos. Olhou o romeno com desagrado, claramente esperando que fosse Gina a entrar na sala. Max ignorou e foi até a mesa. Pegou um punhado branco que eram as vestes dos doentes de St. Mungus.

"Madame Warmed pediu para que você trocasse de roupa" – explicou, tirando a bandeja do colo de Draco e lhe entregando as vestes.

"E por que ela mesma não me disse e fez isso?". – Draco indagou, já imaginando como teria que vestir aquelas roupas.

"Talvez porque ela não quisesse ter a terrível visão do seu corpo sem roupas, Malfoy!" – Max disse, satirizando. Na verdade, a curandeira havia se esquecido das vestes e a enfermeira que a acompanhava as entregou no corredor quando ela conversava com Max e Gina, que carregavam o almoço. A Sra. Warmed pediu para Gina que trocasse as vestes do doente, já que ela também estava responsável por cuidar dele.

"Ora, seu babaca, você não estaria me desafiando dessa maneira se eu estivesse com a saúde perfeita!" – Draco falou, ríspido.

"Doente ou não, Malfoy, eu estou uma camada acima da sua, afinal, eu sou o _domador_ e você é o reles _dragão_, então, eu mando aqui e _eu _estou com a Gina, enquanto _você_, só pode lamentar o que perdeu".

"Você está se esquecendo, Brankovitch, que, apesar da maioria dos dias pertencerem ao caçador, sempre há o _dia da caça_ e ele pode estar bem próximo. Além do mais, _você _não esteve presente quando _eu_ estava com Gina, mas _eu _estou no meio da sua história com ela e pode apostar que é para atrapalhar!" – Draco explanou, toda sua voz carregada com o tom de confiança que só um Malfoy podia ter.

Max abriu a boca para responder, mas se calou. Gina estava ali do outro lado da porta e não hesitaria em entrar caso houve algum barulho incomum. E era óbvio de que lado ela ficaria caso o encontrasse dando uns belos socos na cara pontuda do louro doente.

"Okay, Malfoy. Tire a roupa e não me faça perder tempo".

"Eu sei que mesmo doente sou irresistível, mas não, obrigado" – Draco respondeu, virando o rosto para a parede, debochando do romeno. Mas a vitória durou pouco, pois ouviu um _"Estupore!"_ e logo seu corpo ficou imóvel.

"Pode apostar, Malfoy, não está sendo divertido agora, mas eu vou rir muito quando contar sobre a sua cara de trouxa e seu corpo magrelo". – Max satirizava enquanto tirava, por meio de feitiços, a roupa do louro.

Assim que terminou, Max abriu a porta com um sorriso triunfante. Gina entrou, estranhando a alegria do namorado e arregalou os olhos ao ver Draco duro e imóvel na cama, os olhos cinzas vidrados na parede ao lado da cama.

"O que você fez?" – Gina aproximou-se da cama. – "_Enervate!"._

Após o feitiço, o corpo de Draco voltou a ter a flexibilidade, mas seus olhos, após se fixarem em Gina, fecharam. Ela o chamou, mas ele parecia desacordado, não reagindo a nenhum outro feitiço.

"Ele parece desmaiado..." – Max murmurou, ficando preocupado. Não era sua intenção _real_ machucar o louro.


	7. Brigas e desculpas

_N/A: Nhaaa...! Muito obrigada... Que bom que vocês gostaram do flash )  
Bléh, mas tinha erro enoorme nele... Céus, _Alorromora _é para _abrir portas..._ Eu gosto mto da _Audrey G. Black_, mas não quero plagiá-la fazendo a Molly presenciar mais um "ato no de amor", neste caso um "pós-ato"... Sorry pelo erro...!_

_**Isa Potter – **Nha, que bom, apareça sempre mesmo! É coitado do Draco... Neste capítulo então...rs!  
**Joana – **Nha... é triste escrever brigas M/G... Eu acho que me apeguei mto a ele...rss!  
_**_Nami Nayuuki – _**_Thanksss! Primeira vez sempre tm q ser fofis…! Pelo menos na ficção...rs!  
**Manu Black – **Nha, minha especialidade é causar sofrimento para o Draco... rs! É tão lindo vê-lo sofrendo... pra depois ir "acalentá-los"... Nhai!  
**Ive – **Rsss! Draco correndo pelado deve ser uma coisa linda de se ver...rs!  
**PatyAnjinha Malfoy – **Sorry... As coisas saíram do meu controle... Bom, neste capítulo estão as coisas que eu havia planejado, mas não é bem uma action...b  
**miaka – **Yes! Nada melhor que Draco passando a perna no Rony e no Harry... Eu adooro! Ah, claro, Max está se comportando muito mal...rs!  
**Ka – **Bom, se viesse um Draco junto, eu seria a primeira fica doente! Sim, é praticamente impossível se negar uma coisa dessas tão bem, mas ela é uma Weasley, aprendeu com Fred e Jorge (Yes! Eu também adoro eles!)...rs! Huahuhau... Eu queria um prof desses pra mim )... Oh, pode continuar c/ seus comentários, sim! Eu os adoro e rio muito!  
**Duda Amaral – **Yes! Malfoys podem tudo, pelo menos o Draquinho... (Yellow obcecada...)  
_**_Mystica Black – _**_Yeap, amassos rendem reviews! Mas eu acho que eles vão demorar mais um pouco...b  
**Diana Prallon – **Nhaa, eu também derreto com essas ceninhas fofis...rs! Q horror... Isso também já me aconteceu, agora eu sempre gravo os capítulos no disquete...o.O  
**Reita** – Noxa, recebendo reviews da beta! Sim, eu vou mandar a fic pro 3V..._

_Mil desculpas pela demora do capítulo, mas ocorreram alguns problemas e não deu pra postar antes... Por isso também ele está sem betar... Ignorem os possíveis e inevitáveis erros... Mas se vocês virem algo abissal como o _Alorromora _do outro capítulo, me digam!  
__E eu tive que incluir esse trechinho do **Linkin Park**, foi irresistível...!  
__Ah, eu estou me esforçando, mas não há como o capítulo ficar maior ainda... Eu até tento...!

* * *

_

**Capítulo seis – Brigas e desculpas**

_You'd like to think you're never wrong/_Você gosta de pensar que nunca está errado  
_You live what you learn/_Você vive o que aprende  
**_- Points of authory – Linkin Park_**

Draco abriu um olho rapidamente e certificou-se, feliz, que seu falso desmaio funcionara quando Gina se virou para o moreno e começou a falar asperamente. _"Vamos ver quem está por cima aqui, seu romenozinho ridículo...!"_.

"Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Max. A que ponto esse ciúme idiota chegou? Draco não acorda, pode ter acontecido alguma coisa! Talvez não se possa _ser estuporado_ enquanto se está sendo medicado!" – Gina observou, como se não fosse óbvio.

"Eu não achei que...".

"Max, sinceramente! Eu conheço Draco o suficiente para imaginar que ele deva tê-lo provocado, mas não acredito que você tenha caído na conversa dele! Será que não dá para perceber que ele está doente? Que não pode revidar? Eu não esperava que você fizesse isso..." – Gina censurava.

"Você quer o quê? Está toda carinhos e cuidados com esse idiota que claramente não acha que vocês não são mais namorados! Eu nunca vi alguém tão arrogante..." – Max revidou.

"Isso não justifica nada. Além do mais, eu não estava aqui na sala para que você tivesse algum motivo para ter ciúme ou para cair em cima dele. Foi covardia, Max! Ele está doente!".

Max chegou perto de Gina para se desculpar, mas eles ouviram um gemido vindo do que era um corpo inerte.

"Draco!" – Gina exclamou, aproximando-se da cabeceira da cama e apertando a mão dele. – "Você está bem?".

Draco acenou negativamente, uma careta de dor em seu rosto.

"Minha cabeça está doendo... Eu só me lembro de Brankovitch querendo me despir maliciosamente..." – Max cerrou os punhos atrás de Gina. - "O que aconteceu?".

"Espere um pouco" – Gina pediu, virando-se para Max e o afastando da cama. – "Eu acho melhor você ir para A Toca..." – ela disse, devagar. – "Carlinhos já deve ter voltado e minha mãe irá adorar ouvir as histórias de seus antepassados. Explique que eu tive que ficar aqui, por favor".

Max a encarou, nenhum sentimento transpassando em seus olhos. Estava errado demais para discordar e sabia disso.

"Quando você volta?" – murmurou.

"Eu não sei..." – ela limitou-se a dizer, afastando-se.

Draco, que observava tudo, sorriu internamente. Seu plano parecia funcionar melhor do que o esperado. Além de criar uma briga entre os dois, ainda havia afastado o romeno!

"Malfoy" – Max exclamou da porta – "movimentos bruscos com essa doença podem causar impotência, então cuidado!".

"Isso é verdade?" – Draco perguntou quando Max saíra. Se antes queria demonstrar saúde, agora se esforçava para parecer mais fraco do que já estava.

"Não" – ela riu. – "Na verdade é quando se está com caxumba que não se pode fazer movimentos bruscos, e ela não causa impotência, mas sim, infertilidade, tanto em homens, quanto mulheres" – explicou.

"Ótimo. Então ainda está nos meus planos ter ruivinhos..." – ele falou, despretensiosamente.

Gina ficou encabulada, os olhos do louro postos seguramente em si.

"Ele deixou as roupas largadas como sempre!" – exclamou de repente, indo até a borda da cama e começando a dobrá-las.

Draco ignorou o fato de Gina saber como Max largava suas roupas e provavelmente o jeito como ele as tirava, tanto as dele, como as _dela._ Resolveu continuar com sua _re_conquista.

"Por que tivemos aquele fim repentino?" – Draco indagou normalmente como se falassem da cor da parede. – "Naquela época as suas justificativas pareceram suficientes, mas agora, fora das paredes de Hogwarts, parecem subjetivas...".

Gina largou a calça dobrada de Draco sobre a cama e o encarou. Havia um misto de tristeza e medo brilhando nos seus olhos castanhos, como se tivesse evitando ao máximo aquele assunto.

"Eu não acho que devemos discu...".

"Seria mais fácil" – Draco a interrompeu – "se você tivesse dito logo que não gostava mais de mim ao invés de inventar desculpas sobre como o nosso relacionamento era impossível porque éramos diferentes".

"Eu não disse isso, porque não era esse o motivo" – Gina disse, evitando olhá-lo, fixando sua atenção em suas mãos, que apertavam o tecido da calça.

Ele quase sorriu de satisfação. Se ela não acabara com ele por causa do fim de seus sentimentos, talvez ainda pudesse cultivar alguma coisa agora. _"Malfosy sempre deixam alguma marca permanente, seja ela boa ou ruim. E eu sei que foi boa para Gina"_ pensou, nada convencido.

"Então qual era?" – Draco jogou.

"Eu não acho que devemos voltar a conversar sobre coisas que já são passado..." – Gina deixou as vestes de Draco na mesa onde ainda estavam os pratos do almoço. Então voltou a se aproximar da cama.

"Para mim não é passado. Aquele quase beijo lá embaixo não foi _passado_" – havia um deboche saudável em sua voz, que quase fez Gina rir.

Também sabia muito bem o que havia ocorrido e até agora agradecia por Max não ter feito nada. E se questionava por _ela_ não ter feito nada ou por ter feito, no caso. Toda aquela situação estava deixando-a confusa e não era para isso acontecer. Não havia nada que pudesse fazê-la questionar, havia? Pelo menos não devia existir.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando, Draco. Eu estava tão tonta por causa daqueles vagonetes que não tinha domínio de mim mesma..." – inventou, tentando fugir das investidas dele.

"É, eu sei deixar as pessoas de pernas bambas" – ele sorriu. – "Mas você sabe não se tratar disso".

"Draco, eu estou namorando, acho que você já percebeu muito bem. Se eu realmente estivesse sofrendo até hoje de amores por você, não estaria com alguém agora..." – estranhamente, ao dizer isso, pareceu soar dolorido em si mesma. Ela esperou – com uma pontada de dúvida – que Draco desistisse de insistir no assunto.

"Nós cometemos erros. _Ele _é um erro. Todos esses anos foram erros que podemos corrigir" – Draco fazia parecer simples.

Gina não o estava reconhecendo, aquele não era o Draco Malfoy que ela conhecera em Hogwarts e que provavelmente já a teria mandado para o inferno junto de Max. _"Será que ele realmente ainda gosta de mim?",_ perguntou-se.

"Nós dois só conseguimos nos dar bem quando há algo nos impedindo a isso. Havia nossa rixa familiar e escolar para dar mais adrenalina aos nossos encontros escondidos e depois havia toda aquela polêmica que causávamos quando assumimos o namoro. Nós só nos atraímos quando há alguma oposição no nosso relacionamento" – Gina mantinha os olhos para baixo, claramente triste.

"E há algum obstáculo agora para que eu queira viver um relacionamento conflituoso?" – Draco ironizou. Não era para Gina estar fugindo daquela maneira. Normalmente _ele _fugia, mas parecia que ela sempre o fazia primeiro... Mas desta vez ele não permitiria.

"Há".

"O que? Nossos sobrenomes? Eu não vejo por que continuaríamos a aceitar a rixa antiga de nossos pais quando sabemos ser ridícula!" – ele apertou um canto da boca. – "Okay, eu sempre vou odiar seu irmão, mas isso não vem ao caso".

"Max, Draco. Este é o ponto de conflito atual" – Gina falou devagar.

_"Droga...! Ela está falando daquela maneira novamente..."_ pensou, sabendo que a conversa não estava tomando o ar descontraído que ele queria que tivesse, mas um tom sério demais para um reatamento.

"Bom, eu não vejo qual é o problema com esse estrangeiro pretensioso..." – Draco murmurou, realmente não vendo onde Gina queria chegar.

Gina abaixou a cabeça, seu rosto parecendo cansado e triste. Quando voltou a encarar Draco, seus olhos continham um brilho de lágrimas recém formadas.

"Você só está atrás de mim porque e estou com alguém... Se não houvesse ninguém, se você ainda gostasse de mim como diz, teria me reconhecido aquele dia no bar, teria dado algum sinal do seu interesse naquela hora; não agora, quando sabe que Max está aqui" – estava doendo dizer todas aquelas palavras. Talvez Gina _não quisesse_ que elas fossem verdadeiras e ter esse desejo também lhe machucasse.

"Foram cinco anos, Gina, como você espera que eu te reconheça estando tão diferente? De qualquer forma, eu te reconheci... Não ao te ver, mas quando você me tocou... Eu senti..." – Draco poderia colocar uma perna para fora e se deixar cair. Não acreditava estar dizendo tudo aquilo! Estava dando dezenas de "frases sentimentalóides" para que Gina pudesse caçoar dele mais tarde...

Gina arqueou uma sobrancelha em questionamento. _"Sentir?",_ pensou. Ou Draco estava tirando uma com sua cara ou ela devia estar ouvindo coisas.

"Eu não sei o que..." – começou, sendo interrompida pelo louro.

"Toda vez que nossas peles estão em contato, é como se eu estivesse eletrizado, como se nossa união causasse choque... Mas é uma sensação boa, algo que só tive..." – ele esticou o braço e pegou a mão de Gina, que tremeu de surpresa – "... Com você".

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

_Era começo de primavera e um vento gelado ainda aparecia nos terrenos de Hogwarts, ainda mais a metros de altura, como Draco se encontrava naquele momento._

_Estavam em um jogo de Quadribol, a clássica partida Sonserina x Grifinória para definir o ganhador do troféu. Draco estava emparelhado com Harry acima de todos os jogadores, observando os movimentos do adversário e procurando o pomo._

_Fazia cinco meses que ele namorava a Weasley – que se encontrava perto das balizas sonserinas passando a goles para um outro artilheiro marcar o décimo gol da Grifinória – e havia diversos motivos – além de ter Potter ao seu lado dando loopings de contentamento – para se sentir bastante nervoso. O primeiro era que Gina e ele haviam tido sua primeira briga na noite passada que não terminara em beijos, mas sim, em uma bela porta batida em sua cara. O segundo era que o maldito e asqueroso "Weasley-macho" restante parecia ter percebido o clima tenso entre os dois na hora do início partida e fizera questão de provocá-lo enquanto esperavam o apito de Madame Hooch._

_Estava seriamente pensando em cometer uma falta derrubando o goleiro para lhe dar uma boa lição, quando viu um ponto brilhando perto da baliza sonserina, onde os artilheiros grifinórios pareciam marcar mais um gol. Harry estava comemorando e Draco aproveitou para sair em vantagem, inclinando sua vassoura para os aros. Ouviu alguém gritar para Harry, mas já havia avançado alguns metros quando notou o moreno voar atrás de si._

_Os times inteiros das duas casas se encontravam imóveis diante da corrida pelo pomo. As arquibancadas também estavam concentradas, deixando o silêncio permanecer e criar um clima de tensão mais denso. Harry se esforçava para alcançar Draco, mas este havia conseguido uma distância boa e parecia certeira sua vitória._

_Estava rápido demais para distinguir as pessoas ao seu redor, mas quando se aproximou mais do pomo, percebeu pelo vislumbre vermelho dos cabelos de Gina perto da bolinha voadora. Teria duas vitórias naquele dia: sobre a Grifinória e sobre Gina. Mas quando estava imaginando o gosto da conquista, sentiu a parte de trás de sua vassoura ser empurrada para baixo, mudando sua direção._

_Quando conseguiu parar e voltar a direção original, ouviu gritos de vivas vindos de quase todas as arquibancas. Estava óbvio quem tinha ganhado, mas ele levantou os olhos para se certificar que o grupo sonserino se encontrava quieto, alguns esbravejando e fazendo gestos obscenos para outros alunos das outras casas._

_Voltou sua atenção para os jogadores, procurando alguma explicação para o ocorrido e deu-se com Gina a lhe encarar com ar arrependido. Tornou-se claro ao vê-la, que fora _ela_ quem lhe atrapalhara com a vassoura quando estava quase capturando o pomo. Uma raiva enorme surgiu dentro de si e encarando aqueles olhos castanhos de longe, Draco só conseguia ver uma grifinória nojenta de sobrenome estúpido, não mais a garota por quem enfrentara a Sonserina inteira._

_O contato visual com Gina durou até a outra artilheira lhe agarrar, gritando: _"Isso foi brilhante!"_, quase derrubando as duas das vassouras. Draco manteve seus olhos frios e começou a descer para o gramado, ainda fuzilando Gina. Ao passar perto dela, ouviu-a gritar: _"Me encontre _lá_ depois, Draco"_, mas ignorou, demonstrando não te escutado. Ao colocar os pés no chão, quis bater com a vassoura em si mesmo, pois sabia que apesar de toda a raiva e humilhação, estaria mais tarde indo se encontrar com Gina._

"Essa garota é sua perdição, Draco"_, murmurou para si mesmo ao entrar no vestiário da Sonserina. Logo foi cercado por Kingness com um sorriso de deboche no rosto._

_"Parece que a grifinória está aprendendo bastante com você, Malfoy. Passou-lhe a perna de um modo magistral!" – o veterano disse, sendo observado pelos cinco jogadores restantes que riram forçadamente. Todos pareciam prestes a cair em cima do louro._

_"Talvez ele tenha feito aquilo para agradar a namoradinha... Que gesto tão grifinório!" – o goleiro do time satirizou, logo depois jogando sua vassouras em cima de um dos bancos num baque._

_"Como você adivinhou?" – Draco perguntou, desabotoando o uniforme. – "Nada me dá mais prazer do que ver suas caras de idiotas derrotados!"._

_Assim que soltou as últimas palavras, Kingness voou para cima de Draco, batendo o punho no armário, já que ele conseguira desviar. Contudo, não estava preparado para outro ataque e recebeu dolorosamente um soco no rosto dado pelo goleiro de braços fortes. Caiu sobre Kingness que estava ao seu lado e aproveito para lhe dar um chute, recebendo outro dele. Virou o corpo para começar a socá-lo quando foi puxado para cima, sendo levantado bruscamente e posto sentado no banco. Quando buscou o autor da ousadia para se vingar, a mão no seu bolso procurando a varinha, deu de cara com Madame Hooch levantando Kingness também._

_"Brigando com seus próprios companheiros! Eu não poderia esperar reação pior! Não fosse a Srta. Pride me chamar" – ela indicou uma morena na porta – "o que aconteceria, senhores?"._

_"Nós teríamos ensinado ao Malfoy a não confraternizar com o adversário" – Kingness respondeu sem um pingo de arrependimento._

_A professora apertou os lábios em um fino risco e seu ar severo semelhou-se ao da Profa. McGonagall._

_"Assim que saírem daqui, vão direto para o diretor da Sonserina que ele lhes passará uma detenção da qual espero não se esquecerem!"._

_Os três continuaram de cabeça baixa, mas assim que ela saiu, Kingness murmurou irritado:_

_"Eu disse, nada de garotas no time! Não fosse essa idiota, teríamos acabado com você, Malfoy!"._

_Draco ignorou-o e acabou de se trocar. Passou na sala de Snape, que parecia querer descontar toda a frustração de não ter ganhado o Troféu de Quadribol nele e recebeu três noites de detenção a partir de segunda-feira._

_Depois disso, passou na sala comunal, recebendo diversos olhares hostis dos colegas de casa e se dirigiu até à Sala Precisa, onde sabia ser o local indicado por Gina. Entrou achando que encontraria a sala vazia, já que a namorada devia demorar comemorando a vitória com a Grifinória, mas se deparou com a ruiva sentada em uma poltrona de frente a uma lareira apagada. Ela havia desejado por um lugar para conversar._

_Sentou-se na poltrona ao seu lado sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Achava que ficaria ali sozinho por algum tempo, abrandando sua raiva, mas Gina lhe pegara no auge dela e ele desejou que não dissesse nada até que pudesse controlar as palavras que queriam jorrar de sua boca._

_"Eu _tive_ que fazer, Draco..." – Gina murmurou, encarando a lareira vazia._

"Palavras erradas!"_, Draco ouviu uma vozinha dentro da sua cabeça murmurar._

_"O que você quer que eu diga? Que compreendo? Quer que eu lhe dê os parabéns pela 'idéia brilhante' que teve de atrapalhar o apanhador e correr o risco de fazê-lo se estatelar no chão?" – Draco mal abria sua boca, tamanho nervosismo. Seus dentes pareciam ranger e ele segurava os braços da poltrona para não se levantar e atacar Gina._

_"Eu sabia que não ia te derrubar, Draco, senão não o faria..." – Gina explicou, indignada com a sugestão de que quisesse machucá-lo._

_"Ah, claro, só queria mesmo era me humilhar na frente de toda a escola e consagrar o Cicatriz! Muito obrigado, não doeu mais do que meu lábio cortado e minha canela rocha!" – referiu-se ao hematomas deixados pelos companheiros de time no vestiário._

_Foi então que Gina o encarou pela primeira vez e, horrorizada, levantou-se da poltrona e se espremeu sobre ele, passando suavemente o dedo pelo lábio de Draco. Seus olhos se encheram d'água._

_"Eu não imaginei que eles pudessem fazer isso..." – sussurrou, colocando sua mão no rosto pálido dele._

_Com um gesto brusco, Draco afastou a mão de Gina e se levantou, fazendo com que ela caísse sobre a poltrona dele._

_"Arrependimento não adianta agora" – havia veneno em sua voz, como se ele estivesse gostando de vê-la sofrer. – "Você não mediu as conseqüências, agora as agüente!"._

_"Claro que eu medi!" – Gina falou, perdendo o tom preocupado. Não ficaria ouvindo-o julga-la quieta. – "Eu sabia exatamente quais seriam as conseqüências quando empurrei minha vassoura contra a sua já que só havia uma: a vitória do meu time! Como poderia imaginar que seus próprios companheiros atacariam você?"._

_"Eles são sonserinos!" – Draco limitou-se a dizer._

_"Quer dizer que sonserinos atacam seus próprios companheiros?" – Gina indagou, felina._

_"Exatamente. Mas parece que essa característica vem sendo difundida para outras casas, já que _você _fez_ _isso comigo!" – o louro jogou, dobrando seu corpo e aproximando seu rosto do de Gina._

_"Eu estava pensando no _meu time_" – ela pronunciou devagar._

_"E para isso passou a perna no _seu namorado_, não se importando se ele iria ligar ou não em ser motivo de chacota!"_.

_"Ora, Draco, não venha usar nosso relacionamento contra mim! Você acha realmente que eu deveria ter pensado em você primeiro?" – ele não respondeu. – "Pois bem, eu acho que não. Naquele campo eu dou prioridade para a Grifinória, senão não teria feito nada, sabendo que cada passada de goles ou gol refletiria negativamente em você! Talvez eu devesse abdicar dos pontos ganhados nas aulas também. Quem sabe assim, pare de te prejudicar e saia do _meu_ mundo egocêntrico..." – Gina disse, ironizando cada palavra._

_Draco não disse nada e sentou-se. Sabia que Gina estava certa, mas não engolia de maneira nenhuma aquele golpe baixo que ela havia aplicado. Seu orgulho era grande demais e já estava ferido para que desse o braço a torcer e continuaria assim se ela não desse o primeiro passo. Mas ela deu._

_Devagar, Gina empurrou a sua poltrona até que os braços das duas estivessem colados. Draco ainda olhava para o chão, alheio – ou pelo menos fingido estar – ao que ela fazia. Ousadamente, Gina esticou seu braço até onde estava o de Draco e o colocou sobre o braço da poltrona dele. Assim que o fez, puxou a manga de sua capa para que sua mão ficasse inteiramente livre, e a enlaçou na de Draco._

_O louro a encarou, um misto de satisfação escondida e relutância. Mas Gina apenas lhe sorriu. Ele tentou resistir, mas a combinação de espasmos quentes e eletrizantes vindos da pele dela e seu sorriso doce, desmoronaram-lhe totalmente e ele sorriu de volta._

_"Eu não pensei que eles te bateriam..." – Gina murmurou arrependida. – "Mas basta você me indicar os idiotas que eu vou tratar de lhes mostrar o quão forte é o soco de direita Weasley!" – ela brincou._

_"Ora, mas você quer realmente me desmoralizar! Além de perder o pomo por sua causa, ainda vou precisar ser defendido por uma mulher?" – Draco brincou._

_A ruiva lhe sorriu novamente e se inclinou sobre ele, beijando-o. Mesmo sentindo dor devido ao lábio cortado, Draco apreciou mais do que tudo aquele beijo, esquecendo-se de todo o resto. _

_Gina, contudo, sentiu uma pontada de preocupação. Draco parecia não se importar mais, mas ela se sentiu mal ao ver que não gostara do que ela havia feito. E não era por ele não ter _gostado_, mas por ele ter _se importadodemais_ com uma coisa que não deveria ter causado nenhuma briga..._

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

Gina sentiu sua pele reagir ao toque da mão de Draco e fechou os olhos por alguns instantes. Não poderia deixar de negar que também sentia esses tremores, esses sinais. Mas também havia algo que a impedia de concordar com todo aquele romantismo inusitado de Draco. Ele nunca fora daquela maneira, por que então se manteria assim?

"Você sabe que não é assim, Draco" – ela abriu os olhos e o encarou. Tentou não passar seu nervosismo e confusão. Não poderia dar nenhuma brecha de que estava quase sucumbindo aos apelos dele. – "Você só está sendo gentil dessa maneira porque...".

"Porque eu gosto de você e está é minha maneira de provar" – ele interrompeu.

"Não" – ela tirou a mão dele. – "Você só está fazendo isso porque quer rivalizar com Max. Quer ganhar o 'prêmio' e se mostrar melhor que ele... É só por isso".

"Sabe o que eu acho, Weasley?" – Draco falou, desta vez, irritado. – "Você está com medo, não sei do que, mas está. Fica inventando que nosso relacionamento só dá certo se é conflituoso quando na verdade, isso é uma desculpa para que você escape dele, de mim!".

"Eu não estou fugindo de ninguém, Malfoy!" – ela retrucou, magoada por ele a ter chamado pelo sobrenome. – "Você é que não passa confiança suficiente para que eu possa ter certeza de que...".

"De quê?" – Draco questionou.

"De que você realmente gosta de mim..." – ela murmurou baixinho.

Draco ficou perplexo. Estava ali, dizendo coisas das quais nunca pensara dizer e Gina lhe dizia que ele não lhe demonstrava nada? _"Mulheres..."_, pensou irritado.

"Okay, eu vou lhe dar minha última prova. Se depois disso você não acreditar, volte para o seu romeno..." – ele disse rápido, no segundo seguinte agarrando o braço de Gina e se inclinando sobre ela.

O que deveria ocorrer e que Draco planejara, fora um beijo. Contudo, a impulsão que dera era maior do a que sua doença permitia, então ele jogou todo seu peso sobre Gina, que despreparada, não o agüentou e cedeu sob o corpo dele, fazendo-os cair.

Gina tinha suas duas mãos nos ombros de Draco e este se mantinha somente com a parte superior do corpo encima dela. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos e ele sentia o peito de Gina subir e descer, ofegante. Encararam-se sem saber o que fazer, estando cientes de que não tinham aquele contato íntimo há muito tempo.

Sem esperar qualquer permissão e querendo aproveitar o momento antes que desmaiasse de dor, Draco passou uma de suas mãos sobre o braço de Gina e a colocou sobre seu rosto. Abaixou lentamente a cabeça, mas antes que seus lábios pudessem se tocar, ouviram a porta se abrir.

"Será que eu estou atrapalhando o tratamento médico?" – Narcisa perguntou ao ver os dois caídos no chão, um olhar de desagrado claramente postado em Gina. – "Será que tão disposto assim, você _precisa_ de um tratamento médico?".

_

* * *

N/A2: Por favor, reviews... Porque hoje é um domingo enfadonho e nublado e eu preciso de alguma coisa pra me animar...!_


	8. Resolvendo pendências

_N/A: Hum, aquele domingo enfadonho não melhorou tanto, mas adorei as reviews! Obrigada!_

_Comentando:  
**Helena Black **– __É, né! Eu não sei se faria isso com meu namorado... (Pensando)... Bom, entre a vitória de um jogo e uma briguinha que pode ser resolvida, eu acho que fico com o jogo! Depois o consolaria pela derrota...rss!  
**PatyAnjinha **– __Ah, eu estava triste aquele dia, e quando se está triste, não se espera nada de bom, né! Nhaa, eu também adorei o flash! Adoro Draco irritadinho...rs!  
**Manu Black **– __Definitivamente eu coloquei a Narcisa aí pra ser horrível...rsss! Ainda vai piorar...Só um pouquinho ...hehe!  
**Nami Nayuuki **– __Mães são ótimas para chegarem em horas inapropriadas, e se for pra atrapalhar ceninhas fofas são melhores ainda! Rs!  
**miaka **– __Yes, Malfoys são treinados para a arte de enganar! Ainda mais quando é pra sacanear o adversário!  
**Miri **– __Oh, coitada e como ficará o Lúcio?  
**Suzi Loka **– __Ah, verdade, eu tb não gosto muito dessa história de namoro-ele-mas-só-consigo-pensar-no-ex... Ela gosta do Max, mas infelizmente vai descobrir q gosta mais_ _do Draco... Adorei, pode deixar que da próxima vez eu coloco a plaquinha...rs! E pro seu deleite, neste capítulo tem transformação do Draco em Draco, digo, em dragão!  
**Diana Prallon **– __Yes, é bom voltar aos velhos tempos em que D/G era difícil de acontecer! (Nha, eu quero ler essa sua fic... Eu só preciso tomar vergonha na cara primeiro e terminar OE...;b)  
**Kirina-Li **– __É, eu acho que exagerei demais no Max...rs! Além de Draco irritadinho, é sempre bom ter um Draco "estropiado" pra Gina cuidar dele...rs!  
**Kittie Malfoy **– __Claro que eu lembro! Como poderia esquecer? Ah, que bom! Alguém que odeia o Max! Eu precisava de alguém de oposição!  
**Lika Magnun **– __Aham! Quando mais longa a espera, mais doce a experiência!  
**J**__**oana **– __É, não se apeguem ao Max! Ele já tem dona! Rsss! Qto ao beijo, eu não posso prometer, mas talvez role no próximo capítulo... ;D  
**Duda Amaral **– __Não tadinha, ela só quer proteger o Draco da malvada Weasley destruidora de corações...rs! A Narcisa tem razão! Mães sempre tem razão! (Sim, Yellow pirou...rs!)_

_E pra quem sempre pede capítulos mais longos, esse foi o mais extenso que eu consegui fazer e um dos que eu mais gostei pq eu coloquei duas cenas que já imaginava desde o começo: uma é do Draco se transformando em dragão, a outra é do Max...  
E thanks pra **Si **__por ter betado, apesar de estar atarefada._

* * *

**Capítulo sete – Resolvendo pendências**

_Mas não há quem não deseje, quem não arrisque.  
E mesmo quem não se atreve, acaba corrompido involuntariamente.  
Os riscos vêm na mesma proporção dos benefícios.  
Mesmo assim, um segundo já basta... O amor...  
__**-Corrompidos -**_

Gina olhou para a porta e se deparou com uma mulher de pele alva e cabelos igualmente louros aos de Draco. Uma de suas sobrancelhas estava levantada, assemelhando–se mais ainda ao ex-namorado, e seu semblante era de total desagrado. Mesmo que não a tivesse visto na Copa de Quadribol anos atrás, Gina afirmaria com certeza que aquela era Narcisa Malfoy.

Tentou se mexer para sair daquela situação constrangedora, mas Draco, em cima de si, parecia não estar tendo forças para se mover – se de susto ou de dor, Gina não saberia dizer. Ela estava com vergonha de encarar qualquer um dos Malfoys e ficou mais encabulada ainda quando Narcisa deu dois passos para dentro da sala e abriu espaço para o Sr. Brown entrar logo atrás de si.

"Draco, por favor!" – pediu, querendo sair dali rapidamente.

Draco olhou da mãe para o Sub-Diretor e lançou-lhes um olhar nada doce. Estava preste a fazer uma coisa que, apesar de não admitir, vinha querendo fazia anos e os dois acabaram de estragar sua melhor oportunidade! E o pior de tudo era que seu corpo estava doendo mais do que nunca devidos aos movimentos bruscos e sua perna latejava, pois a havia torcido na queda. Não contando que toda aquela agitação e humilhação estava fazendo com que o almoço em seu estômago revirasse.

Ouviu Gina murmurar alguma coisa e sentiu os olhos dos dois na porta pedindo explicações, mas algo lhe fez ignorar tudo aquilo.

"Eu acho que vou..." – alertou, logo depois virando sua cabeça para longe de Gina e soltando todo o almoço garganta a fora.

Gina colocou sua mão na boca, controlando todo seu asco para não repetir o ato de Draco. Aproveitando que ele havia arqueado suas costas e lhe deixado livre, levantou-se e pegou a varinha para limpar a sujeira do louro.

Depois, pegou em um dos braços dele e o ajudou a se levantar com a ajuda do Sr. Brown. Narcisa havia saído do quarto, soltando gemidos de nojo e voltou após se certificar que não havia vestígios da "proeza" do filho.

Draco parecia novamente pálido e seus olhos estavam pesados e lacrimosos. Narcisa se aproximou da cama e passou a mão por sua testa, procurando algum sinal de febre.

"O que estava acontecendo aqui, Srta. Weasley?" – o Diretor especulou, seu olhar claramente dizendo que ele não esperava vê-la ali no chão com Malfoy depois de já tê-la visto em outra situação desagradável no corredor.

Ao ouvir o sobrenome _Weasley_, Narcisa voltou seus olhos para Gina, examinando-a mais atentamente. Parecia que não tinha conhecimento de sua identidade antes e estava encarando-lhe nervosamente somente porque ela estava _atracada_ com seu filho. Contudo, sabendo agora quem era a jovem, Narcisa a olhava perigosamente com uma intensidade mil vezes maior.

"O Sr. Malfoy me alertou sobre seu mal estar e eu tentei ajudá-lo a ir até o banheiro, contudo, não agüentei seu peso e acabamos caindo" – explicou, a arte de mentir, aprendida com seus seis irmãos, muito bem aplicada.

"Entendo..." – o Sr. Brown disse, acreditando nas palavras de Gina. Contudo, Narcisa ainda a encarava hostilmente e parecia ler toda a verdade em seus olhos.

"Você está bem, Draco?" – a loura perguntou, seu semblante se moldando carinhosamente. Recebeu um aceno positivo nada convincente dele, visto que fazia careta de dor. – "Quem é a curandeira que passou por aqui, Sr. Brown?".

"Madame Warmed, uma ótima profissional que nos socorreu imediatamente" – ele respondeu.

Draco notou o lampejo de reconhecimento nos olhos claros da mãe ao ouvir o nome da curandeira e seus sentimentos se embaralharam. Não sabia se gostava ou não da atitude tomada por ela anos atrás, pois, se por um lado, livrava a cara de seu pai, por outro o deixara impune a um assassinato e a tornava cúmplice assim.

"Eu não conheço esta curandeira. Creio que devo chamar nosso..." – Narcisa começou, sendo interrompida delicadamente pelo Sr. Brown.

"Creio que será melhor que o Sr. Malfoy seja tratado pela Madame, pois ela é especialista nestas doenças incomuns envolvendo animais e humanos e saberá lidar melhor com a situação do seu filho" – explicou.

"Mas pelo que o senhor me informou, Madame Warmed está ministrando poções para Draco e eu não vejo nenhum resultado se ele está vomitando e sofrendo de dor. Além do mais, uma boa profissional não abandonaria um doente aos cuidados de amadores" – disse, voltando seus olhos para Gina por um instante, logo encarando o Diretor novamente.

Gina sentiu-se queimando de raiva. Apertou suas unhas nas mãos, cerrando os punhos, segurando-se para não pular encima daquela loura aguada que se intitulava adequada para julgá-la. Sabia muito bem que ela não tinha sangue Malfoy, mas a família Black – com a exceção de Sirius – não ficava para trás no quesito "prepotência". De qualquer forma, Narcisa parecia uma autêntica descendente dos Malfoy e usava de toda sua pose e arrogância para colocá-la na base de sua pirâmide de "convivência social", onde se encontravam outros que provavelmente ela achava _insignificantes_ demais para lhe dirigir a palavra.

Estava controlando toda sua _fúria Weasley_ para não afundar seus dedos naqueles fios desbotados e desmontar aquele penteado todo certinho. O pior, era que não havia como não a achar bonita! Mesmo com o asco estampado em seu rosto, mantinha-se bela.

"A Srta. Weasley está capacitada a cuidar de dragões e como eu, de certo modo, sou um e peguei uma doença deles, ela está ajudando com meu tratamento" – Draco disse, sua voz baixa, mas seus olhos determinados.

Gina quase deixou seu queixo cair. Draco estava defendendo-a! Tudo bem, ele havia declarado ainda estar apaixonado e tentou beijá-la há pouco, mas não esperava uma reação _maior_ de afeto como aquela. Não era somente algo passageiro se ele estava desafiando a própria mãe na frente de alguém importante como o Sr. Brown. Sentiu suas pernas bambas.

Narcisa, não parecendo nada carinhosa desta vez, voltou-se para Draco.

"Você está doente demais para opinar sobre seu tratamento, Draco" – falou sem perder a pose.

"Foi exatamente o que a Madame Warmed me disse. Eu não sei por quê, mas ela parecia ter algum sentimento animoso contra mim..." – disse, sarcástico.

Logo depois, o Sr. Brown pareceu lembrar-se de alguma coisa e começou a tossir violentamente como se quisesse amenizar o clima tenso.

Narcisa, pelo contrário, ainda se mantinha calma, mas seus olhos azuis postados sobre Draco demonstravam claramente que não estava nada satisfeita com essa súbita rebeldia do filho. Ela se virou para o Sub-Diretor, que mantinha uma das mãos apoiadas na parede, estupefato, e lançou-lhe um sorriso.

"Eu acho que se Draco se encontra bem, nós dois poderíamos discutir qual será o melhor caminho a seguir para sua melhoria. Então, eu gostaria de alguns minutos para conversar com ele a sós" – pediu.

"Oh, claro, claro..." – ele disse, abrindo a porta e acenando para que Gina acompanhasse.

Ignorando o Diretor, Gina foi até Draco, sendo fuzilada com os olhos por Narcisa, mas recebendo um sorriso fraco dele.

"Eu vou voltar para casa para que você se sinta mais confortável com sua mãe. De tardezinha, volto para testarmos a poção com sua transformação. Alimente-se antes disso e daqui a duas horas tome um daqueles frasquinhos, okay?" – Gina apontou um dos fracos deixados pela curandeira, recebendo um aceno de Draco. – "Obrigada pela defesa..." – murmurou baixinho, somente para ele.

"Não poderia ser diferente" – Draco respondeu, acompanhando-a com os olhos enquanto ela saia da sala.

"Se você está bem para cair no chão com uma Weasley e me desafiar na frente de estranhos, nós poderemos ter uma conversa interessante, Draco" – Narcisa disse, logo depois que a porta foi fechada.

"Se você não se importa em deixar crimes impunes, não vejo porque se preocuparia com meu bem-estar, _mamãe_" – Draco respondeu, forçando a última palavra. Seu corpo estava fraco devido a todo aquele movimento e o que mais queria era fechar os olhos e dormir, mas agüentaria mais alguns minutos acordado, se conseguisse entender algumas coisas.

"Quem lhe disse isso?"

"Madame Warmed que teve sua filha morta, hum, eu me esqueci por quem... É alguém que nós conhecemos..." – ele fingiu cara de dúvida, deixando Narcisa nervosa. – "Ah, lembrei! Foi papai quem a matou. Lúcio, o seu marido, o meu pai..." – ele a encarou friamente. – "E mais tarde, a mulher dele Narcisa, minha mãe, defendeu-o, mentindo. Uma família muito boa essa, não?".

"É a _sua_ família" – Narcisa limitou-se a dizer.

"Eu sei. Acho que é por isso que eu estou chocado" – satirizou. – "Ou eu não deveria? Talvez vocês esperassem que a minha reação fosse aplaudir, pois você o livrou de Azkaban, podendo ser acusada de calúnia, caso descobrissem sua mentira. É uma coisa muito nobre defender o marido".

"Ele é seu pai, Draco. Pense bem no que você está dizendo. Pense em como seria passar sua vida toda sabendo que seu pai está na prisão, enlouquecendo com todos aqueles Dementadores ao redor. Pense se você teria algum orgulho de dizer seu sobrenome se ele estivesse relacionado com um presidiário. Pense em como nós sobreviveríamos".

"Eu só consigo pensar na família da Madame Warmed. Pois tudo o que você disse é uma suposição, mas o que ela viveu desde o momento que perdeu a família, até agora, é realidade" – Draco arrematou.

"Por que, de repente, você está nos julgando? Não acha que é um pouco tarde para se revoltar contra seus pais, Draco? Será que você não consegue ver que tudo que fizemos foi para o bem da nossa família?".

"É impressionante como até para nos mantermos unidos, precisamos destruir alguém. Esta é a sina dos Malfoy?" – Draco perguntou, meio irônico, meio inconformado.

Narcisa lhe deu um sorriso a meio fio, o mesmo sorriso que lembrava a Draco sua tia Bellatrix.

"Talvez seja".

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

Gina pensou na possibilidade de ficar com os irmãos na loja até que desse o horário de voltar para cuidar do _dragão_, contudo, não adiantaria ficar evitando Max somente porque sua cabeça estava cheia de dúvidas. Tentar esquecê-las era o mesmo que colocá-las à tona, pois não adiantaria tentar se distrair com seus irmãos quando seus pensamentos iriam estar divididos entre o atual e o ex-namorado.

Não queria admitir, mas ela _desejara_ aquele beijo interrompido por Narcisa. Como também havia desejado quando estava saindo do vagonete. Parecia que era só estar a dois centímetros de Draco, para que parasse de ser racional e começasse somente a _sentir_... O que não era nada bom, visto que ela não deveria querer nada com alguém com quem _ela _terminara.

_"Se eu não consigo me controlar perto de Draco, é porque..."_ não teve coragem de terminar, sabendo que tal pensamento seria uma traição com Max – não que os outros também não fossem.

Ela resolveu voltar logo para A Toca, pois assim evitaria idéias malucas. Saiu do prédio do Gringotes e desaparatou no seu quarto. Tirou seu casaco e desceu as escadas. Estava quase na porta da cozinha, quando ouviu seu nome no meio da conversa. Parou e começou a escutar.

"...porque Gina quisesse ter algum ato de rebeldia. E, bem, namorar um Malfoy com certeza é um" – Carlinhos dizia.

"E por que eles terminaram?" – Gina ouviu Max perguntar. Ela cerrou os punhos, pois odiava quando falavam dela sem estar presente.

"Não sei direito" – Molly respondeu. – "Ela nos enviou uma coruja num dia, dizendo estar namorando-o. Depois o trouxe para o Natal e ele até foi um rapaz educado. Quando voltou de férias, disse que tinham terminado. Estava muito abatida, mas todos estavam, pois Aquele-Que-Foi-Derrotado começara a atacar freqüentemente e a guerra estava no auge. Não saberei dizer se estava triste por ele ou pelo que estava acontecendo...".

Gina apoiou suas costas na parede. Era verdade. Logo após terem terminado, o clima de medo e desconfiança foi substituído por ataques reais e próximos, o que fez com que todos ficassem mais apavorados do que já estavam. Por um lado, isso "ajudou" Gina a não pensar em Draco, por outro, fê-la querer a proteção e companhia de alguém ao seu lado, já que somente seus amigos não pareciam suficientes.

_"Eu dispensei Draco justo no momento em que mais precisava de alguém... Talvez no momento em que _ele_ mais precisasse de mim..."_, pensou, confusa.

"Não acho que Gina tenha ficado abatida com isso" – Carlinhos afirmou. – "Naqueles dias não importava _estar_ ao lado de alguém, importava somente _saber_ que essa pessoa estava viva".

"Vocês dizem que Gina não se importou tanto com esse namoro, mas ela ainda parece ter algum tipo de ligação com esse Malfoy" – Max argumentou, seu tom de voz cheio de indignação.

_"Eu? Como assim?"_, Gina perguntou para si mesma. _"Pare de se enganar! Max tem razão... Droga, justo ele tem razão..."_.

"Talvez ela só esteja preocupada com a doença dele" – Molly sugeriu.

"É, talvez..." – Max repetiu, desconfiado.

Vendo que o assuntou morrera e não querendo que eles descobrissem que ela ouvira a "análise" de seu namoro com Draco, Gina subiu alguns degraus e desceu-os pesadamente para que os três pensassem que ela só estava descendo agora.

"Ola, pessoal" – ela cumprimentou, sentando-se ao lado da mãe.

Max lhe lançou um olhar rápido, mas logo voltou sua atenção para sua xícara de chá. Não queria causar nenhum tipo de constrangimento para a Sra. Weasley e sabia que se começasse a falar com Gina, causaria.

"Você deveria ter avisado que não almoçaria aqui, Gina" – Molly ralhou.

"Desculpe, mamãe, mas como Max já deve ter explicado," – _"Até bem demais"_, pensou – "foi uma correria desde que chegamos lá".

"Sim, eu imagino. Um dragão com catapora! É incrível saber que existem mesmo dragões lá!" – Molly se entusiasmou.

"Eu quero vê-los também. Max disse ter um _Fireball_!" – Carlinhos disse.

Gina sorriu com o ânimo do irmão. Qualquer criador ficaria extasiado com uma notícia daquelas.

"Eu acho que o Sr. Brown não irá se opor, já que você também é especializado. Ele tem sorte em disponibilizar de três criadores numa situação dessas".

"Bem, muitas pessoas trocariam dez criadores por um MacFusty" – Carlinhos desdenhou.

"Bom, eu adoraria morar em uma ilha com dragões como eles, mas eu acho que neste caso, nós somos muito mais valiosos que qualquer MacFusty, já que nós é que estamos presentes" – Max apontou.

"Com certeza" – Carlinhos sorriu. – "O que seria do ouro bruxo se este casal não estivesse ali?" – ele esticou os braços e puxou os dois para junto de si. Gina e Max ficaram visivelmente sem graça, mas nada disseram.

Gina se sentiu levemente desconfortável com o comentário de Max sobre morar com dragões. Estava mais que claro desde o dia em que o conhecera que ele nascera para viver entre dragões, assim como Carlinhos. Mas ela, não. Era exatamente por isso que voltara para Inglaterra. _"É por isso que eu devo terminar..."_, concluiu, pensativa.

Ainda envolta no abraço do irmão, sentiu um peso sair de suas costas, enquanto outro se instalava. Acabou cruzando seu olhar com o de Max, quando Carlinhos o soltou, e ele compreendeu no pedido silencioso de Gina, que ela queria conversar.

"Acho que vou descansar um pouco" – Max disse, levantando-se. – "Muito obrigado pelo chá, Sra. Weasley. Minha mãe não pode saber disso, mas este bolo de amora é o melhor que eu já comi!" – ele piscou.

"Ah, eu vou contar isso a ela!" – Carlinhos riu.

Assim que Max saiu da cozinha, Gina se preparou para levantar-se também, mas sua mãe a interrompeu.

"Max não reparou, mas seu ponteiro mudou de 'Trabalho' para 'Casa' quinze minutos antes de você aparecer aqui na cozinha" – Molly disse, referindo-se ao relógio na parede.

"Eu estava trocando de roupa" – Gina disse. Mas sua mãe lhe lançou um olhar "eu-estou-vendo-você-com-a-mesma-roupa-que-saiu". – "Okay, eu escutei um pedacinho da conversa".

"Que coisa feia, mana" – Carlinhos riu.

"Max parece preocupado com você e Malfoy. Ele tem razão?" – Molly questionou sem censurá-la.

Gina olhou de Carlinhos para sua mãe. Estava se sentindo em um interrogatório. Ela abaixou a cabeça e a colocou entre os braços.

"Acho que sim..." – respondeu, a voz abafada. _"Gina, você está admitindo, não só para si mesma, mas para mamãe e Carlinhos... Céus, você está perdida!"_.

"E você já sabe o que vai fazer?" – Molly disse.

Gina levantou a cabeça, esperando ver decepção nos dois pares de olhos que mais confiava – além de seu pai –, contudo, eles estavam lhe passando coragem. Aceitariam o que quer que ela quisesse fazer.

"Sei... Era algo inevitável..." – suspirou, levantando-se.

"De certo modo, ele já sabia, Gina. Antes mesmo de nós viajarmos" – Carlinhos incentivou.

Gina deu um pequeno sorriso para os dois e subiu a escada. Deu duas leves batidas na porta do quarto que era de Carlinhos e entrou.

Max estava deitado de costas, as mãos atrás da cabeça. Estava olhando para o teto do quarto com um ar pensativo, um ar triste.

"Carlinhos fez esse dragão quando tinha sete anos" – referiu-se ao desenho de um dragão azul que lançava chamas pelo nariz e tinha uma flecha no peito, e que estava no teto que Max observava. – "Gui , que também dormia aqui, não gostou e por isso desenhou essa lança. Então Carlinhos estragou o cartaz dele com água" – ela apontou para um cartaz antigo que tinha imagens borradas de jogadores de Quadribol sobrevoando um campo.

"Eu também já era apaixonado por dragões nessa idade" – seus olhos ainda miravam o dragão com um olhar perdido.

Gina engoliu seco.

"Era exatamente sobre isso que eu queria conversar com você" – ela disse devagar, sentando-se na cama. Vendo o tom sério de Gina, Max também se sentou, ficando ao seu lado.

"Sobre _dragões_?".

A insinuação de Max foi bem clara para Gina: ele estava se referindo a Draco.

"Não. Mas sobre a sua paixão por dragões e sobre a minha" – Gina corrigiu, tentando manter a calma.

"Eu não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar, Gina".

"Eu estou querendo dizer que seu amor por dragões não acaba onde começa seu amor por mim" – ele fez um ar de questionamento. – "Eu decidi viver aqui, Max, minha vida é aqui, ponto. Você está disposto a viver aqui comigo? Abriria mão de sua vida na Romênia por mim?".

"Se você coloca as coisas dessa maneira, Gina, até parece que eu estou sendo o vilão da história, quando é você que está fugindo!" – Max exasperou, irritado.

"Eu não estou fu..." – Gina começou.

"Está sim! Senão, por que você resolveria voltar para cá sem nenhum motivo? Você ama aqueles dragões tanto quanto eu ou Carlinhos! Não minta para si mesma inventando que é por causa dos dragões que você voltou para cá".

"Ah, é?" – Gina esbravejou, levantando-se, sendo seguida por Max. – "Então por que realmente eu voltei? Você poderia me explicar?".

"Por causa de mim" – Gina abriu a boca para responder, mas Max continuou: - "Você está com medo do que nós podemos ser juntos".

Ela se sentou de novo na cama, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Bem, pode continuar a análise então. É muito interessante saber que todos têm a sabedoria de definir minha vida, mas eu não! Eu estou com medo de manter relacionamentos estáveis, é isso? Talvez por ter vivido numa família grande e cheia de irmãos, eu não deseje o mesmo para mim. Talvez no fundo eu queria ser uma titia solteirona e por isso fico dispensando qualquer ameaça de casamento" – satirizou.

"Quase isso. Na verdade, você está fugindo de qualquer relacionamento porque já tem um" – Max simplificou.

"Okay, doutor, eu sou leiga. Vamos, seja mais detalhado, afinal, estamos tratando da minha vida, da qual eu não sei nada, lembra-se?".

Max revirou os olhos.

"Você ainda gosta daquele panaca".

"Draco?" – Max confirmou com a cabeça. – "Céus, isso é karma! Eu me lembro muito bem de que quando estava com Miguel, ele vivia dizendo que eu ainda gostava de Harry e agora você vem com essa também? Será que eu sou tão imatura assim que só me prendo a relacionamentos passados?".

"Não finja, Gina, você entendeu".

"Você é que está delirando, Max. Eu só encontrei Draco quando cheguei aqui. Não foi como eu tê-lo encontrado lá na Romênia, combinando voltar para a Inglaterra, mentindo para todo mundo. Eu tomei a decisão sozinha e sem influência nenhuma de Draco.".

"Não, conscientemente".

"Você quer dizer que eu o amo tanto que faço com que meu inconsciente pregue peças em mim mesma? Espera aí, você deveria estar dizendo que eu não gosto dele! Deveria lutar para mostrar que eu te amo, não mostrar que eu amo outro cara!" – Gina indignou-se, ficando confusa. Nem ela mesma sabia de que lado estava mais.

"Você veio aqui para terminar comigo, não?" – Gina não respondeu, mordendo os lábios. – "Então eu quero que seja pelo motivo verdadeiro. Eu sei muito bem que daqui a um mês você vai enviar uma carta para o Carlinhos dizendo que está com Malfoy e muito feliz. E também pedirá para que ele não me mostre a carta, querendo me preservar...".

Gina o encarou triste.

"Max, eu não... Você...".

"Olhe" – ele se sentou ao seu lado, enlaçando suas mãos nas dele – "eu te amo, Gina. E por isso, é aquela velha história: vou ficar feliz se você estiver também. E se for para ser ao lado daquele jacaré mutante, que seja! Agora, não venha querer mentir para mim dizendo que nós dois não podemos estar juntos porque eu amo mais os dragões do que a você".

"Eu te amo também..." – ela sussurrou, abraçando-o.

"Eu sei. É exatamente por isso que vou agarrar a primeira garota que vir na estação quando chegar na Romênia. Você também me quer ver feliz, não?".

"Ora seu..." – ela riu, abraçando-o mais forte.

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

Começava a anoitecer quando Gina desaparatou nas escadas do Gringotes. Veio sozinha, sem Max ou Carlinhos, pois o Bola de Fogo só teria que ser medicado no dia seguinte e o _outro dragão_ era de responsabilidade dela, não interessando ao irmão ou ao ex-namorado.

Ela subiu os degraus devagar, tomando ciência de que agora estava descomprometida. _"Será perigoso me aproximar de Draco agora, não tendo nenhum impedimento para evitar que ele me agarre?"_, perguntou-se, um tanto maliciosa, mas também temerosa.Vinha evitando todos os sinais que estava dando para si mesma de que ainda gostava dele, pois também gostava muito de Max; mas agora que não havia nada que a impedisse de se envolver com o louro novamente, começou a temer essa reaproximação.

_"Okay, Gina, não sofra antecipadamente. Se aquela cobra loura tiver feito uma lavagem cerebral no Draco e ele não quiser nada com você, é só dar um chute na bunda dele - e que bunda! – e mandá-lo voltar para o colinhos dos pais"_.

Na verdade ela saberia que não seria assim, pois seu coração estava quase saindo pela boca e isso era claramente um sinal de nervosismo, que significava preocupação. E ninguém se preocupa com coisas que não são importantes e ela sabia que se Draco era importante, lamentaria muito se ele, de repente, resolvesse mudar de idéia.

_"Por Merlin! Eu pareço aquela Gina de quinze anos saindo da carruagem!"_ censurou-se.

Quando estava subindo os últimos degraus, ouviu alguém falando consigo e percebeu que não estava sozinha.

"O Banco já fechou há três horas" – um jovem lhe informou. Seu ar era de arrogância, mas também a olhava indiscretamente, avaliando seu corpo.

"Eu vim cuidar dos dragões" – Gina limitou-se a dizer, não gostando do olhar que ele lhe lançava.

"Ah, você é a Weasley! Onde está aquele guarda-costas?".

"Você poderia me dizer primeiro, quem é você, afinal?".

"McArthur. Sou um dos estagiários que estavam lá nas cavernas. Eu acabei de ver o Malfoy, ele não parece muito bem..." – parecia ser agradável dar aquela notícia, pois ele mantinha um sorriso nos lábios.

"Exatamente por isso eu estou indo lá" – Gina respondeu, voltando a subir. Mas foi impedida, pois McArthur segurou seu braço.

"Se você não está com aquele romeno, podemos nos encontrar algum dia" – disse, mostrando claramente que era um privilégio para _ela_ sair com ele.

"Olha, eu não preciso de nenhum guarda-costa, mas caso você não saiba, eu tenho _seis_ irmãos dispostos a cumprir essa tarefa e se livrar de idiotas" – ela soltou seu braço e continuou a subir, não se importando com a reação dele.

Quando chegou ao quarto de Draco, já não tinha mais nenhum devaneio romântico em sua mente, estando irritada com a ousadia e petulância do estagiário que a abordara na entrada. E ficou mais irritada ainda, ao constatar que Narcisa ainda estava lá.

Ao contrário do que esperava, não havia mais aquele clima tenso entre mãe e filho, pois eles pareciam bem descontraídos quando Gina entrou. O que logo mudou quando Narcisa constatou sua presença.

"Você está mesmo preparada para cuidar do Draco, Srta. Weasley? Pois ele está gemendo de dor há uma hora e não a vi vir ajudar" – Narcisa pronunciou enquanto Gina fechava a porta.

"Boa noite para a senhora também" – Gina respondeu, tentando manter a calma. – "Draco está sentindo dor porque o efeito da poção já deve ter passado. E agora nós vamos aplicar a poção do dragão..." – ela se aproximou da cama. – "Como você está?".

Antes que Draco pudesse responder, Narcisa tomou a frente.

"Nada bem, tendo-se em conta que ele está doente!".

Draco pareceu ignorar a mãe e lançou um sorriso a Gina, que foi correspondido. Ele estava sentindo dores demais para falar ou se revoltar com a mãe.

"Acho que podemos ir, então" – Gina pegou um frasco na mesa e conjurou uma maca. – "Você acha que agüenta ir de vagonete, Draco? Madame Warmed deixou uma poção tranqüilizante caso você esteja sentindo muita dor, mas ela disse ser arriscado misturar as duas poções".

Draco acenou negativamente com a cabeça, rejeitando a poção. Então Gina o colocou levitando na maca e o transportou até os vagonetes. Esperava que dali, Narcisa fosse embora, mas a loura se sentou elegantemente ao lado do filho, aparando-o e ficou esperando. Dando um suspiro, Gina se sentou e começou a ficar tonta com a viagem.

Depois de ter se recuperado das subidas e descidas do caminho, Gina transportou Draco até a caverna ao lado da caverna do Bola de Fogo, onde ele se transformaria.

"Eu aconselharia à senhora a ficar ali na entrada, pois Draco está com muita dor e eu não sei como ele vai reagir ao se transformar. Normalmente, dragões doentes são muito violentos" – Gina explicou, desejando na verdade, que os fios finos e platinados fossem queimados para que aquele nariz empinado caísse.

"Eu ficarei aqui mesmo" – Narcisa respondeu, como se tivesse certeza de que Draco seria incapaz de cometer qualquer atrocidade com ela.

Gina bufou.

"Draco, pode começar".

Ainda deitado na maca, Draco deu um aceno. Fazendo uma careta de dor, sentou-se e fechou os olhos, concentrando-se.

Apesar de ser desagradável estar na companhia de Narcisa, Gina estava animadíssima com a perspectiva de ver Draco se transformar. Prendeu a respiração ao ver que ele estava "aumentando", enquanto sua pele se tornava branca e escamada e suas unhas cresciam, tornando-se garras negras afiadas. Logo, a roupa se rasgou e rapidamente as mãos de Draco ficaram maiores do que a altura de Gina e Narcisa juntas, à medida que seu corpo se alongava e grandes asas surgiam nas suas costas. A cor branca de seu couro foi escurecendo, dando vida a um cinza metalizado, escurecido nas pontas das asas, na cabeça e no rabo. Espantada, ela viu os olhos dele se abrirem, não mais com a cor acinzentada de tempestade, mas sim, verdes; seu nariz se alongara, dando abertura para uma boca com dentes afiados que poderia engolir facilmente um trestrálio adulto.

Gina estava com a boca aberta, seus olhos marejados por presenciar uma das cenas das quais poucos podiam apreciar.

Assim que a transformação se completou, ela suspirou admirada, sabendo que aquele era um dos dragões mais belos que já vira, tamanha era a raridade de sua espécie.

Mas a contemplação durou pouco, pois logo diversas pintinhas amarelas, desta vez muito destacadas no cinza, apareceram por todo o couro de Draco e ele levantou a cabeça, em seguida abaixando-a violentamente para expelir uma labareda por suas narinas.

O fogo veio exatamente na direção de Gina e Narcisa, fazendo com que esta soltasse um grito de pavor. Contudo, estando acostumada com esses imprevistos, Gina não se alarmou, conjurando uma parede protetora que refletiu as chamas.

Assim que Draco acabou com seu espasmo de dor, encostou-se na parede, começando a coçar-se. Lentamente, Gina se aproximou dele – enquanto Narcisa se afastava - e falou:

"Draco, acalme-se".

Ainda se coçando, Draco soltou fumaça por seu nariz, como se debochasse. Soltava grunhidos baixos que deveriam ser de dor.

"Abra a boca que eu vou lhe jogar a poção" – Gina pediu.

Relutante, ele saiu de perto da parede e abaixou um pouco a cabeça. Gina tirou o frasco de sua capa e o levitou até a boca cheia de picos afiados e letais que eram os dentes de Draco. Ele engoliu o vidro e voltou a se coçar.

"Você o fez engolir o frasco!" – Narcisa exasperou.

"Dragões são capazes de digerir vidro..." – Gina explicou, paciente. Será que ainda não dera para entender que ela sabia o que fazia?

"Eu vou voltar para a casa" – Gina riu internamente. Narcisa parecia estar com receio de que Draco desse mais um ataque. – "Estarei aqui logo pela manhã quando Draco... for Draco de novo" – ela deu as costas para Gina e saiu sem se despedir.

Gina soltou um suspiro de alivio e se voltou para observar melhor o dragão.

"Sabe, Draco, acho que você fica mais bonitinho assim" – disse, rindo.

Pelas pequenas chamas que saíram das narinas de Draco, e não chegaram a ter um metro, Gina percebeu que ele não gostara do comentário.

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

Narcisa desaparatou no seu quarto. Encontrou o marido lendo alguns papéis na cama. Uma mala perto da porta indicava que Lúcio viajaria de manhã.

"Ele está bem?" – ele perguntou após beijar a esposa.

"Na medida do possível. Sente muitas dores e enjôos e eu não consegui tirá-lo de lá, pois ele precisa usar sua animagia" – Lúcio ergueu uma sobrancelha. – "O pior não é isso, querido. Quem está cuidando dele é aquela garota Weasley, com quem ele namorou na época de Hogwarts".

"E o que ela é? Curandeira?".

"Não, criadora de dragões. Parece saber lidar com essa doença... Mas a questão é que Draco não parecia nada insatisfeito por ser tratado por ela. Ele parecia até feliz por isso".

"Você está querendo dizer que Draco ainda gosta daquela escória?" – Narcisa afirmou com a cabeça, mostrando-se desgostosa.

"Draco parece estar se rebelando...".

Lúcio pensou por alguns segundos.

"Quem contratou essa Weasley?" – perguntou.

"Parece que o Sr. Brown a chamou, pedindo para prestar esse favor enquanto o encarregado pelos dragões não volta...".

"Então ela não vai ser paga?" – Lúcio questionou, seus olhos fixos em um ponto qualquer.

"Não sei lhe dizer. Talvez o Gringotes lhe recompense com alguns galeões, solidários com a situação daquela família..." – Narcisa desdenhou.

"Eu acho que nós poderíamos pagar alguma coisa para ela, afinal, está cuidando de nosso filho" – Lúcio disse, naturalmente.

"Se eu lhe conheço bem, Lúcio, há alguma idéia por trás disso".

"Exatamente" – Lúcio sorriu. – "Acho que Draco não está em condições de raciocinar direito, então devemos ajudá-lo a _espantar_ essa garota...".

_

* * *

N/A2: Desmistificando a perfeição do Max, a **Si** achou um defeito... Ela o chamou de _corno manso_, pobre coitado... rss! Mas eu não acho isso, eu gosto demais dele e não queria transformá-lo em um machista estúpido que se revolta e dá pitis somente porque a namorada quer terminar... Ok, o término é um motivo aceitável para dar pitis, mas vocês têm de entender que o Max é – ou foi – fundamental para a reconciliação D/G ... Vocês verão isso no final...  
Falando em final, eu _acho _que a fic terá 10 capítulos exatos mais um epílogo (eu tentei fugir dele, mas foi inevitável...rs!). Curtinha, né! Pois é... Acho que nunca mais vou conseguir escrever algo longo como AE...  
Ah, a citação é de um poema meu... Parece ser um tanto egocêntrico colocar como citação um poema meu, mas é que minha agenda "abriu" nele e foi inevitável ) É pra complementar a idéia do amor entre o Max e a Gina, sabem?  
Se vcs implorarem muito – pq eu morro de vergonha – no próximo capítulo, eu posto ele inteiro pra vcs verem...!_


	9. A armação

_N/A: Um obrigada geral pelas reviews! Eu fico tão feliz quando as recebo!_  
_**Diana Prallon **– Bom, eu diria que eles estavam mais preocupados como fato da Gina colocar "chifres" no Max do que com quem seria o responsável, na verdade...  
**Pekena **– Yes, Draco e Gina forever... rss! Ah, que bom que gostou do poema XD  
**miaka **– Sim, Narcisa, McArthur e Lúcio estão acirrados na disputa de "vilão" da estória...rs!  
**Cris Malfoy **– Nha, objetos sendo jogados já bastam os meus (na verdade, eu já superei essa fase...rs!)... É mas eu concordo que o Max poderia ser menos "passivo"!  
**Nina Black Lupin **– Nha, que bom! Só a atualização que atrasou um pouco... sorry!  
**Pandora Riddle **– Êh! Alguém concordando comigo...rs! Eu também achei fofo XD O Max ainda tá meio pra baixo, mas logo que ele se recuperar, volta à ativa e vc será informada...rss!  
**bIa wEasLey MaLfoy **– Thankss! Eu vou pôr! (Céus, como é difícil escrever seu nick! – Yellow não gosta de Crtl+C, Crtl+V pra isso...)  
**Nick Malfoy **– Sim, sim, poema! Thanksss!  
**Joana – **Nha... eu não vou conseguir... to sendo muito relaxada com essa fic e se aumentar ela, vou ser mais ainda... . Sim, Amar Estupidamente, minha primeira fic longa XD E teremos beijos, quer dizer, beijo...!  
**Kittie Malfoy **– Max/Bola de fogo é ótimo, uma relação transexual muito bem vinda! Mas eu acho que ele é meio careta pra isso... (eu é q sou, na verdade...rs!). Sim, L+N+D/G+galeões resultam em confusão+lágrimas+separação do que nem começou... (Yellow falando demais...)  
**Kirina-Li **– Êh! Outra que gostou da separação!rs! Sim, abdicar da própria felicidade para deixar o outro feliz é liindo XD – Max pediu para não ser divulgada nem a data, nem a plataforma onde será sua partida... Ele ainda está um pouco abalado com a separação, sabe? Mas prometo informar quando estiver melhor...rs!  
**Karina Citlin **– Thanksss! Isso deve ter sido um recorde, uma overdose de Yellowred… rs! Eu não agüentaria... o.O! Te adicionar no MSN? Nha, eu ñ posso, sorry... Mas me adiciona vc, pq eu ñ estou conseguindo usar o MSN (grr... droga de versão nova...), mas qdo conseguir, te autorizo!  
**Franinha Malfoy **– Nha... eu nem sei o que dizer... Não sei se eu teria a msm reação da Gina ou do Draco, mas agora que você falou, eu estou começando a achar que a Gina foi cruel mesmo... Céus, eu criei um monstro? (Yellow triste e comovida...)_

_Desculpa de novo pela demora... Eu até que estou com tempo, mas esses dias minha cabeça anda cheia de outras idéias e outros problemas, impedindo de me concentrar na fic... Eu vou tentar ser mais rápida da próxima vez, okay!  
Quase consenso geral de que Max é um corno manso, mas eu ainda estou em defesa dele... Xb E obrigada pra quem também está!  
Este capítulo está meio curto, mas em compensação, tem ceninhas de interação D/G e uma beem clichê de chuva (eu não resisto...rs!).  
Mil obrigadas para **Simone** que foi um amor de beta e me deu ótimas sugestões, apesar deu não conseguir aproveitar nenhuma devido a algumas impossibilidades...  
E muito obrigada pra quem pediu o poema! Não foi todo mundo, mas mesmo assim eu fiquei contente e vou postar... Não é algo fenomenal, mas eu espero que seja o esperado XD (Yellow não tem pretensões de se tornar poetisa ou escritora, pq ela acredita que aqui no Brasil só os parentes de escritores mortos ou o Paulo Coelho – críticas à parte, o homem faz muuito sucesso, e eu recomendo seus livros - que conseguem ganhar dinheiro com isso... E, claro, pq ela é apaixonada por biologia e vai se empenhar em seu uma boa biomédica...)_

**_Corrompidos_  
**_É tão pequenino que não pode ser visto.  
É de poder tão imenso, causador de terríveis destruições.  
Pode-se dividi-lo para todos, para dois.  
Há quem guarde só para si... E sofre..._

_Atinge qualquer ser, variando sua intensidade, mudando sua cara.  
Causador de sorriso que muitas vezes transformam-se em lágrimas.  
Causador de olhos tristes, poços de decepção.  
Cuidados demais... Ciúme forte e presente..._

_Pode começar de diversas maneiras, como muitas faces.  
Devagarzinho, dando espaço e tempo para a libertação  
Rápido e fulminante, afirmando a emoção.  
Ou com um simples brilho no olhar... Encanto..._

_Às vezes, pode ser perigoso, feroz.  
Pode machucar tanto fisicamente, quanto espiritualmente;  
Leva a alma à escuridão, tirando seus sentimentos.  
Marca o corpo com cicatrizes eternas... Decepção..._

_Mas não há quem não deseje, quem não arrisque.  
E mesmo quem não se atreve, acaba corrompido involuntariamente.  
Os riscos vêm na mesma proporção dos benefícios.  
Mesmo assim, um segundo já basta... O amor...

* * *

_

**Capítulo oito – A armação **

Gina ficou a observar Draco se remexendo na parede enquanto ele coçava as pintas amarelas que tinha por todo o corpo. De certo modo, até gostava mais dele aquele jeito, transformado, pois parecia estar mais vulnerável, como se estivesse com uma máscara e pudesse se revelar, sem ter de manter sempre a pose superior e impecável.

"Pare de se coçar, Draco, vai acabar se machucando!" – Ela ralhou, não sendo ouvida. – "Logo o efeito da poção se manifestará, não adianta nada você ficar aí, torturando-se. Além do mais, eu conheço diversos feitiços para te paralisar e tenho certeza de que você não vai gosta de nenhum deles lhe sendo lançado!"

Draco virou sua cabeça alongada e estreitou seus olhos verdes em ameaça, soltando uma baforada pelo nariz.

"Não adianta ficar bravo. Eu estou cuidando de você e farei o que for necessário. Não seja um dragão teimoso" – ela brincou, fazendo-o ficar mais irritado.

Draco lhe deu as costas, nervoso, e Gina pôs-se a admirar suas asas. Havia garras nas pontas negras e articulações como em um leque fechado. Imaginou-o voando, as asas abertas furando as nuvens. _"Que coisa mais infantil, Gina..."_, censurou-se. De qualquer maneira, acabou dizendo:

"Quando você estiver bom, voará para mim. Não se conhece um dragão realmente se não o vê em pleno vôo" – ela murmurou, distraída.

Draco se virou novamente, observando Gina conjurar uma cama para ela, pois dormiria ali, fazendo companhia para ele. Ela não havia percebido, mas disse algo sobre o futuro dos dois: se gostaria de vê-lo voando, era porque gostaria de encontrá-lo depois de curado e talvez depois e depois também... Ele não sabia exatamente se era pela poção, mas depois de Gina dizer aquilo, se sentiu bem melhor.

Não demoraram muito para dormirem, cansados com toda a agitação do dia. Draco aninhou a cabeça debaixo das asas, graças ao seu longo pescoço, enquanto Gina se aconchegara numa cama cheia de cobertores para se proteger do frio da caverna.

Quando ela acordou, Draco ainda dormia, sua respiração fazendo um barulho enorme que ecoava pelas paredes de pedra. Gina se aproximou dele, observando, boquiaberta, o couro reluzente de perto. As pintas amarelas da catapora eram maiores que suas mãos, mediu, tocando uma parte minúscula do que era o pescoço dele. Então, virou-se para ir até o rabo, querendo-o examinar. Estudos mostravam que quanto mais garras houvesse no rabo de um dragão, mais feroz e indomável ele era. _"Fantástico poder conhecer alguém assim. Ainda mais quando se trata do indecifrável Draco Malfoy!"_, ela se divertiu.

Contudo, não houve tempo para Gina dar mais do que dois passos. Draco acordara. Inconsciente de que Gina estava atrás de si, tirou sua cabeça debaixo das asas, empurrando a jovem com seu pescoço. Ela foi jogada para longe, em direção a uma das paredes. Soltou um grito de susto, fazendo com que Draco percebesse o que estava acontecendo.

Viu-a caída próxima da parede e sem hesitar, transformou-se, abandonando sua forma animaga. Correu até ela, claramente aflito.

"Gina!" – Chamou, ajoelhando-se no chão.

Seus olhos refletiam preocupação e seu rosto estava mais pálido do que o normal. Seu corpo ainda estava fraco e suas articulações doíam, mas nada parecia mais angustiante do que a possibilidade de tê-la machucado. Ficou surpreso ao perceber que Gina segurava a varinha e a puxou da mão dela para tentar algo que a acordasse. Contudo, não foi preciso, pois ela abrira os olhos.

"Você está bem?" – O louro questionou, ajudando-a a se sentar.

"Eu... Acho que sim" – respondeu, levando a mão à cabeça. – "Consegui lançar um feitiço para amortecer a queda, mas ele não me protegeu por inteiro... Acho que bati a cabeça..."

"Deixe-me ver" – ofereceu-se, devolvendo-lhe a varinha e agachando-se atrás dela.

Gina tremeu levemente quando Draco começou a levantar algumas mechas de seus cabelos para verificar se havia algum machucado. Ele ia devagar, os dedos deslizando cuidadosamente pelos fios, levantando-os e entrelaçando-os até o fim do comprimento. Ela se esqueceu de qualquer dor que pudesse estar sentindo e se concentrou nos toques dele em seu pescoço, fazendo-a sentir o corpo mole. Inconscientemente, acabou soltando um gemido.

"Isso foi de dor?" – Draco disse, divertido, sabendo que ela não tinha nenhum machucado, mas continuando a mexer em seus cabelos.

"Eu acho que não estou..." – Ela começou a dizer, logo se calando, entregue ao prazer que as mãos de Draco estavam proporcionando, descendo por seu pescoço e seguindo para seus ombros, empurrando suavemente seu casaco.

Quando o casaco chegou na metade dos braços de Gina, Draco aproximou mais seu corpo do dela e começou a beijar sua nuca, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse. Devagarzinho, deslizou suas mãos para dentro do casaco e começou a subir pelas costas de Gina, dedilhando sua coluna.

"Ai!" – Gemeu quando Draco estava com os dedos no meio de suas costas.

Percebendo tratar-se de um real gemido de dor desta vez, Draco se afastou, observando-a retirar por completo o casaco e massagear as costas.

"Acho que o feitiço não chegou até as costas também" – Gina concluiu, virando-se.

Ainda estavam sentados e próximos quando ela se voltou para olhá-lo. Os olhos cinzas cintilavam e seus cabelos estavam soltos e um pouco desarrumados ao lado de seu rosto, dando-lhe um ar mais rebelde. As pintas ainda eram visíveis, mas estavam muito mais claras do que no dia anterior e havia cor em suas bochechas – na verdade, Gina sabia que não havia relação com a saúde dele, mas sim com o que estavam fazendo, pois ela sentia suas bochechas quentes também... Aliás, seu corpo inteiro.

"Eu não sabia que você estava ali" – Draco explicou-se.

"Oh não, fui eu a imprudente. Você está melhor?"

"Bom, meu corpo ainda está doendo e me sinto cansado, mas parece que já não estou com febre e minha cabeça não está quase explodindo de dor."

"Eu acho que a poção do dragão funcionou para você, então. Talvez você se cure no mesmo período deles, que é de uma semana, ao invés de ficar doente por mais de um mês como acontece com os humanos que contraem essa catapora."

"Espero que sim" – ele estava louco para enlaçar Gina com seus braços e recuperar todos aqueles anos separados, mas seu ânimo havia decaído com a interrupção e ela não parecia muito bem. – "Você acha que fraturou algo?"

"Não... Acho que só foi uma pancada. Quando Madame Warmed chegar, peço-lhe para dar uma olhada, mas veja, consigo me levantar" – pronunciou, erguendo-se com a mão enlaçada a dele.

Voltaram em silêncio para o quarto, pensativos e mais unidos do que nunca, um amparando o outro para que não caíssem. Estavam conscientes de que seus corpos pareciam fracos demais para uma caminhada até os vagonetes agora, mas antes, encontravam-se perfeitamente fortes para agarrarem um ao outro... Isso só poderia significar uma coisa e os dois compreendiam o que era.

Quando chegaram ao quarto, encontraram Madame Warmed na porta com sua assistente, o rosto emoldurado com uma careta de irritação.

"Bom dia" – Gina cumprimentou.

"Bom dia, Srta. Weasley. Vejo que a experiência com o dragão funcionou. O Sr. Malfoy parece estar muito melhor. Entrem que a minha assistente irá examiná-lo" – disse, abrindo a porta.

Draco iria questionar por que a curandeira não o examinava ela mesma, mas compreendeu quando viu sua mãe sentada perto da cama. Voltou-se para Gina antes de entrar.

"Nós precisamos conversar" – sussurrou.

"Eu sei... Mas preciso ver se me machuquei e examinar o Bola de fogo... Além do mais, Max e Carlinhos virão aqui quando o banco abrir" – vendo o descontentamento de Draco à menção do nome do ex-namorado, Gina sorriu. – "E só para te informar, Max e eu terminamos o namoro..."

Draco lhe lançou um olhar satisfeito, entrando na sala.

"Madame Warmed, você poderia examinar minhas costas? Estão doendo devido a um tombo..." – Gina pediu.

"Claro, querida. Estou vendo que este _dragão _lhe causou problemas."

Gina riu e seguiu com ela para alguma outra sala vazia. _"Você nem imagina quantos problemas..."_, pensou.

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

Após examinar e dar outra dose de poção para Draco, a assistente da curandeira saiu da sala, deixando mãe e filho sozinhos.

"Eu conversei com seu pai ontem, querido."

"E resolveram indenizar Madame Warmed pela monstruosidade que fizeram?" – Draco lançou.

Narcisa lhe deu um olhar severo, mas não se abalou.

"Na verdade, estávamos conversando sobre a Weasley" – Draco se interessou. – "Creio que devemos pagar alguma coisa pelos serviços que ela está prestando, cuidando de você, independente de o Gringotes remunerar-lhe ou não. O que você acha?"

Draco desconfiou:

"E por que vocês iriam ter esse ato de bondade agora?"

"Ora, Draco, a questão é que não queremos ficar devendo favores para ralés como a dos Weasley. Não se trata de caridade, mesmo sabendo que certamente os ajudará."

Draco ponderou. Era óbvio que Gina não aceitaria.

"Ela não vai aceitar"

"Bom, mas quem disse que ela precisa saber que fomos nós quem pagamos? Basta entregarmos o dinheiro para o Sr. Brown que ele o repassará junto da comissão do Gringotes. Assim ela não ficará sabendo e aceitará os galeões."

"Okay, não vejo problemas se for assim."

Narcisa sorriu.

"Vou procurar o Sr. Brown, então, querido. Fico feliz por você estar de acordo novamente conosco."

A loura saiu do quarto no momento em que Gina deixava outra sala com Madame Warmed. Um ar de tensão se instalou e Gina percebeu não se tratar dela e da Sra. Malfoy, mas sim desta com a curandeira. _"Então a animosidade da Madame Warmed não se restringe somente a Draco, mas sim aos Malfoy..."_, Gina concluiu, vendo as duas lançarem olhares de mútuo ódio.

"Gostaria de conversar com você, Srta. Weasley" – Narcisa pronunciou.

"Então, não se esqueça, passe a pomada durante uma semana e você estará ótima, senhorita" – a curandeira recomendou, deixando as duas sozinhas no corredor.

"Pois não?" – Gina mostrou claramente não estar disposta a agüentar desaforos.

"Estive conversando com meu filho agora e vi que ele ainda conserva algum _interesse_ em você" – Gina sorriu internamente por saber que Draco não parecia esconder seus sentimentos por ela, contudo, não estava gostando de Narcisa comentando isso. – "E isso não me agrada."

"Não vejo nenhuma novidade nisso."

"A questão, Srta. Weasley, é que agora, Lúcio e eu não estamos dispostos a ver nosso filho envolvido com sua família. Já foi provado que essa união não chegará a lugar nenhum, como não chegou no passado e não vejo o por quê da insistência."

"Talvez porque vocês desconheçam a palavra _amor_ e não a usem na prática" – estava começando a ficar irritada com aquela intromissão. – "Por isso não entendem a razão da nossa _insistência_."

"Você conhece aquele ditado que diz que tudo sucumbe ao valor do dinheiro? Pois bem, o amor que você diz que Draco sente, parece ter sucumbido também" – Narcisa lhe lançou um sorriso a meio fio. – "Bem, apesar de eu _desconhecer_ o amor, posso concluir que, se Draco deixou-se levar por alguns galeões, não sentia qualquer sentimento por você" – concluiu sarcasticamente.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" – Gina não queria deixar-se levar pelas palavras dela.

"O óbvio: Draco aceitou dinheiro para se afastar de você. Claro que poderíamos persuadi-lo sem ser monetariamente, mas ele anda _rebelde_ ultimamente, achando-se independente" – ela falava como se estivesse tratando de um cãozinho desobediente.

"Draco não aceitaria" – Gina afirmou, começando a tremer. Ela não queria acreditar em nenhuma palavra que Narcisa estava dizendo, não poderia aceitar que depois de tudo o que estavam passando, Draco simplesmente se deixaria levar por alguns galeões. _"Isso é uma atitude típica de um Malfoy"_, sua razão lhe sussurrava, mas não queria crer.

"Já aceitou. Você pode ir constatar que ele admitirá tudo. Na verdade, eu devo ser sincera com você e admitir que ele relutou um pouco para aceitar, dizendo que poderia sucumbir caso você viesse tentá-lo. Afinal, homens nunca resistem ao charme feminino e infelizmente meu filho se enquadra nisso" – Narcisa estava adorando fazer o papel de _mãe fofoqueira_, pois via a perplexidade nos olhos de Gina. – "Por isso, sugeri que lhe pagássemos alguma coisa também para você se afastar dele e Draco concordou prontamente."

Gina cerrou os punhos, irada.

"Isso é a coisa mais suja e indecente que eu já ouviu e é muita _inocência_" – satirizou – "vocês acharem que eu vou acreditar numa armação idiota dessas para me separar de Draco."

"Você pode falar com Draco que ele lhe confirmará tudo. Depois volte aqui para acertarmos o valor da sua parte. Creio que será grande, devido às necessidades de sua família, mas nós podemos negociar" – ela lhe lançou um sorriso cínico.

"Ora, sua megera mercenária! Engula seus galeões porque eu não quero nenhum dinheiro sujo" – Gina quase gritou, dando-lhe as costas.

"Lúcio, é exatamente por ter essas idéias que eu te amo..." – Narcisa falou para si enquanto observava a Weasley se dirigir até o quarto de Draco.

Gina foi com passos duros até o quarto, irritada. Não acreditava em nenhuma das palavras de Narcisa, mas não deixava de ficar irritada com elas. Contudo, seu nervosismo sumiu assim que entrou e recebeu um sorriu caloroso de Draco, deitado na cama.

"Como estão suas costas?" – Ele perguntou.

"Nada grave, apenas uma pancada. Há uma marca roxa, mas nada fraturado" – Gina sentiu-se leve. Se Draco estava sendo tão gentil, não haveria porque acreditar na mãe dele. _"Merlin, eu quase me deixei levar por aquela nojenta!"_, pensou, aliviada.

"Bem, eu acho que poderia dar uma examinada nessa marca... Quem sabe pode ser algo grave que a Madame Warmed não conseguiu diagnosticar?" – falou, malicioso.

"Ora, Sr. Malfoy, o senhor mal consegue se manter em pé sem medicamentos e quer bancar o médico? Acho que hoje não..."

"Eu fui um ótimo examinador lá embaixo, creio que aqui posso ser melhor" – ele lhe deu um sorriso maroto.

"Eu não duvido" – Gina sorriu. – "Mas não gostaria de ver sua mãe ou o Sr. Brown nos surpreendendo novamente..."

Relutante, Draco acabou concordando:

"Certo..."

"Sabe, Draco, sua mãe me falou umas coisas engraçadas... É até bobagem comentar com você, mas ela disse que você aceitou que me dessem dinheiro..."

Draco arregalou os olhos, deixando Gina apreensiva.

"Como assim? Minha mãe lhe contou? Mas ela disse que..."

"Quer dizer que é verdade?" – Gina interrompeu. De repente, suas pernas ficaram bambas.

"É, mas era para ser secreto, você não deveria saber, minha mãe passaria instruções para o Sr. Brown" – Draco estranhou.

"O quê?" – Exclamou, incrédula. – "Vocês iriam envolver o Sr. Brown nisso também? Eu não posso acreditar... Como você pôde, Draco?" – A voz de Gina estava fraca e ela se apoiava na mesa onde estavam as poções.

"Eu não estou entendendo o por quê desse alarde todo, Gina. Eu entendo que você não queria receber dinheiro dos Malfoy, mas é algo que você merece, é justo receber alguma coisa..."

"Ora, claro! Como eu pude ser tão burra?" – Seus olhos se encontravam cheios d'água. – "Tudo não passava de um jogo, não é? Vamos ver até quando a Weasley agüentar ficar longe de mim! Vamos testar o quão ingênua ela é para cair nas armadilhas do astucioso Malfoy! Vamos dispensá-la agora que eu já me enchi de usá-la como brinquedo, pagando-lhe alguns galeões! Você é muito mais nojento do que seus pais juntos, Draco!"

Draco sentou-se na cama.

"Eu realmente não entendo aonde você quer chegar, Gina. Será que o pagamento por alguns serviços prestados merece tanta indignação?"

"Oh, então você encara como _serviços prestados_ todo esse tempo que passamos juntos?"

"Gina, se você se sente ofendida em receber, eu entendo. Eu disse a minha mãe que você não aceitaria... Basta recusar e pronto, não há necessidade de..."

"Ora, mas você é um desgraçado mesmo!" – Quase gritou, saindo do quarto.

Confuso, Draco saiu da cama com dificuldade, correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas fracas agüentavam. Deparou-se com sua mãe no corredor.

"O que você disse para Gina?" – murmurou, enraivecido.

"O que nós combinamos, querido, achei que ela não se importaria... Mas parecia perturbada quando passou por aqui..." – Fingiu preocupação.

"Depois nos falamos..." – Draco disse, saindo correndo.

Gina corria sem saber direito para aonde ia. Acabou esbarrando no Sr. Brown. Segurou as lágrimas que queriam escorrer e fingiu calma, apesar de estar tremendo inteira.

"O que aconteceu, Srta. Weasley? Malfoy está bem?"

"Está ótimo" – respondeu, segurando-se para não começar a xingar Draco. – "Eu preciso ir para casa, Sr. Brown. Volto assim que puder. Max logo chegara, então o senhor poderia pedir para que ele desse as poções para o Bola de fogo?" – Pediu, despedindo-se e partindo para a saída, desta vez, andando.

"Giiina!" – Draco gritou, vendo-a sair pela portaria.

Ela fingiu não escutar e continuou.

Ele a alcançou quando estava preste a descer a escada. Chovia forte e antes que Gina pudesse se aventurar na chuva, Draco puxou-a de volta pelo braço, ficando debaixo da cobertura da entrada.

"Não me toque!" – Gina brandiu, puxando seu braço. Havia dor em seus olhos, mas sua voz era puro ódio e mágoa. – "Nunca mais sequer tente encostar-se em mim de novo, Malfoy. Eu posso cobrar caro."

"Gina, você não entendeu. Combinei aquilo com minha mãe somente porque..."

"Não me interessa" – ela virou seu rosto para o lado, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, sentindo frio. Seu rosto molhado por suas lágrimas. – "Eu fui idiota demais antes e não estou disposta a continuar sendo."

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

"Você está fazendo isso para fugir de mim. Fugir do mesmo jeito que fugiu naquele dia em Hogwarts."

"Bom, daquela vez não me deram dinheiro..." – Ela satirizou.

"Ora, mas como você pode ser tão teimosa depois de tanto tempo?" – Draco se enfezou. – "Ainda não percebeu que nós temos de ficar juntos? Todas as vezes, você foge. Por quê, Gina? Só me explique por que você foge, mesmo sabendo que nós dois, de um modo ou de outro, sempre estaremos ligados?"

Gina o encarou, os olhos cinzas cheios de dúvida e questionamento, os braços abertos pedindo alguma resposta coerente e a boca apertada em sinal de desespero. Por um instante, ela acreditou que aquele apelo era verdadeiro e que Draco estava mesmo dizendo o que queria dizer. Contudo, lembrou-se das palavras de Narcisa, que ele mesmo confirmara e fechou seus próprios olhos em sinal de dor. _"Por que ele está fazendo isso comigo?"_, perguntou-se, odiando-se por estar sofrendo por alguém que não mereceria nem ao menos um olhar seu.

"Você é um crápula nojento. Eu não tenho palavras para mostrar o quanto te desprezo, Malfoy. Aliás, você não merece minha atenção, não merece nada de mim. Dane-se sua doença, se vire com as poções e suas transformações. Eu não me importo!" – afirmou, ainda chorando.

"Você não sabe mentir, Gina. Seus olhos não deixam" – Draco olhava triste para ela, não entendo de onde vinha todo aquele ódio súbito.

"E o que importa o que meus olhos passam? Seus olhos também passam isso, mas sua ganância é muito maior, não? Fdam-se nossos sentimentos, não é assim? Você é igual a sua mãe, a seu pai... Você é um Malfoy, não é? Como eu pude ser tão idiota, imaginando que poderia ser diferente?"

"É diferente, Gina. Você sabe disso" – Draco afirmou, colocando suas mãos em seus braços.

"Não TOQUE EM MIM" – ela gritou. _"Dói demais saber que seu toque ainda eletriza..."_, pensou, triste. Empurrou Draco, começando as descer as escadas.

O Beco Diagonal se encontrava calmo naquela hora, e quase não havia ninguém nas ruas devido à chuva. Mesmo assim, alguns observavam curiosos, protegidos pelos toldos das lojas, o casal que brigava em frente ao Gringotes.

"Você não pode ir embora assim sem dar uma explicação, Gina, não desta vez!" – Draco disse, seguindo-a debaixo da chuva. Seu corpo estava pedindo descanso e as gotas de chuva machucavam ao bater em sua pele. Ainda estava com a veste trazida por Madame Warmed e ela grudava em seu corpo à medida que se encharcava, fazendo-o ficar com mais frio. Mas ele parecia não se importar em oferecer um espetáculo para os que estavam por perto.

"Vá para dentro, Malfoy, você vai piorar assim" – xingou-se mentalmente por ainda se preocupar com a saúde dele.

"Eu vou piorar de qualquer maneira, longe de você."

Algo nela doeu com essas últimas palavras. Ele estava dizendo tudo que Gina sempre quis ouvir quando pareciam estar jogando uma batalha sem vencedores na época de Hogwarts. Eram aquelas demonstrações de afeto que precisava para não desistir dos dois, para aceitar suas brigas e diferenças. Era dessa maneira que ela queria que ele se impusesse quando terminou há anos atrás, mas Draco não se jogara inteiro naquela época, não o suficiente.

Contudo, estava fazendo isso agora. _"Não adianta mais, Draco... Tarde demais..."_, pensou, triste.

"Está arrependido?" – Gina perguntou, virando-se subitamente, ficando um degrau abaixo dele.

"Eu deveria estar?"

"Não faz mais diferença..." – ela respondeu.

"Talvez isso faça."

Draco desceu um degrau, ficando de frente para Gina. Antes que ela pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, ele a puxou para junto de si, beijando-a como há muito esperara e ansiara.

Gina relutava, colocando as mãos no peito de Draco para empurrá-lo. Contudo, sua boca entrava em sintonia com a de Draco, acompanhado os movimentos de seus lábios e língua, não obedecendo à sua razão. Acabou-se por entregar-se aos tremores que aquele beijo estava causando, sentindo sua pele eletrizar-se cada vez que ele a apertava mais e mais contra si.

Draco também se encontrava extasiado, não sentindo as gotas de chuva batendo em suas costas, nem o frio do mármore da escada em seus pés descalços. Só sentia o gosto de Gina em sua boca, suas mãos pressionadas contra seu peito e seu coração batendo forte como se fosse arrebentar de tanta satisfação. Não havia dúvida de que era exatamente aquele momento que faltava para deixar sua vida completa.

Separam as bocas somente porque não tinham mais fôlego, contudo, incapazes de separar seus corpos.

"Você entende agora porque deve ficar? Porque não pode fugir?" – Draco murmurou, as gotas da chuva batendo em seu rosto e escorrendo sobre o de Gina.

"Você deveria ter pensado nisso antes de ter feito aquele acordo com sua mãe..." – Respondeu, triste. Sua razão chegava até suas palavras, mas não conseguia controlar seu corpo para que se separasse de Draco. Não conseguia se distanciar depois de ter percebido que aquele beijo lhe fizera tanta falta.

"Você não quer ir embora, como não quis naquele dia..." – sussurrou. – "Eu não vou deixar desta vez, Gina..."

Deixando-se levar novamente pelas palavras de Narcisa, Gina soltou-se de Draco. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, impossíveis de se distinguir com a água da chuva.

"Está arrependido, não é?" – Ela se afastou e abriu os braços. – "Sabe, Draco" – soluçou – "algumas vezes, o que vale é a intenção. E este é o caso. De nada me serve seu arrependimento... Acho que você vai ter que pedir alguns galeões a mais, pois os que te ofereceram parecem não ser suficientes..."

Draco ainda tentou agarrar seu braço, mas Gina conseguira aparatar antes que ele tivesse alguma reação. Confuso, sentindo novamente toda a fraqueza e dor provocada pela doença, sentou-se nos degraus escorregadios, querendo entender o que causara toda aquela aversão de Gina por ele.

A resposta estava clara em sua cabeça, mas não queria acreditar que sua própria mãe pudesse ser a responsável de tanto sofrimento...

_

* * *

N/A2: Gina revoltada é uma coisa ótima de se escrever, pois assim eu já extravaso minha raiva também...! Eu só gostaria de ter um Draco pra me acalmar depois...rs!  
Hum, eu publiquei uma fic nova esses dias atrás, uma One-shot enoorme (Quem sempre pede capítulos mais longos, vai adorar)... Se alguém se interessar por vampiros, quiser aprender uma palavra japonesa e conhecer outro poema meu, ela se chama **Amigos de sangue**. É D/G, claro! Então passem lá e deixem reviews, ok? E pra quem já leu, obrigada pelos comentários!  
Ah, também vou postar agora outra fic, **Interrogações**... É T/G desta vez, escrita pro desafio do fórum do 3V... Se vcs quiserem dar uma "passadinha" lá também, eu vou ficar muito feliz! XD_


	10. Desencontros

_N/A: Nhaaa, recorde! Não demorei muito pra atualizar, não! Rss! E obrigada pelas reviews, animando-me nesses dias frio...brrr  
**miaka**__– Yes, Narcisa muito má...! Ah, eu não deixei ela chorar com o Max... Era perigoso ter uma recaída, sabe! Rs!  
**Isa Potter **– __Aham, eu também acho reconciliações muito foofis – e brigas também!  
**Pekena **– __Gina bater na Narcisa? Ótima idéia...rs! Mas o que você acha de ser o Draco a fazer o serviço? Tipo, ele pode "perder a consciência" ao se transformar em dragão e acabar matando os pais (isso mesmo, como Goku fez com o pobre avô em Dragon Bal)...rss! – Ok, parei de viajar...  
Joana__ – Yes, um beijinho! Nha, não é que eu não vá mais escrever fics longas, eu só acho que não vou conseguir colocar muitos capítulos como fiz com "Amar Est..." e com "A beleza..." Mas vou continuar a escrever fics, sim! É um vício... hehe...  
__**Kathy.Malfoy **– __Olha, eu não ia admitir, mas atualizei rápido com medo da sua ameaça...rsss! Ainda não teve a reconciliação, mas sim, uma promessa de volta... Então, não me mate! Rs! (Yellow ficou morrendo de medo do filme O chamado...)  
**Duda Amaral **– __Nhaa, obrigada! Sim, o casal Malfoy está terrível aqui, e olha que eu os adoro! Continuação? Nããão, eu mal estou tendo "luz" pra terminar a fic, então uma continuação seria impossível...rss! Só se o Max de repente resolvesse "contra-atacar"! rs...  
**Nami Nayuuki **– __Nhaa, verdade, Draco abandonado na chuva deve ser uma coisa muito cute de se ver... Como aqueles cãezinhos que dá vontade de levar pra casa...  
**Karina Caitlin **– __Ah, obrigada por dizer, eu sempre acho mil errinhos na fic! Também pensei nisso quando estava escrevendo, mas eu não me lembrei do Sirius ou do Rabicho vestindo alguma roupa depois de voltarem à forma humana, então não sei com certeza o que ocorre... Yes, caso Draco ficasse nuzinho da Silva seria muito interessante...rs!  
__**Kittie Malfoy **– __Huahuah... __Adorei esse "Wow, casa comigo, gostoso"! Seria uma atitude totalmente independente de Gina...rs! E eu aceitaria um _affair_ entre o Max e o Bola, mas um casamento é ótimo...rsss! Mas não se preocupe, apesar de tudo ser diferente, provavelmente vamos ter um final feliz! (Bom, talvez o Bola fiquei meio sozinho...XD)  
_**_bIa wEasLey MaLfoY_**_– Nha, eu não entendi... – Ah, só pra esclarecer... eu tava brincando, viu! Não estava criticando seu nick... Eu seria a última a fazer isso já que morro de vergonha do meu...Xb  
__**Kelly Codell **– __Yes, teremos mais um ceninha com Draco transformado, mas vai ser a última infelizmente... Yes, clichês são irresistíveis, e apesar de tudo, continuam sendo lindos...rs!  
__**Helena Black **– __Siiim! __O Max não é corno, nem a Gina burra, coitada! Ela só estava insegura... Xb  
**Kirina-Li **- Nha, vc vai ver que o Max acabou de embarcar nesse capítulo... Se vc correr pra pergar o próximo trem, certamente o alcançará em alguma estação...rs! Qto a voar com o Draco, eu acho que só a Gina poderá ter esse "privilégio"... Nem eu vou ter...snif...  
_

_Eu achei um errinho básico, mas muito feio... O bola de fogo é conhecido como Fire_dragon_ e não Fire_ball _como eu vim colocando desde o terceiro capítulo... Mil desculpas pela falha...  
Beijos pra __**Si**__ que continua firme e forte me ajudando!  
E eu gostei de escrever esse capítulo... Sei lá porque...Xb

* * *

_

**Capítulo nove - Desencontros**

Gina desaparatou em seu quarto, chorando mais do que seus olhos agüentavam. Jogou-se na cama, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro para que ninguém ouvisse seus soluços e soubesse que estava em casa. Não queria explicar que fora uma tola ao acreditar que Draco pudesse ser diferente dos pais, dando mais valor a sentimentos do que a qualquer coisa.

Ao invés disso, ele preferira trocá-la por alguns galeões depois de tudo que enfrentaram juntos. Talvez valesse mais para ele ter a garantia de alguns galeões em seu bolso do que a montanha russa de emoções que o amor trazia.

Gina sabia que ele estava sendo sincero quando estavam em frente ao Gringotes, contudo, pouco servia o arrependimento dele enquanto percebia o que perdia. Não queria alguém sem coração junto de si. Sabia que Draco era quem a completava, mas preferiria viver sem estar totalmente inteira a viver esperando chegar a hora dele se cansar dela novamente e trocá-la por outro punhado de ouro.

Chorando, acabou adormecendo.

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

Superando toda sua dor, tanto física quanto sentimental, Draco levantou-se e subiu alguns degraus para entrar no Gringotes. Sua roupa, antes leve e larga, estava pesada e grudada em seu corpo, deixando seus movimentos limitados e congelando sua pele.

_"Para finalizar minha desgraça, ainda ganho uma bela pneumonia..."_, pensou, satirizando consigo mesmo.

Entrou no banco, molhando o chão, não se importando com o olhar inquisidor de alguns colegas. Chegou até o corredor de seu quarto, deparando-se com o Sr. Brown conversando com Narcisa. Assim que ela o viu, soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e correu até ele seguida pelo Sub-Diretor.

"Draco, o que aconteceu? Por que você está mo..."

"Importa?" – Indagou, seco. Seus lábios não tinham nenhuma cor, assim como sua pele, aparentando um fantasma vivo. – "Pois parece que não importa nada a você que eu esteja furioso por ter sido enganado!"

"Com licença, Sr. Brown, acho que precisamos ter uma conversa séria..." – Narcisa justificou, puxando Draco para o quarto.

"Ora, por que não ficamos aqui para mostrarmos como você é uma ótima mãe?"

"Cale a boca, Draco!" – Sussurrou, empurrando-o para dentro.

"Calar minha boca? Você tramou pelas minhas costas e ainda acha que eu devo ficar agradecido e satisfeito?"

"Eu fiz isso para o seu bem."

"Desde quando você sabe o que é o bem para alguém quando já deixou impune um assassino de crianças? Será que o bem para os outros é sofrer estando separado das pessoas que lhe são necessárias? Pois parece que é assim que você pensa, _mamãe_" – sua voz era puro desprezo.

"Aquela garota não serve para você, Draco, ela é uma Weasley!"

"Não me venha com essa história de que só porque ela é uma Weasley, não serve para mim. Eu sei muito bem que a mãe de Gina é uma parente distante dos Black!"

"Ela não tem sangue Weasley..."

"E o que importa?" – gritou. – "Será que faz tanta diferença assim se eu me envolver com uma Brown, Parkinson ou Knowledge? Pois bem, se faz, eu vou me casar com uma trouxa! Eu vou fazer o possível para que o sangue dos Malfoy se perca em sangue-ruins e abortos!"

"Draco, você está fora de si. Tire essa roupa molhada, acalme-se e poderemos conversar" – Narcisa aconselhou, mantendo-se paciente.

"O que você disse para Gina? Não foi aquilo que combinamos, eu tenho certeza! Qual foi a mentira que inventou, fazendo com que eu confirmasse? Como pude ser tão burro ao imaginar que vocês iriam querer apenas 'recompensá-la'?"

"Eu disse a verdade, Draco, disse que iríamos pagá-la" – Narcisa deu de ombros.

"É? Então por que ela disse que _eu _teria que pedir mais galeões? Desde quando _eu_ iria receber alguma coisa?"

"Provavelmente ela entendeu errado, querido."

"Provavelmente _você _inventou alguma combinação que eu não combinei! O que foi?" – Draco questionou, apertando o lençol para não arremessar a mesa e a cadeira à sua frente.

"Você acha que..."

"Acho" – cortou, esperando uma resposta.

Narcisa ponderou que Draco não se acalmaria até ela contar a verdade. Estava preocupada com o filho doente com aquelas vestes molhadas e acabou por se render.

"Eu e seu pai traçamos um plano. Você deveria achar que pagaríamos para Weasley pelos serviços prestados a você enquanto ela acharia que receberia para se afastar de você."

Draco deu um soco na cama, um dos vidrinhos de poção em cima da mesa se quebrando devido à sua raiva.

"E por que ela disse que eu deveria receber mais galeões?"

"Porque eu disse que nós oferecemos dinheiro para você se afastar dela, e depois você pediu para que nós déssemos dinheiro para que ela se distanciasse de você."

Aquilo explicava toda a revolta de Gina, toda a raiva. Por isso ela havia perguntado se estava arrependido.

"Vocês dois não têm nenhuma dignidade! Como puderam armar contra mim?"

"Não foi _contra_ você, Draco, mas para lhe proteger. Não seja ingrato."

Ele riu. Sentia vontade de matar a própria mãe.

"Não ser ingrato? Okay, eu esqueci completamente que a função dos pais é trazer infelicidade para os filhos separando-os das pessoas que eles amam... _Muito_ _obrigado_ por ter proporcionado uma visão de ódio naqueles olhos castanhos... É ótimo saber que a pessoa que você mais ama – você conhece essa palavra? – te despreza por uma coisa que você nem fez!"

"Você e aquela Weasley acham que sabem o que é o significado do amor, quando não fazem idéia do peso que essa palavra tem. Acham que essa _atração_ que sentem é amor? Pois não é! Amor é o que eu tenho por seu pai ao arriscar minha própria liberdade, mentindo em um dos julgamentos mais implacáveis daquela época. Amor é o que eu tenho por _você_ ao enganar as pessoas para lhe proteger de uma garota que vai lhe abandonar como já fez antes!" – Narcisa disse, perdendo a paciência. – "Vocês ainda são crianças que se acham crescidas o suficiente para pensarem que amam, para julgarem minhas atitudes."

Draco acalmou-se um pouco. Era claro que ela amava seu pai a ponto de se sacrificar, mas não conseguia aceitar o fato dela achar que podia se intrometer na sua vida somente porque era _sua mãe_.

"Okay. Não questionarei mais _seus_ sentimentos. Não sei como, mas ainda vou lhe provar que o que tenho por Gina não é só um ato de rebeldia ou uma _atração_ como diz. Ainda vou provar que nossa união é muito mais forte do que a rixa entre Weasleys e Malfoys..."

"Está bem, Draco eu aguardarei sua confirmação. Enquanto isso, você poderia tirar essas vestes molhadas?" – Narcisa pediu, não se abalando com a afirmação de Draco.

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

Gina acordou com uma batida em sua porta. Quis gritar para que não a perturbassem, mas estava com a garganta seca demais para isso. _"Maldito relógio!"_, xingou mentalmente, referindo-se ao relógio da cozinha que indicava sua localização.

"Querida..." – Molly chamou, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama.

Gina tirou o travesseiro de cima de sua cabeça e encarou a mãe. Estava despenteada, os olhos inchados e o nariz vermelho de tanto chorar. Não havia como inventar alguma desculpa que não lhe traísse.

"Carlinhos e Max acabaram de partir para o Gringotes... Eles não sabiam que você estava aqui, percebi que não queria que soubessem."

"Obrigada..." – Ela sentou-se e abraçou-a. Tivesse a idade que fosse, sempre se sentiria protegida no colo da mãe.

"Você quer me contar o que aconteceu, querida?" – Molly perguntou delicadamente.

Gina enxugou as lágrimas de seu rosto e respirou fundo.

"Acho que só posso dizer que se um dia acreditei que sobrenomes não importavam, hoje vejo que importam..."

"Você quer dizer que tem a ver com Draco Malfoy?"

"Tem, mas ele não tem culpa nenhuma. Eu é que fui tola demais para não perceber como ele é realmente. Consegui me distanciar em Hogwarts, mas me deixei levar desta vez e acabei recebendo o que eu temia..."

"O que ele fez, Gina?" – Molly perguntou, preocupada.

"Deu valor a coisas menos importantes..." – simplificou. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, estava escondendo tudo da mãe por querer protegê-lo mesmo depois de achar que ele a enganara... Doía admitir que Draco fora capaz de trocá-la por dinheiro.

"Bem, quando você se sentir pronta para me contar, eu estarei aqui. Sempre."

Gina lhe deu um sorriso de agradecimento e voltou a deitar. Recusou o almoço e pediu para Molly que ninguém a incomodasse pelo menos até conseguir se acalmar.

Quando o sol já estava quase sumindo e não havia nenhum raio despontando no jardim, Max apareceu no quarto, batendo levemente na porta.

"Gina?" – Ele chamou, vendo-a na escrivaninha.

Ela já estava com uma aparência melhor, contudo, ainda conservava um brilho melancólico no olhar.

"Max!" – Exclamou, querendo esconder sua tristeza. – "Como foi com o _Firedragon_? Ele deu muito trabalho?"

"Não. Já está sentindo menos dores e não está tão agressivo. Creio que logo ficará bom... Mas você não vai acreditar, Gina, MacFusty apareceu por lá!"

"O quê? Ele já chegou?" – Desta vez ela se animou de verdade.

"Chegou agora pouco, antes de partirmos. E o melhor é que ele trouxe o pai! Gina, o bruxo é o mestre dos mestres! Nos deu ótimas dicas! Carlton não vai acreditar que conhecemos um MacFusty!"

"Bom, então não precisarei ir mais lá..." – Murmurou, fingindo desinteresse.

"O que aconteceu? Você e Malfoy brigaram?" – Gina confirmou com a cabeça. – "Ora, quer dizer que nós podemos retomar nosso romance?" – Disse, sorrindo malicioso.

"Você sabe muito bem que..."

"É, eu sei... Esse Malfoy é um idiota ou o quê?"

Gina riu.

"Oh, ele é um idiota... Um completo idiota..." – Disse, triste. – "Agora me conte melhor como foi com os MacFusty... Eu não acredito que perdi essa oportunidade!" – Era bom estar com Max e se esquecer um pouco de Draco. Ironicamente o assunto que a distraia era _dragões..._

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

Depois de uma semana, Draco se encontrava praticamente curado, não precisando mais se transformar em dragão, pois agora só tomaria as poções destinadas para humanos, ainda assim, somente por precaução. Então, voltaria para a casa naquele domingo de manhã.

"Obrigado pela ajuda, Jordan. E não foi mesmo a minha intenção arranhar-te" – Draco disse. Na verdade, "arranhar" era pouco para o corte que MacFusty ganhara no braço quando o louro lhe atacara com o rabo.

"Tudo bem, Draco. Eu já lidei com ferimentos e _dragões_ mais perigosos" – ele riu. – "Me disseram que antes de eu chegar havia uma domadora cuidando de você, não é?" – Draco afirmou com a cabeça. – "Como foi essa relação _dragão/domadora_?" – Perguntou, sorrindo.

"Ora, foi igual à relação que você tem com seus dragões" – disse, cortando o amigo.

"Mas meus dragões não se transformam em humanos e eu não sou uma bela morena."

"Ela é ruiva" – Draco corrigiu.

"O quê?"

"Quem lhe disse isso? Quem lhe falou sobre ela?" – Perguntou, irritado.

"McArthur comentou com os outros estagiários que a garota havia dado bola para ele" – deu de ombros.

"Ora, aquele desgraçado! Gina nunca... Quero dizer, McArthur sempre inventa alguma coisa sobre como consegue..."

"Espere um pouco!" – MacFusty interrompeu, sorrindo mais ainda. – "O irmão dela se chamava Weasley! A garota que cuidou de você era uma Weasley, quero dizer era _a _Weasley! Eu lembro que Blás comentou um dia que você namorou uma garota de uma família inimiga à sua! Eu entendo como é, também ficaria envergonhado se tivesse namorado uma garota de uma das ilhas inimigas da minha famíia..."

"Não me venha com essa, Jordan! Você disse que _já_ namorou uma!" – Draco disse, irritado com as provocações do amigo.

"Exatamente por isso que digo que te entendo, cara!" – Ele deu tapinhas nas costas dele. – "Deve ter sido incendiária essa relação dragão/domadora, hein!"

"Cale a boca, Jordan, ou você vai ver o que vai se incendiar daqui a pouco..." – Draco bufou. Ele não estaria tão incomodado com as insinuações de MacFusty se ainda estivesse com Gina, mas com ela achando que ele era a pior pessoa do mundo, não havia graça nenhuma discutir sobre sua "relação incendiária"...

Depois de ter se despedido de todos prometendo voltar ao trabalho dentro de alguns dias, e ainda recebendo algumas provocações de Jordan, Draco resolveu não ir diretamente para a casa. Desaparatou em um lugar onde nunca mais esperava estar novamente.

Torceu o nariz ao ver a forma estranha que A Toca formava por não ter uma simetria perfeita devido aos cômodos acomodados como caixotes, uns em cima dos outros.

Explicaria tudo para Gina, não a deixaria falar, pois ela poderia fugir mais uma vez dele. Mas desta vez, não deixaria. Três fugas eram demais para o orgulho de um Malfoy e Draco não perimitiria que Gina alcançasse essa marca.

Apertou a campainha e ouviu um barulho semelhante às sinetas de carros de polícia soar dentro da casa. _"Maldita obsessão trouxa..."_, pensou. Logo um dos ruivos veio atender-lhe. Draco não soube dizer de imediato quais dos irmãos eram, mas logo que enxergou outro ruivo com os mesmos traços e olhar esperto observando a porta sentado numa poltrona na sala, concluiu ser um dos gêmeos.

"Pois não?" – O Weasley perguntou educadamente. Draco percebeu que ele não o reconhecera.

"Eu gostaria de falar com Ginevra Weasley."

Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas foi interrompido pelo irmão, que se levantara da poltrona.

"Ei! Você não é aquele metidinho do Malfoy?" – Falou, estreitando os olhos.

Jorge, que o havia atendido, pareceu reconhecê-lo também.

"O que você quer com nossa irmã, Malfoy?"

Draco se lembrou de uma briga que havia tido com um deles e com Potter depois de um jogo de Quadribol e ficou nervoso. O que tinham a ver com sua vida?

"Sua irmã está ou não?" – Perguntou, ignorando a provocação.

Fred se adiantou.

"Nós poderíamos simplesmente bater a porta na sua cara e quebrar esse nariz empinado, mas teremos prazer em informar onde Gina se encontra" – ele sorriu em cumplicidade com o irmão.

"Ela foi embora para a Romênia. Foi embora com Max" – Jorge completou.

"Provavelmente só volta com o Max... Em que número estavam, Jorge?"

"Acho que no IV..."

"Então, ela só voltará quando já estiver com Max IV no colo, talvez com o Max V também se tiverem a sorte de terem gêmeos maravilhosos como nós."

"Ela o quê?" – Draco estava abismado.

"Sabe, Malfoy, ela não quis ter um filho chamado Draco II... Ou Lúcio II, o que seria muito pior..." – Os dois irmãos riam.

"Cai fora daqui, você não merece nossa irmã" – Fred disse, fechando a porta.

Draco ficou ali por mais alguns segundos, encarando a porta. Não podia acreditar que estava ouvindo aquilo, não podia ser verdade que Gina lhe escapara outra vez.

_"Se ela superara tão rápido eu 'tê-la enganado', quer dizer que não ficara tão abalada assim... Ora! E eu achando que a encontraria triste e frágil! Provavelmente mentira naquele dia dizendo que terminara com aquele romeno vulgar! Estava me manipulando e fingindo-se de injustiçada quando, na verdade, eu estava sendo enganado..."_

Ele chutou um montinho de mato perto da cerca, fazendo um gnomo voar com uma exclamação. _"Depois dizem que são os Malfoy os vilões da história...", _pensou, irritado.

Estava nervoso e magoado, sentindo-se duplamente traído. Não bastara sua mãe ter tramado contra ele, ainda recebia outro golpe inesperado vindo da pessoa que ele mais confiava. _"É uma Weasley, Draco, o que você queria? Não é à toa que sua família não os suporta... Além de pobres e amantes de trouxas, são sujos e desonestos! Levam a fama de bonzinhos quando são eles que trapaceiam e enganam!"_

Draco sabia que sua família era mil vezes pior e estava muito envolvida com diversas coisas ilegais, não se importando com mais ninguém que não tivesse o mesmo sobrenome. Contudo, rebaixar Gina e sua família fazia com que se sentisse melhor e esquecesse que fora enganado por uma garota por quem ele era capaz de morrer...

_"Bela encenação na chuva, Gina, eu quase acreditei... Na verdade, eu acreditei...", _concluiu, aparatando.

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

Estavam na estação. Max, Carlinhos e Molly observavam a movimentação dos trouxas, esperando o momento certo para atravessarem a plataforma 2 ¼ e não chamarem a atenção. Gina se encontrava alheia, observando algumas crianças puxando seus carrinhos com malas pesadas.

"Vamos!" – A Sra. Weasley chamou.

Ela atravessou a parede e entrou na plataforma, o primeiro trem que eles tomariam, esperando para ser lotado. O cheiro da fumaça do carvão fazia-a se recordar dos tempos de Hogwarts e sempre que se lembrava da escola, lembrava-se de Draco. Pois apesar dela não ter passado nem um ano junto dele, fora a época que mais a marcara...

Carlinhos e Max foram guardar as malas no bagageiro enquanto Gina continuava distraída.

"No que você pensa tanto, querida?" – Molly questionou.

Gina deu um suspiro e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"No que aconteceu, no que está acontecendo, e no que vai acontecer... Eu sempre imaginei um rumo diferente para minha vida e de repente, tudo girou e tomou um caminho diferente e imprevisível... Estou ficando cansada de não conseguir controlar minha vida, de não ter um futuro previsível..."

"A primeira vez que eu entrei na plataforma 9 ¾ e peguei o Expresso de Hogwarts, imaginava que me especializaria em Herbologia e daria aulas em Hogwarts assim que a vaga ficasse disponível. Contudo, quando terminei o sétimo ano, já estava noiva de seu pai e nunca mais pensei em cuidar de plantas que não fossem as de nosso jardim. Pensei em ter somente dois filhos, mas quando parei para contar, já estava no quinto! Então resolvemos continuar até conseguirmos uma garotinha... E não é que de certo?" – Molly sorriu.

"Mas sua vida já estava completa antes mesmo de você sair de Hogwarts, mamãe!" – Gina protestou.

"Talvez a sua estivesse também e você não percebeu..."

Gina encarou a mãe para tentar entender o que ela estava querendo dizer. Quando compreendeu pelo olhar sugestivo dela, quase soltou uma exclamação de indignação.

"Eu estaria sendo infeliz se tivesse continuado com... Ora, nem consigo pronunciar o nome daquele idiota insensível!"

"Olha, querida, não pense que é do meu total agrado que você se envolva com aquela família, mas se é para você tirar esse olhar vazio do rosto, eu prefiro que você se envolva com os Malfoy..."

Gina não havia contado qual era o motivo dela estar chorando naquele dia, sempre se esquivando quando alguém lhe apertava. Somente dissera que tivera a afirmação de que os Malfoy eram a família mais nojenta e sem dignidade com quem convivera.

"Eu só estou triste porque Max e Carlinhos vão embora, não tem nada a ver com Malfoy!"

Molly iria dizer mais alguma coisa, contudo, foi interrompida pela chegada do filho e do ex-genro.

"Nós já precisamos embarcar" – Carlinhos disse, indo abraçar Gina. – "Cuide-se, maninha, e nada de aprontar com dragões..."

Gina apenas sorriu. Estava cansada de ficar discutindo sobre Draco e fingiu não entender a brincadeira do irmão.

"E quem vai me visitar nos meus plantões?" – Max disse, voltando-se para ela.

"Creio que vai ter uma fila quando descobrirem que você está disponível... Trate de ser seletivo, quero uma substituta à altura!" – Gina falou, demonstrando ciúme.

"Você não foi muito seletiva quando escolheu aquele filhinho de papai branquelo..." – Max lembrou. – "Mas de qualquer modo, ninguém chega aos meus pés!"

Os dois riram e Gina deu um abraço apertado no amigo.

"Cuide bem do Norberto, pois papai disse que da última vez que encontrou Hagrid, ele não parava de perguntar sobre o dragão!"

"Cuide-se você também."

"Obrigada por tudo, Max. Por ser tão compreensivo, por me entender..."

"Se não fosse assim, eu não te amaria, Gina..."

"Você sabe que também o amo, não sabe?" – Seus olhos estavam cheios d'água.

"Claro que sei. Só é uma pena você ter um coração tão grande..."

"Ora, seu..." – Ela se indignou, dando tapas leves no braço dele.

Logo depois uma sineta soou, anunciando o último chamado para o embarque. Gina observou, triste, o trem partir devagar para logo ganhar mais velocidade à medida que avançava. Aquele trem marcava o fim de uma fase com a saída de Max de sua vida. Ela só não sabia dizer se o que viria a seguir seria tão bom quanto a época que estava deixando para trás... _"Tenha fé, Gina, sempre há uma luz no fim do túnel, não é?"_

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

Passadas duas semanas, Gina ainda não se sentia muito animada, pois apesar de não admitir, ainda se encontrava abalada com o que ocorrera com Draco. Precisava procurar um emprego, mas inventara a desculpa de que aproveitaria um pouco mais as férias que estava tendo antes de voltar a trabalhar.

Foi numa dessas tardes, em que Gina não fazia nada além de observar os gnomos no jardim pela janela da sala, que uma coruja pousou ao seu lado, estendendo sua perninha com um pergaminho amarrado. Era uma convocação do Sr. Brown para que ela comparecesse na sala dele assim que o banco abrisse na manhã seguinte. Não dizia qual o motivo do encontro.

_"Só espero não esbarrar com ninguém indesejável nos corredores", _pensou, amarga, lembrando-se de Draco.

E não esbarrou. Enquanto se dirigia para a sala do Sub-Diretor no dia seguinte, só encontrou com Amanda Johnson que lhe ajudara a encontrar a sala procurada.

"Com licença" – Gina bateu de leve na porta e entrou.

"Bom dia, Srta. Weasley."

"Bom dia"

"Desculpe-me a falta de objetividade na carta, mas como a senhorita sabe, discrição é a palavra de ordem aqui dentro."

"Eu entendo" – ela sorriu.

"Chamei-lhe aqui para prestar meus agradecimentos pela grande ajuda que a senhorita e o Sr. Brankovitch nos deram ao tratarem de nosso Bola de fogo."

"Imagine, Sr. Brown, foi uma honra lidarmos com um dragão tão raro como ele..."

"Para demonstrar nossa eterna gratidão, já depositamos uma quantia na conta do Sr. Brankovitch na filial do Gringotes na Romênia. Também depositaria na conta da senhorita, mas preferi entregar-lhe pessoalmente" – ele colocou uma bolsa pequena de moedas na mesa e a empurrou para Gina.

Ela ficou atordoada. Lembrou-se da conversa com Narcisa sobre lhe pagar para se afastar de Draco, e deste dizendo que envolveriam o Sr. Brown na armação.

"Eu... Sr. Brown, não precisa me enganar... Já sei que fora Narcisa Malfoy que pedira para o senhor pagar-me e não posso aceitar esses galeões... Não sei se o senhor foi informado do porquê dela querer me pagar, mas espero que o senhor esteja no escuro, pois seria uma decepção saber que concordou em se envolver numa transação tão suja."

"Não compreendo, Srta. Weasley. Quem a está remunerando é o banco. Fiz questão de lhes recompensar agora para que não fique nenhum favor pendente para o próximo Sub-Diretor, que, aliás, é seu irmão, como a senhorita já deve saber" – Gina consentiu. – Pois bem, acredito que o Diretor, caso ele não estivesse de férias, também concordaria em recompensá-la, mesmo a senhorita e o Sr. Brankovitch tendo passado somente um dia aqui no banco. Contudo, creio que foram justamente suas medidas iniciais que impediram que um surto de catapora se espalhasse pelas cavernas e contaminasse os outros dragões, causando um colapso na segurança do banco."

"O senhor quer dizer que a Sra. Malfoy não tratara com o senhor sobre algum pagamento dela?"

"Certamente que não! Acredito que se ela quisesse lhe remunerar pelo tratamento do Sr. Malfoy, faria-o pessoalmente como eu estou fazendo..."

"Creio que sim..." – Gina concordou, envergonhada por desconfiar do bruxo. Acabou concluindo que Narcisa desistira de lhe pagar, vendo que Draco se rendera ao dinheiro sem nenhuma dificuldade. – "Eu poderia lhe pedir um favor?"

"Fique à vontade."

"Poderia dar uma olhada no Bola de Fogo? Gostaria de vê-lo, agora que está saudável."

"Claro, senhorita! Eu lhe acompanharei até os vagonetes. Um dos duendes a levará até as cavernas onde se encontra o Sr. MacFusty."

Gina se animou ao saber que iria conhecer um membro do famoso clã, mas não demonstrara muito entusiasmo, pois já estava constrangida por ter acusado o Sub-Diretor de se envolver em pagamentos sujos.

O duende lhe levara até a caverna onde o Sr. MacFusty se encontrava examinando uma ferida na perna de um dragão verde musgo que estava adormecido.

Era um bruxo jovem, alguns anos mais velho que ela. Os cabelos encaracolados tinham um palmo de comprimento, davam vida ao louro escuro de seus fios e contornavam seu rosto, dando-lhe um ar descontraído. Sua pele era bronzeada como a da maioria dos criadores de dragão e caso Gina fosse uma trouxa, concluiria que só faltava uma prancha para chamá-lo de surfista. _"Por que todos os domadores são belos?", _perguntou-se, marota.

"É um belo exemplar de Focinho-curto romeno" - falou ao se aproximar. - "Ginevra Weasley" - estendeu a mão.

"Jordan MacFusty. Você é a domadora que cuidou do Bola de fogo chinês quando adquiriu catapora?"

"Eu mesma."

"Você e o Sr. Brankovitch fizeram um ótimo trabalho isolando o dragão e dando-lhe os medicamentos corretos. Além do tratamento com Draco Malfoy."

Gina se sentiu levemente desconfortável com a menção do louro e MacFusty pareceu perceber, pois ele curvou os lábios em um sorriso que logo sumiu.

"Já estávamos acostumados com dragões doentes e não foi difícil tratar dele... Creio que esta seja a mãe de um dos que criamos na Romênia" - disse, apontando para o dragão adormecido.

"Provavelmente. A maioria veio de lá."

"Com exceção do Bola de Fogo, não?" - Ele assentiu. - "Se eu não estiver lhe atrapalhando, poderia vê-lo?"

"Claro, venha por aqui."

Gina se admirou mais uma vez com a beleza e raridade daquele dragão vermelho. Ele já não tinha mais as pintas brancas da catapora e parecia concentrado em balançar o rabo até alcançar suas costas.

"Seu couro vermelho é um dos mais reluzentes que eu já vi" - Gina comentou.

"Draco também gostava muito dele..." - Jordan comentou, fingindo distração, mas observando atentamente a reação dela.

Gina continuou a admirar o dragão, sem saber o que dizer. Acabou por perguntar:

"Como ele está? Curou-se no mesmo tempo de um dragão?" – Brigou consigo mesma por estar interessada em saber dele. _"Droga, Gina, você não aprende?"_

"Sim, em uma semana ele já estava curado, mas Madame Warmed aconselhou-o a continuar tomando as poções que são receitadas aos humanos, somente por precaução."

"Entendo..."

"Sabe, acho que ele cometeu um equívoco, pois me contou alguns dias atrás que você havia voltado para a Romênia... Ele foi até sua casa para esclarecer uma confusão que aconteceu, mas não a encontrou lá."

"Que confusão?" - Gina perguntou, mesmo já sabendo se tratar dos subornos de Narcisa.

"Parece que a mãe de Malfoy o enganara, dizendo que gostaria de pagar a você uma comissão por estar tratando dele e depois disse outra coisa... Eu não me recordo direito..." - Ele disse, fingindo pensar.

"Você quer dizer que a mãe dele não ofereceu dinheiro para que ele não se envolvesse comigo?"

"De maneira nenhuma Draco aceitaria isso... Ele pensava que a mãe lhe pagaria uma comissão pelos seus serviços, nada de suborno ou coisa parecida."

Ela se lembrou de Draco dizendo não entender o motivo da ira dela, dizendo não achar nada demais ela receber algum dinheiro... E não se tratava de nenhum trato para ele abandoná-la, mas sim, de um plano traçado por Narcisa.

"Então, ela estava enganando a ele também!" - Gina exclamou mais para si mesma do que para o bruxo ao seu lado.

"Você está falando da mãe de Draco?" - MacFusty perguntou, fingindo confusão quando na verdade ele estava contente por Gina ter entendido o que ele queria passar.

"Onde eu posso encontrar Draco, em que sala?" - Ela perguntou, sua voz mostrando urgência.

"Semana passada você poderia encontrá-lo no departamento de finanças, junto de outros estagiários, mas agora creio que é impossível. Ele saiu deste banco."

"Saiu? Como assim saiu? Foi demitido, despediu-se?"

"Sinto muito, Srta. Weasley, mas não posso lhe informar... Discrição é o lema do banco e Draco também pediu para que não informássemos sua localização."

"Mas..." - ela colocara a mão na cabeça, ansiosa. - "Ora, se você não quisesse que eu o encontrasse, não estaria me contando tudo isso! Diga-me onde ele está, por favor!" - suplicou.

"Sabe, Srta. Weasley, na minha terra – minha ilha, na verdade – costuma-se dizer que se algo é para acontecer, tudo se encaminha naturalmente para que aconteça. Então se vocês estão destinados a ficarem juntos, provavelmente não precisarão da minha ajuda para isso..."

* * *

_N/A2: Sabe, eu estou encantada pelo MacFusty...rsss! (Por isso gostei do capítulo!)  
E** Diana**, desta vez a Molly foi totalmente D/G, sem a mínima discrição...Xb  
E aproveitando essa súbita "explosão" de idéias, fiz mais uma fic chamada **O motivo**... Dêem uma passada lá, ok?  
Ah, o próximo – e último – capítulo pode demorar um pouquinho, ok? Mas provavelmente eu já irei postar o epílogo também..._


	11. De volta pro presente

_N/A: Vocês já devem estar cansadas de ouvirem tantas desculpas toda vez, mas eu vou ter que fazer isso mais uma vez... Desculpa! Este mês foi uma correria com viagens, um concurso que surgiu de repente me fazendo estudar, alguns outros compromissos e pra piorar, o meu pc ter dado um piti e parado de funcionar... Eu tenho que agradecer muito o meu querido tio ser bondoso e me deixar usar o computador dele...X) _

_Agradecendo a paciência, agradeço as reviews!  
**Franinha Malfoy** – Sim, chegamos ao final... Nha, cenas na chuva são sempre lindas, né! Xb E sim também, o Draco foi pro Egito como você vai ver nesse capítulo.  
**Joana** – Yes, belo Jordan, eu também o adorei muito mais do que o Max...  
**Helena Black** – Sim, este é o último, sorry... Mas tem um epílogo também, rs! E desculpe a demora...  
**Pandora Riddle** – Sim, o Max está ótimo e cercado de pretendentes...rss! É bom você falar com ele logo...  
**PatyAnjinha Malfoy Potter** – Nhá, que bom!  
**Miaka** – Yes, Draco desafiando os pais sempre é ótimo (também, com uns pais desses...) E o Jordan é tudo de bom, foi um pouco malvado com a Gina sim, mas foi por uma boa causa...rs  
**Suzi Loka** – Nhá, que leitora ótima! Não reclama dos meus atrasos, acha o fim do namoro M/G bom! É, eu também não gosto de Ginevra, mas fazer o que, né! A tia Jo tem um gosto... Ah, o Jordan eu não posso te dar, ele já é meu! Mas o Max ainda está disponível, escolhendo entre tantas pretendentes...rs!  
**Kittie Malfoy** – Nhaa, filhinhos D/G são mto fofis X) E sim, é uma pena ter separado o casal Bola de Fogo/Max...rs!  
**Nick Malfoy** – Eu sinto informar, mas o Jordan já é posse minha...rsss! Mas o Max, ainda pode ser conquistado se você gostar de um domador...rs  
**Allie Fowl** – Thanks! E falando do seu nick, eu fiz uma homenagem pro Artemis nesse capítulo... Também adoro os livros dele... E sorry, mas continuação dessa fic é impossível, já foi difícil escreve-la...  
__**Karina Caitlin – **Non, non li, mas queria, já ouvi falar desse livro... x)  
**Nami Nayuuki – **É, o Max é o ex mais compreensivo do mundo...rs! Acho que é um cara só pra ficção mesmo...rs!  
**Diana Prallon – **Nha, apareceu...rs! E eu preciso de um Jordan...rs!  
**Fairy Darkness – **Nha, que bom que você ta acompanhando! Mas este já é o capitulo final, então não deixe de comentar! E desculpe pela demora...  
**Kirina-Li – **Nha, eles precisam sofrer um pouco pra darem valor quando ficarem juntos...rsss! E é tão bom fazer o Draco sofrer...rs!  
**estrelinha W.M – **Thanks! Hum, não foi possível ser rápida... sorry...  
**Arwen Mione – **Thanks! E desculpe a demora…  
**bIa wEasLey MaLfoY** – Ah, desta vez eu usei o recurso colar...rs! Sim, eu tenho MSN X)_

Agradecimentos para **Si, **mto fofa!

* * *

**Capítulo dez – De volta pro presente**

_Eu sei que uma rede invisível irá me salvar  
O impossível me espera do lado de lá  
Eu salto pro alto e vou em frente  
De volta pro presente_

Gina desaparatou na cozinha d'A Toca, fazendo Molly levar um susto e derrubar uma tampa de panela. Ela foi tão devagar até a mesa que parecia estar carregando um peso enorme nas costas.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa no Gringotes, querida?" – A Sra. Weasley perguntou enquanto observava a filha sentar-se pesadamente em uma das cadeiras ao redor da mesa. – "Por acaso, encontrou com Draco Malfoy?"

"Não..." – Respondeu, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. – "O Sr. Brown me chamou lá para me dar um valor simbólico pela ajuda..."

"Mas isso é ótimo!" – Molly se animou. – "Mas você parece não ter gostado muito..."

"Gostei, claro que gostei. Também conheci um membro do clã MacFusty e ainda vi o Bola de Fogo Chinês curado, radiante!" – Fingiu ânimo.

"Acho que já está na hora de você contar o que ocorreu naquele dia em que voltou chorando do banco... Acho que assim compreenderei a tristeza de hoje" – Molly falou, sua voz mostrando claramente que não estava pedindo.

"Narcisa Malfoy, a mãe de Draco, veio falar comigo naquele dia. Disse que ele havia aceitado dinheiro para se afastar de mim..." – Molly comprimiu os lábios. – "E também disse que estava disposta a me pagar para ficar longe dele. Não acreditei no primeiro momento, preferindo acreditar que Draco não seria capaz de me trocar por alguns galeões. Mas quando o questionei sobre isso, ele confirmou que sabia que Narcisa me ofereceria dinheiro!"

"Ora, e eu pensando que esse rapaz..."

"Foi o que eu pensei também. Discutimos, ele dizia que não estava entendendo por que eu estava tão indignada e eu não acreditando que ele pudesse ser tão cínico depois de tudo... Só que hoje eu falei com MacFusty e ele parecia ser muito amigo de Draco. Disse-me que a Sra. Malfoy o havia enganado para que confirmasse o suborno quando, na verdade, ele não fazia idéia dele."

"Você quer dizer que ela armou contra vocês dois?"

"É o que tudo indica..." – Gina tinha os olhos brilhando de raiva. – "E eu acreditei, não ouvi as palavras de Draco dizendo que não entendia minha revolta... Eu preferi acreditar na má fama do nome dele do que confiar na ligação que temos..."

"Não há possibilidade do Malfoy estar arrependido e ter pedido a esse MacFusty para que dissesse tudo isso para você?" – Molly especulou.

"Eu pensei nisso também, mas conclui que não, pois ele não quis me dizer onde Draco se encontra agora."

"Como assim, querida? Malfoy não estava no banco?"

"Não..." – Suspirou, triste. – "Parece ter saído do banco. Falei com o Sr. Brown para que me ajudasse, mas ele disse que a pedido de Draco, não poderia revelar sua localização. Apenas me disse que estava fora do país..."

"Estava, acabei de voltar!" – Uma voz divertida falou, vinda da porta.

A Sra. Weasley e Gina se viraram, já reconhecendo a voz do primogênito da família.

"Gui!" – Molly gritou, correndo até o filho. – "O que você está fazendo aqui? Por que não nos avisou?"

"Eu quis fazer uma surpresa" – explicou, abraçando Gina. – "É você mesmo? O que houve com esses cabelos? Alguma experiência dos gêmeos?"

Gina riu, passando a mãos pelos cabelos. Não estavam mais tão negros quanto no dia em que chegou, um mês atrás, pois não renovara o feitiço e ele ia perdendo o efeito, clareando os fios naturalmente. Dali a algumas semanas, ela estaria de novo como uma autêntica Weasley: os cabelos vermelhos como fogo.

"Onde está Fleur?"

"Passamos na França primeiro e ela resolveu ficar na casa dos pais até que eu conseguisse uma casa definitiva por aqui..."

"Mas isso não seria daqui a um mês?" – Gina questionou.

"Seria, mas as coisas se adiantaram e com a disponibilidade do meu substituto, pude vir mais cedo."

"Isso é ótimo!" – Molly falou, risonha, abraçando o filho de novo.

"De quem vocês estavam falando quando cheguei?" – Gui perguntou, curioso.

Mãe e filha trocaram olhares de cumplicidade. Hesitando um pouco, Gina acabou dizendo:

"De Draco Malfoy..."

"Ora, não me diga que você ainda está namorando-o!"

"Na verdade, não..." – Gina falou, abaixando os olhos.

"Que bom. Não creio que seja bom namorar o filho de um Comensal, ainda mais sendo ele um Malfoy... Além disso, namoro a distancia nunca dá certo, quase perdi Fleur quando tive que volta para o Egito e se não tivesse tomado a atitude de casar com ela, provavelmente não estaríamos juntos... E ela detestava aquele clima seco, reclamando que nunca conseguia se livrar da areia... Você também não iria gostar nada, Gina."

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Você sabe, lembra quando foram até lá? Areia por todos os lados, ainda mais quando havia tempestades... Não tinha um lugar aonde ela não entr..."

"Não!" – Quase gritou, ansiosa. – "Por que você disse que eu não iria gostar?"

"Ora, porque se você ainda namorasse Malfoy e, na remota chance de permitimos que você fosse para o Egito com ele, não gostaria de..."

"Draco está no Egito?" – Gina o interrompeu, lançando um rápido olhar para a mãe. – "Você disse..."

"Está. Ele foi enviado para me substituir. Mas por que esse interesse?" – Gui a olhou, desconfiado, assemelhando-se muito com o semblante de Rony quando este lhe perguntava sobre seus namorados em Hogwarts.

Gina sorriu para a mãe e pulou em cima de Gui, abraçando-o.

"Você acaba de ganhar o posto de Melhor Irmão!" – Disse, beijando-lhe a face sem parar.

"Okay, se vocês não me explicarem, eu vou achar que você estava procurando por um Malfoy, um asqueroso e arrogante Malfoy... E espero estar muito enganado..."

"Mas não está, querido" – dessa vez foi Molly quem falou, sorrindo também. – "Gina estava procurando por Malfoy e você foi o cavaleiro que traz boas notícias..."

"Eu não estou vendo nenhum cavalo por aqui..." – Gui emburrou. – "De qualquer formar, não vejo como você irá para o Egito, papai não permitirá que você viaje por um Malfoy..."

Gina pegou o braço de Gui e o enlaçou entre o seu. Ela aprendera a identificar em cada um dos irmãos uma característica própria. Enquanto Carlinhos era o mais amigo e compreensível, dando-lhe apoio quando ela decidira ir para a Romênia e começara a namorar o mulherengo Max, Gui era o descolado e protetor. Ele não era ciumento ou possessivo, mas sempre que tinha que defender Gina, agia ortodoxamente, como estava fazendo em relação a Draco.

"Sabe, alguém me disse que se algo é para acontecer, vai acontecer naturalmente... E foi exatamente o que aconteceu com você aparecendo aqui, informando-me onde Draco se encontrava. Se a parte mais difícil – que era encontrá-lo – já foi resolvida, creio que o resto não será tão penoso assim..."

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

_Era começo de noite, o time todo estava reunido no campo, treinando para a partida contra a Corvinal no próximo fim de semana. Gina havia conseguido a vaga de artilheira, mas não vinha se saindo muito bem nos treinos. Na verdade, ninguém parecia muito concentrado, nem o próprio capitão._

_"Tente mirar nos adversários, Splot, e não nos jogadores do seu time! E Gina, as balizas não estão no gramado, então pare de olhá-lo!" – Harry gritou para o time._

_Os dois jogadores assentiram, um pouco zangados com as reclamações de Harry. Ele andava meio estúpido e irritado ultimamente e parecia que era renovador descontar seu stress nos membros do time nos dias de treinamento. Contudo, Gina o entendia. Sabia de suas aulas com Dumbledore e no modo como ele chegava exausto delas, e também do peso que ele carregava por ser o principal alvo de Voldemort._

_Mas ela também tinha problemas: estava no quinto ano e tinha mais exercícios do que tempo para fazê-los; sua mãe a havia pressionado para tirar boas notas nos N.O.M.s, pois as dos últimos três irmãos – os gêmeos e Rony – não haviam sido satisfatórias; e para completar, Malfoy parecia ter mudado seu alvo entre os Weasley: parecia ter deixado Rony um pouco de lado e estava provocando-a e humilhando-a mais do que nunca. Gina tinha certeza que isso era devido à fuga dela e de Neville e Luna da sala da Umbridge antes das férias._

_Quando Harry finalmente se cansou de gritar com todos, foram correndo para o castelo, o vento forte do Outono ultrapassando suas vestes. Gina havia ficado um pouco para trás, voltando ao vestiário para pegar algumas anotações de Feitiços que havia trazido para estudar durante o caminho._

_Quando chegou no saguão do castelo, todos já haviam subido as escadas para a torre da Grifinória, e ela resolveu passar na biblioteca para reservar um livro de Poções antes que o horário permitido para andar nos corredores acabasse. Contudo, para seu desgosto, a entrada da Sonserina ficava próxima da biblioteca, e naquele instante, Draco Malfoy também fora pegar um livro, pois estava saindo de lá._

_"Ora, é a caçula dos pobretões... Está furtando pergaminhos da biblioteca?" – O louro disse, referindo-se as anotações na mão de Gina._

_Ela não pensou duas vezes para pegar sua vassoura e passá-la entre as pernas de Draco, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e cair. O problema era que não passou por sua cabeça que ele poderia segurá-la e levá-la ao chão junto, fazendo-a desabar em cima do sonserino, a vassoura entre eles._

_Encararam-se, perplexos com a situação e com suas posições. O peito de Draco estava sendo comprimido pelo cabo da vassoura e uma das mãos de Gina o segurava perigosamente perto de suas partes baixas._

_"Nem tente me roubar, Weasley, eu conheço esse truque..." – Draco disse, lançando-lhe um olhar de repulsa._

_Gina bufou, irada com a situação e com a arrogância do sonserino. Apertou com firmeza o cabo da vassoura, sabendo que ela estava centrada exatamente no meio do corpo de Draco. Sem hesitar, como da primeira vez, só que agora sabendo qual seria o próximo passo de Draco, puxou rápido o cabo para cima o suficiente para as cerdas atingirem o alvo e rolou para o lado para não ser atingida também._

_Draco dobrou as pernas e curvou-se para o lado, gemendo de dor enquanto ela se levantava sorrindo._

_"_Esse _truque você não conhecia..."_

_Ela deu apenas um passo para logo ter uma das pernas envolvidas pelas de Draco, fazendo-a tropeçar e cair de novo, desta vez com a bunda no chão._

_"Não vou ser o único a sair com dor daqui, Weasley" – Draco disse, observando Gina contorcer seu rosto em uma careta._

_"Eu poderia ter quebrado alguma coisa, seu idiota!"_

_"Ora, eu poderia ter quebrado também! Além disso, talvez não tenha mais filhos!" – Disse, olhando-a com ódio._

_Gina riu._

_"Seria um bem para a comunidade mágica não ter mais Malfoys poluindo o mundo... Além do mais, ninguém iria querer ter filhos com você, já que um cabo de vassoura parece ser mais interessante do que o que você tem nas..."_

_Draco agarrou a vassoura nas mãos de Gina, pegando-a de surpresa._

_"Então é por isso que você andava com essa vassoura, Weasley? Não consegue ganhar um homem de verdade?" – Satirizou enquanto se levantava._

_"E por acaso você é um homem, Malfoy? Pois eu não vejo mais do que um garoto filhinho de papai na minha frente!"_

_"Bom, eu posso afirmar que sou muito mais flexível do que isso" – ele colocou uma das mãos na ponta do cabo da vassoura e desceu-a deslizando até encontrar a outra mão no meio do cabo._

_As bochechas de Gina ficaram rubras como não acontecia há muito tempo e ela se levantou sem encarar Draco. Passou por ele esticando a mão para alcançar a vassoura e tocou sem querer na mão dele. Um espasmo de eletricidade percorreu seus dedos e se espalhou por todo seu corpo, fazendo-a sentir um calafrio._

_Draco sentiu a mesma coisa, encarando Gina no mesmo instante. Ela o olhou também, vendo que não havia nenhum sinal de arrogância em seus olhos, mas sim, espanto. Confusa, pegou a vassoura e saiu o mais rápido que pôde dali, suas pernas meio bambas._

_Não entendeu por que só de tocar a pele de Draco, sentiu-se tão envolvida, sendo que ao estar em cima dele, nenhum tremor lhe ocorreu._

"O ódio entre Malfoys e Weasleys deve ser tão grande que faz com que tenhamos choques ao encostar nossas peles...", _pensou, não querendo admitir que aquele choque não havia sido ruim, o que não era um bom sinal._

_Depois daquele dia viu-se lembrando de Malfoy todas as vezes que pegava sua vassoura ou ouvia alguém falando de Quadribol. Não entendia por que não conseguia tirar o episódio de sua cabeça._ "Talvez porque você tenha gostado de estar em cima dele, de o ter tocado...", _uma vozinha chata lhe dizia em sua cabeça._

_Em um sábado, quando a maioria dos alunos do terceiro ano para cima estava em Hogsmeade, Gina se encontrava no corredor da biblioteca com um punhado de livros indo para a biblioteca estudar. Não era nenhuma Hermione, mas aquele ano estava sendo puxado demais e ela preferiria perder um sábado a começar a ficar neurótica como via alguns de seus amigos ficarem._

_Viu uma cabeça loura platinada mais à frente, e sem hesitar, sabendo de quem se tratava, gritou:_

_"Ei, Malfoy!"_

_Draco se virou, estando a poucos metros da escada para as masmorras. Ele viu a ruiva correr com alguns livros na mão e sorriu internamente, apesar de manter um semblante de desagrado na face._

_"Não adianta, Weasley, não adianta ficar estudando até nos sábados, um Weasley nunca alcançará minhas excelentes notas nos N.O.M.s..." – Falou, arrogante._

_Gina respirou fundo e falou antes que desistisse._

_"Eu posso muito bem alcançar suas notas, Malfoy, mas não consigo me concentrar nos meus deveres! Não consigo esquecer aquele maldito dia com aquela droga de vassoura e aqueles tombos... Mas eu tenho certeza de que se ficar aqui, olhando para sua cara arrogante e mesquinha, vou acabar associando-a a um trasgo e pararei de pensar que aquele toque foi..."_

_"Bom?" – Draco completou, lançando-lhe um olhar de vitória. – "Ora, para quem disse que um cabo de vassouras é mais satisfatório, estou surpreso por você estar tão incomodada com um simples toque..." – Provocou, pronunciando as últimas palavras vagarosamente._

_"Ótimo, isso foi suficiente! Você realmente é um trasgo" – Gina apertou mais os livros contra si e se virou, irritada. Não deveria estar tão brava daquela maneira, pois seu objetivo inicial era ouvir coisas estúpidas dele para confirmar mesmo que ele era um imbecil... Contudo, não parecia aliviada._

_"Como eu estou..."_

_Gina se virou e encarou-o. Não havia entendido o que Malfoy dissera e perguntou-se se valeria à pena saber._ "Vale, Gina, assim você confirma de vez que se passou a vida inteira odiando-o, era porque havia um motivo muito bom",_ pensou, virando-se de novo._

_"O que você disse, Malfoy?"_

_Draco também ponderou se deveria repetir o que havia dito, pois era uma coisa realmente absurda e havia dito sem pensar. Havia sentido alguma coisa ao ver uma certa decepção nos olhos castanhos da ruiva que ele sempre odiou e acabou por dizer aquilo, mas agora se sentia inseguro para repetir. Era ridículo pensar que havia dito, mas ao mesmo tempo, era um alívio admitir, mesmo que não entendesse direito o que estava admitindo. Era um caminho sem volta e ao ver uma mínima esperança no nervosismo de Gina, decidiu segui-lo, ignorando qualquer alerta que sua razão tentava passar._

_"Eu disse que estou surpreso por você estar incomodada com um simples toque como eu estou..." – Desta vez não havia nenhum sarcasmo em seu tom de voz e se viu ansioso pela reação de Gina. Ela soltou os livros da mão e começou a rir._ "Draco, seu imbecil, você acabou de dar uma história para Weasley zoar com a sua cara pela vi..."

_Ele não teve tempo de concluir seu pensamento, pois Gina, voltando a ficar séria, pôs-se a falar ininterruptamente:_

_"Você não deveria ter falado isso, Malfoy, pois assim eu vou continuar a lembrar dos malditos espasmos na minha pele toda vez que ver uma vassoura e vou ficar achando que te tocar é bom, que lembrar de você é bom, que você é bom, o que não é verdade, já que você é da Sonserina e é odiado pela minha família inteira e se é odiado, é porque existe um bom motivo para isso, e esse é um bom seguro, não o bom que se refere a vo..."_

_Gina viu quando Draco começou a se aproximar, mas continuou a falar, não querendo absorver as palavras dele, pois assim não pensaria besteira, já que achar que um Malfoy teria outro sentimento por ela que não fosse ódio era uma grande besteira. Por isso, mesmo surpresa com a aproximação do louro, não conseguiu parar de falar, só se calando quando ele colocou as duas mãos em seu pescoço, levantando seu rosto e a beijando._

_Draco achou que estava ficando louco. Quis tirar suas mãos do rosto de Gina, afastar-se, mas alguma força o segurava, impedia-o de separar seus lábios, fazendo-o aproximar-se mais, unindo línguas e corpos como se não tivesse controle de si mesmo. Sentia fagulhas de eletricidade dançarem por sua pele e cada vez que apertava mais suas mãos no pescoço dela, mais ficava entorpecido._

_Gina também não entendia o que estava fazendo, apesar de gostar do que estava fazendo. Não conseguia se mexer para empurrar Draco, mas descobriu que seus braços tinham vontade própria, enlaçando o corpo do louro enquanto ele enfiava os dedos longos por seus cabelos. Quis gritar que ele não tinha o direito de agarrá-la assim, mas percebeu que seu corpo reagia positivamente, apesar de sua mente estar contra àquela intimidade. _"Quem está certo? Mente ou corpo?",_ perguntou-se, logo conseguindo separar-se dele para respirar._

_Os dois se encararam, os olhos brilhando e as bocas entreabertas para tomar ar. O cinza dos olhos de Draco parecia mais claro e ela não conseguia enxergá-lo como um Malfoy, ele parecia apenas um garoto... Um garoto de dedos longos, cabelos louros e olhos cinzas que lhe observavam cheios de dúvida e desejo._

_"Corpo" – ela disse, voltando-o a agarrá-lo._

_Desta vez foi Draco que foi pego de surpresa, mas já não tentou lutar contra o que estava acontecendo. Gina havia dito corpo e, apesar dele não saber qual era a pergunta, entendeu perfeitamente a resposta..._

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

_Dois meses depois...  
_Estava em um bar perto do trabalho, o burburinho das pessoas chegando em seus ouvidos indicando a animação do final de semana. Novamente se metera em mais um encontro de fim de expediente, mas desta vez gostava de participar. Os egípcios eram mais amigáveis e menos arrogantes que os ingleses com quem ele trabalhara – talvez isso fosse porque seus companheiros de agora não eram filhinhos de papai como os estagiários do Gringotes – então se sentia satisfeito em participar daqueles encontros de sexta-feira.

Na verdade, Draco também era um riquinho como os colegas do trabalho anterior, mas desde que saíra da Inglaterra, estava se mantendo com seus próprios galeões, rejeitando a ajuda que seu pai resolveu dar, descumprindo com sua palavra – Draco tinha quase certeza que Lúcio só estava oferecendo a mesada por causa da insistência da mãe, mas não quis aceitar, pois ainda não havia engolido o que os pais haviam feito contra ele e Gina e queria manter o máximo de independência possível.

Estava sendo difícil não lembrar de Gina, já que sempre se recordava dela quando se comunicava com os pais. Sentia um misto de raiva e tristeza, pois não conseguia entender por que ela não o deixara explicar, preferindo acreditar nas palavras de Narcisa, pior: voltando para o romeno...

"Que cara é essa, Draco?" – Um de seus companheiros que era da Irlanda perguntou.

"Acho que estou pegando um resfriado..." – Ele mentiu. – "Aquelas tumbas são muito úmidas e frias..."

"Logo você se acostuma... No começo, eu não entendia esse frio de noite e o calor insuportável de dia... Parecia que estava em um país de dia e em outro de noite... Hoje já nem percebo essas mudanças..."

Draco balançou a cabeça assentindo.

"Ei, Malfoy, que bebida é essa?" – Um dos egípcios disse, apontando para o copo do louro.

Ele olhou para o seu próprio copo e, estudando o líquido azulado com algumas frutas dentro, lembrou-se da primeira vez que viu aquela bebida há alguns meses atrás. _"Parecem anos... Tudo que diz respeito a Gina parece distante demais para ser presente... Só posso tê-la no passado... Um passado permanente..."_

"Draco?" – O amigo chamou de novo.

Percebeu que havia se distraído olhando para a bebida e voltou-se para o egípcio, ainda meio perdido.

"Suco espanhol."

"E isso é bom? É algo latino, não é? Essas coisas latinas não são muito boas e..."

Draco nem estava mais prestando atenção no que ele dizia. Só conseguia se concentrar na palavra _latino_, pois concluiu que se aquela bebida era latina só poderia estar relacionada com outra coisa latina: o romeno. Sentiu-se tão furioso por uma das coisas que lhe lembravam Gina sem serem desagradáveis estar ligada a Brankovitch que empurrou o copo fazendo a bebida cair pela mesa, espalhando as frutas.

"Ora, cara, eu estava brincando!" – O egípcio que criticava os latinos disse, rindo. – "Eles não misturam leite de..."

"Você é Draco Malfoy?" – O atendente perguntou, aproximando-se da mesa e olhando para Draco.

"Sou."

"Pediram para lhe entregar isto" – disse, estendendo um pacote embrulhado com papel pardo.

Todos ao redor da mesa se interessaram pela entrega misteriosa, curiosos para saberem do que se tratava.

Vendo a curiosidade dos companheiros e não se importando muito, começou a rasgar o papel, revelando um livro. Colocou-o de frente para si e viu o título em letras douradas: _Características e curiosidades dos Dragões – Um manual para criadores_ escrito pelo _Clã MacFusty._

"Ora, isso só pode ter vindo do Jordan!" – Disse, pensando alto.

"Ei, Malfoy, não sabia que você tinha largado um namoradinho na Inglaterra!" – Um egípcio de pele morena e olhos escuros disse, levando os colegas a rirem.

"Por quê, Anolais, está com medo de que eu roube o _seu_ namorado?" – Satirizou, ouvindo mais risos.

Desligou-se um pouco dos colegas e pôs-se a examinar o livro, perguntando-se por que MacFusty não lhe disse nada sobre o livro quando ele conversara com o amigo via lareira na semana passada. Foi então que notou uma fita vermelha no meio das páginas.

Abriu-o, deparando-se com uma figura desenhada à mão, mas perfeita nos mínimos detalhes: um exemplar de dragão da espécie _Metal Alado Polonês._ Era como se estivesse na sua forma animaga olhando para um espelho, todas as suas características de dragão reproduzidas no desenho.

Viu que na página ao lado havia a descrição da espécie e se pôs a ler:

**_Metal Alado Polonês_**

_Original da Polônia, essa espécie faz jus à fama do país de ter dragões hostis, perigosos, mas unanimemente belos. Estando classificado entre os dez couros mais apreciados do início do século XX, acabou traído por sua beleza, quase sendo exterminado para servir de bolsas, botas e casacos. Mas graças ao decreto homologado em 1955, a caça ao Metal Alado foi proibida por duzentos anos e vêm sendo seguida até os dias atuais – pelo menos no país onde o decreto foi assinado. Deve-se, então, à moda dos acessórios metalizados dos anos 30, a raridade dessa espécie.  
__Suas garras afiadas nas pontas das asas são tão resistentes quanto uma barra de qualquer metal puro. Contudo, apesar de ser essa uma de suas armas mais letais, também torna-se ponto fraco, pois as garras são suscetíveis ao fogo – que jorra da boca da maioria dos dragões – e esquentam, queimando o couro do próprio Metal Alado com facilidade.  
__Seu focinho mais alongado do que o normal permite o lançamento de labaredas mais prolongadas, deixando o eventual inimigo sem defesa ou tempo para se esquivar. E tendo um couro comparado a metais, torna-se praticamente impossível de domá-lo com feitiços, a não ser quando é acertado na parte inferior da barriga, que é muito bem escondida quando se encontra em presença hostil – observando-se que dragões consideram _humanos_ uma presença hostil.  
__Seu comportamento rebelde e agressivo é comprovado, além dos diversos relatos de ataques, pela constatação de várias garras afiadas na ponta de sua cauda, dando ao Metal Alado a sexta posição no ranking de dragões perigosos. Portanto, pense duas vezes e una-se a mais vinte domadores experientes antes de provocar um exemplar dessa espécie.  
__Seus ovos são..._

Draco parou de ler, sendo chamado pelos colegas, pois já estavam indo embora.

"Vamos, cara, nós queremos dar uma passada no _Cleópatra_ antes que fique cheio."

Ele já ia se levantar para acompanhar os amigos, mas quando fechava o livro, viu que havia algo escrito em dourado na fita que estava marcando a página do desenho.

"Eu... acho que vou ficar por aqui..." – Disse para o grupo.

"Ótimo!" – O irlandês falou. – "Então você paga a última rodada!" – Disse antes de sair e deixar Draco com uma cara nada satisfeita.

Irritado, o louro se pôs a ler a mensagem na fita:

_"Eu sempre pensei que nunca conseguiria te conhecer completamente, pois havia algo no cinza de seus olhos que dizia que você guardava mistérios indecifráveis...  
__Contudo, veja só! Eu pego um livro e acho coisas que jamais pensei que poderia descobrir sobre alguém: um rabo com muitas garras indica personalidade feroz e indomável, mas dragões com olhos verdes são fiéis e dóceis com quem eles confiam.  
__Você confia em mim o suficiente para deixar de lado sua personalidade feroz e indomável, Draco?  
__Ah, este livro foi um presente dado por um amigo, portanto não posso perdê-lo. Então, não se preocupe, nos encontraremos em breve para que você o devolva para mim..."_

Não havia assinatura e a letra era desconhecida, mas Draco não tinha dúvida de quem se tratava. Apesar de ser um livro escrito pelos MacFusty, sabia que Jordan não lhe escreveria um bilhete assim. Só havia uma pessoa que lhe trataria com tanta intimidade e pretensão e que teria um amigo que daria um livro sobre dragões, além de lhe mandar uma fita vermelha com letras douradas – cores da Grifinória –: _Gina._

Um leve sorriso se formou em seu rosto ao ter essa conclusão, mas logo se irritou por ter em mãos um presente do romeno. Quis pegar a varinha e tacar fogo no livro, mas sua curiosidade sobre _si mesmo_ era tanta que ele resistiu, além de saber que Gina provavelmente o mataria se estragasse o presente.

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

Já havia se passado quase duas semanas desde que ele recebera o livro e nada de Gina aparecer. Começou a ficar nervoso, pois ela parecia estar fazendo um jogo com ele...

_"Provavelmente o romeno fez algo que ela não gostou e agora ela voltou correndo..."_, supôs. Draco não fazia idéia de que Gina não havia ido para a Romênia como os gêmeos haviam dito e, devido à demora de Gina, começou a achar que ela estava brincando com ele.

Em um dia, quando já fazia mais de três semanas que Gina mandara o livro, Draco acordou irritado, pois havia sonhado que ela estava voando em um dragão com Max ao seu lado, os dois rindo muito de um dragão cinza – no caso, _ele_ – que era tão fraco que não conseguia alcançá-los no céu.

Estava tão convencido de que aquilo era um sinal de que Gina estava apenas querendo enganá-lo, que chegou nervoso no trabalho, virando a cara para todos e respondendo grosseiramente para quem ousava se aproximar.

"Malfoy" - Anolais o chamou, correndo para alcançá-lo em um corredor.

Ele se virou mirando o egípcio com fogo nos olhos, o cinza quase negro e os punhos fechados se segurando para não bater em alguém.

"Me pediram para te avisar que..."

"Eu já sei." – respondeu, a voz rouca.

Anolais levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

"Não, Malfoy, foi..."

"Hoje eu supervisiono sozinho o sarcófago de Ramesés II já fui avisado. Agora você poderia me deixar ir até lá fazer meu trabalho ao invés de me perturbar?"

O moreno xingou alguma coisa em sua língua nativa e jogou um envelope nas mãos dele, dando as costas para Draco e dizendo:

"Eu tentei avisar..."

O louro deu de ombros e voltou a caminhar até sua sala. Lá recolheu algumas informações sobre quem iria trabalhar na exploração e sobre o local. Irritou-se mais ainda ao saber que um coreano novato estaria participando naquela expedição, pois ele era desastrado e sempre acabava soltando alguma maldição que facilmente poderia ser neutralizada. O envelope dado por Anolais ele jogou sobre sua mesa, sabendo que se tratava de informações sobre uma nova transferência. Já estava carregando a incompetência do coreano naquela exploração e não iria agüentar mais um calouro dificultando o trabalho, então decidiu que assim que encontrasse o novo contratado, mandaria o estorvo para o grupo do Fowl, o amigo irlandês que explorava as pirâmides do sudoeste.

Estava indo de vassoura até a pirâmide, pois era a primeira vez que a visitava e ao longe pôde vislumbrar a presença gigantesca do monumento. Sentia-se muito mais satisfeito trabalhando ali do que no Gringotes junto dos duendes desconfiados, pois era desafiado com os mais diversos problemas todos os dias, fosse por ter que resolver enigmas, decifrar códigos e desarmar armadilhas ou por não ser um mero estagiário, mas sim, supervisor de uma dezena de bruxos que seguiam suas ordens – alguns meio relutantes por ele não ser tão experiente.

Quando estava próximo da entrada em um dos lados da pirâmide, já conseguia distinguir as pessoas e certificou-se, satisfeito pela primeira vez no dia, que seu pessoal já estava ali, esperando-o. Contudo, notou que havia alguém um pouco separado do grupo com os cabelos esvoaçando com o vento seco daquela região. Estranhou, sabendo que não havia mulheres na sua equipe e que nenhum dos homens tinha cabelos compridos daquele jeito.

Ao se aproximar mais, conseguiu enxergar a cor dos cabelos, constatando que eram vermelhos. Soltou uma mão do cabo da vassoura e coçou seus olhos, achando que deveria ter entrado algum grão de areia, obstruindo sua visão. _"Mas você não está vendo a menos, Draco, está vendo _a mais_! E ver Gina Weasley em pleno deserto, só pode ser uma miragem! Ou está ficando louco, ou provavelmente esse sol não está lhe fazendo bem..."_, concluiu consigo mesmo, cada vez mais próximo da entrada e da ruiva.

Decidiu que só poderia estar tendo visões, pois mesmo que aquela fosse Gina, _a sua Gina_, não poderia ser ela, já que _a sua Gina_ estava morena e não ruiva como a estava vendo agora. _"Sol demais, sol demais..."_

Não conseguiu desgrudar os olhos da figura feminina até chegar no chão. Hesitou por um momento quando desceu da vassoura, perguntando-se se deveria ir direto falar com sua equipe, ignorando a _miragem_ ou se deveria falar com ela, podendo se passar por louco, caso fosse mesmo uma visão.

Contudo, assim que pôs os olhos mais uma fez na ruiva, recebeu um sorriso tão caloroso e _real_, que não duvidou mais que aquela Gina era a _sua Gina_ com os cabelos vermelhos parecendo fogo sob o sol, as bochechas levemente pintadas com sardas e os olhos castanhos vivos como sempre. Caminhou em direção a ela, ainda meio confuso, mas com o coração batendo a mil.

"Resolveu aparecer, Weasley?" – Provocou, não conseguindo esconder o sorriso em seus lábios.

"Não confiou em mim, Draco?" – Ela respondeu com outra pergunta.

"Na verdade, não, mas talvez isso possa mudar..." – ele dizia, cada vez mais próximo.

"_Vai_ mudar, pois eu estou aqui, provando que confio em você, largando tudo o que me prendia lá na Inglaterra" – começou a dizer, falando rápido como se quisesse se desculpar por não ter acreditado nele. - "Estava crente que não poderia ser feliz se não fosse lá, mas descobri que o lugar não é importante, mas sim, a pessoa que está ao meu lado... E eu sei que é voc..."

Draco não a deixou terminar, enlaçando-a pela cintura e beijando-a com um desespero que ele não esperava demonstrar. Sua pele parecia arder com a eletricidade que passava por seus corpos, mas era algo tão bom que ele desejou internamente que durasse para sempre mesmo que o matasse. Assim como Gina parecia amolecer sentindo cada centímetro da pele de Draco em contato com a sua, como se uma corrente de energia passasse de um para o outro, ligando-os.

"Uh-huuu! Isso mesmo, Malfoy, aproveita!"

"Dá-lhe, chefinho!"

"Não sabia que você podia agarrar seus subordinados, Malfoy, eu também quero um amasso seu!"

Draco e Gina se afastaram ofegantes, parecendo notar novamente que estavam diante de uma platéia de quase dez homens que sorriam maliciosamente por terem presenciado o sempre sério supervisor Malfoy agarrando, nada discretamente, a mais nova contratada.

O louro ficou olhando para os bruxos, meio irritado e ainda meio tonto pela _recepção_ dada a Gina, e percebeu que eles não pararam as provocações porque ele havia parado de beijá-la, mas sim, porque estavam encarando um dos homens, perplexos.

"Ora, pessoal, eu nunca escondi nada de ninguém!" – Um bruxo de olhos claros e voz grossa disse.

Todos ficaram mudos, espantados com a revelação, pois não havia nenhum sinal de ele poderia _jogar em outro time_. Contudo, o som da risada de Gina quebrou o silêncio, fazendo todos rirem, alguns forçadamente.

"Já ganhou alguns admiradores, hein, Draco!" – Gina sussurrou, rindo.

"Mas eu só preciso de uma..." – Ele respondeu, fazendo ela sorrir mais ainda. – "E vocês, chega de piadinhas! Vão para dentro e comecem o serviço!"

Os bruxos, munidos de suas varinhas, entraram um a um na pirâmide, alguns olhando irritados – ou enciumados – por Draco não ir com eles para ficar com a garota, não cumprindo sua função de supervisor.

"Onde está aquela Gina morena que me deixou plantado na chuva, doente?" – Perguntou, passando os dedos pelos fios de cabelo vermelhos.

"Aquela Gina foi embora junto com o feitiço de coloração de seus cabelos assim que percebeu que havia cometido um engano ao acreditar em uma Malfoy, ao invés de acreditar _no seu Malfoy._"

"Sabe, o melhor jeito de obter a confiança de alguém, é mostrando que confia também..." – Falou, mostrando um pouco de ressentimento.

"Desculpe, Draco..." – Falou, abaixando a cabeça. – "Eu me deixei levar pelas palavras bem colocadas de sua mãe, e não enxerguei que você estava sendo enganado também... Eu quero que você confie em mim do mesmo jeito que estou confiando em você colocando minha vida em suas mãos ao vir aqui..."

"Você não deveria fazer isso, dragões podem ser traiçoeiros..."

"Mas eu sou uma domadora, sei driblar isso..."

"É? E como foi que você driblou seu romeno? Ele te deu um fora ou coisa assim?" – Draco falou, novamente ressentido, mas mostrando-se indiferente.

Ela riu, deixando-o irritado.

"Isso foi culpa dos gêmeos! Quando comuniquei que iria vir para cá, eles me contaram que haviam mentido para você dizendo que eu havia partido para a Romênia... Mas não era verdade..."

"Oras, aquelas cópias ambulantes! Nós teríamos resolvido tudo naquela época se não fossem esses dois!"

Gina deu de ombros, como se demonstrasse que aquilo ocorreu para que as coisas andassem da maneira e no tempo certo.

"Vê? Weasleys também podem ser traiçoeiros quando se trata de defender a irmãzinha do _dragão malvado_..." – disse, rindo.

Os dois se beijaram, desta vez, não sendo interrompidos de novo por uma platéia.

"Quer dizer que você é a mais nova contratada do meu grupo, Srta. Weasley."

"Exatamente. Gui, com alguma relutância, acabou revelando que estavam precisando de um especialista em criaturas mágicas, pois estavam encontrando alguns diabretes e outros animais perigosos nas tumbas... Então eu me comuniquei com o responsável daqui e tendo ajuda do Sr. Brown, que mandou ótimas referências devido à pequena ajuda com o Bola de Fogo e do meu sobrenome, já que Gui fez um trabalho excelente, não foi difícil conseguir o emprego, apesar de ter demorado um bocado para acertar tudo."

"E aquela história de que só ficávamos juntos com dificuldades? Que nosso relacionamento só dava certo se tinha algo atrapalhando?" – Ele provocou.

"Eu ainda acho que isso é verdade... Descobri que nosso principal obstáculo é algo imutável, então isso torna nosso relacionamento interminável..." – Disse sorrindo e o enlaçando.

"E qual é essa tal obstáculo?"

"Nós mesmos!" – Draco encarou-a, confuso. – "Quer oposição maior do que um dragão e uma domadora?"

Ele riu, concluindo ser verdade.

"Realmente, esta é uma situação de eterna oposição..."

"Agora que está tudo esclarecido, o que você acha de pagar uma dívida?" – Ela falou, marota.

"Não me lembro de ter prometido nada, Gina, mas se você quiser fazer alguma coisa comigo, eu não vou me opor" – sorriu, malicioso.

"Ora, eu mereço uma recompensa por ter cuidado de você e quero ver _meu_ dragão voando! Aqui parece um ótimo lugar" – disse, mostrando o deserto que se estendia por todos os lados.

"Isso é fácil!" – disse, lembrando-se do sonho. _"No final das contas é comigo que ela quer voar!"_, pensou, como se finalizasse a disputa com o romeno.

Ele beijou Gina calorosamente e depois se afastou um pouco, iniciando a transformação. Logo, já estava maior que a pirâmide ao lado, suas asas abertas e seu couro cinza brilhando sob a luz do sol. Encarou Gina com seus olhos verdes, que para muitos poderiam ser ameaçadores, mas que estavam demonstrando carinho.

"Vá!" – ela disse, empolgada, esticando os braços para que ele voasse.

Mas Draco continuou parado, olhando-a.

Foi então que Gina percebeu que o pescoço longo de Draco estava quase encostado no chão e que sua pata estava esticada perto dela.

"Oh, você não quer que eu... Não vou ter coragem..."

Draco continuava a encará-la, não podendo dizer nada. Vendo o brilho quase ofuscante nos olhos dele, Gina se rendeu, mesmo assustada.

"Você tem certeza de quê...?"

Ele piscou os olhos como se confirmasse.

Hesitante, Gina foi até a pata de Draco, subindo por seu couro escorregadio, algumas vezes quase caindo até chegar perto das asas e conseguir caminhar nas costas dele até seu pescoço.

"Draco você tem certeza de que isso é segu...?"

A voz de Gina foi abafada por um estouro forte seguido de uma fumaça vermelha saindo da entrada da pirâmide. Os bruxos da equipe de Draco foram saindo correndo, parecendo assustados e irritados, mas sem nenhum ferimento. Logo que se recuperaram do susto, caíram em cima de um asiático todo chamuscado com os olhos arregalados de culpa e começaram a xingá-lo.

"Você não acha que deveria ajudá-los?" – Gina perguntou.

Em resposta, Draco começou a bater as asas, jogando areia no seu pessoal, que notou que estavam diante de um dragão enorme. Com um impulso nas patas traseiras, saiu do chão, tomando velocidade à medida que ia subindo.

Gina quis gritar, mas assim que se agarrou mais, apertando o quanto podia o couro de Draco, sentiu-se segura, pois mesmo transformado, Draco ainda lhe passava aquela sensação boa na sua pele.

Muitos não ousariam nem olhar para um dragão, tamanha imponência que essas criaturas passam. Contudo, para Gina, estar voando em cima de Draco, do _seu dragão,_ era estar vivendo um dos momentos em que se sentia mais protegida e feliz, pois estava _domando_...

_

* * *

N/A:O _flashback_ foi pra mostrar o contraste do início do relacionamento com o desfecho da estória, porque começou meio como uma aventura e terminou com os dois amadurecidos, etc...  
__ORamesés IIfoi realmente um faraó... Sorry não poder dizer mais nada sobre ele, mas o tempo que eu tenho é curto...  
__O nome do amigo irlandês de Draco – Fowl – foi, sim, inspirado no personagem Artemis Fowl, o menino prodígio do crime...  
__E espero que tenham entendido, mas pra quem não entendeu – porque eu não sou muito boa nisso – o _domando_ é um trocadilho com a profissão da Gina – domadora, domar – e o verbo amar...  
E eu vou postar o epílogo logo, desculpem não poder postar hj, mas não dá tempo...!_


	12. Epílogo Cartas

**Epílogo – Cartas**

"_Max,_

_Desculpe a demora, eu realmente não tive tempo nesses últimos dois meses – e isso não é uma desculpa! Tudo foi porque você tinha razão..._

_Lembra-se de tudo que você disse quando terminamos o namoro? De que eu gostava de dragões tanto quanto você e Carlinhos, de que eu voltei para a Inglaterra não porque estava insatisfeita com o trabalho, mas sim, porque inconscientemente eu queria voltar para o Draco e de que mandaria uma carta para Carlinhos, confirmando que suas palavras eram verdadeiras? Pois é, só uma dessas premonições estava errada, pois eu estou mandando a carta para você._

_Claro, nada saiu perfeito como você disse... Houve diversas complicações: como a megera da mãe do Draco inventando mentiras sobre ele e também ele próprio se mudando para outro país sem eu saber. Tudo poderia acabar aí, mas como você mesmo previu, de um modo ou de outro, a minha vida e a de Draco estão ligadas e graças ao Gui, descobri que ele veio para o Egito, de onde lhe escrevo agora._

_Sim, eu estou no Egito! Não é maravilhoso? Eu ainda não acredito que estou perto de tanta riqueza em cultura e magia... Há diversas espécies de criaturas que eu sempre admirei em nossos livros e que nunca pensei que fosse ver assim, tão perto! Imagine só: já no meu segundo dia, encontramos morcegos albinos em uma tumba! Eu não sabia se dava pulos de alegria ou se ajudava o Chaeming – um coreano muito atrapalhado – a se livrar de um filhote que havia se enroscado no seu chapéu._

_Bom, mas você deve estar se perguntando como eu tive coragem de vir até aqui, sozinha, não! Eu descobri que eu não estou presa a nenhum lugar, mas sim, a alguém... Não importa se eu estiver na Inglaterra, na Romênia ou aqui, o importante é estar junto desse alguém que é o Draco... E talvez tenha sido você o maior responsável pela minha percepção disso, pois foi_você_que disse que eu amava dragões, e eu os amo mesmo, mas tenho um carinho especial por um._

_E provavelmente, também quis voltar para A Toca somente na esperança de encontrá-lo, mesmo não sabendo conscientemente disso... Mas desta vez, planejei tudo ao vir para o Egito, pois consegui um emprego junto do Gringotes e adivinhe, caí no grupo de Draco – não, eu não pedi para me colocarem junto dele, mas aconteceu!_

_Estou muito feliz, Max, como você queria, eu como eu espero que você também esteja. Estou torcendo muito para que tudo na sua vida tome o rumo certo para que você ache a sua companheira_dragão_, assim como eu achei o meu. _(Isso mesmo, cara, vá atrás de _sua_ fêmea, porque essa domadora já é minha. Continue cuidando dos seus dragões aí na Romênia e se sinta livre para recusar todos os convites de Gina para vir visitar nossa casa!)

_Desculpe, Max! Ele colocou um feitiço permanente e não consigo tirar essa frase de cima... Bom, você entende como os dragões são ciumentos, infantis, inseguros, protetores, eu já disse ciumentos?_(E perigosos! Especialmente a espécie Metal Alado Polonês)

_Muitos beijos!_(Isso foi figurado)

_De sua amiga, Gina"_

_......_

_Cinco anos depois..._

"_Pai e mãe,_

_Desculpe a escassez de notícias nesses últimos meses, mas meus dias se encontram cheios e atordoados por um motivo que eu lhes explicarei a seguir._

_Não lhes comuniquei antes – há cinco anos atrás – porque achei que não lhes interessaria saber sobre detalhes da minha vida que os desagradariam. A verdade é que eu fiz a gentileza de poupá-los de uma notícia ruim para vocês, pois acredito que saber que um plano de vocês, tão bem executado, tenha dado errado é uma frustração... Qual plano? Aquele de tentar me separar de Gina..._

_Ela descobriu a verdade pouco depois de vocês terem nos enganado e logo tomou providências para que tudo se resolvesse... Vindo para cá. Isso mesmo, ela está do meu lado agora._

_Eu fiquei em dúvida se vocês deveriam ou não saber disso, mas como perceberam, decidi omitir o fato de que durante esses cinco anos em que vivo aqui no Egito tenho vivido com Gina, sim, Gina Weasley. Achei que vocês não gostariam da notícia, e como já disse, resolvi não desagradá-los..._

_E os manteria achando que poderiam controlar minha vida facilmente por muito mais tempo até que voltasse para a Inglaterra, mas aconteceu algo que creio que é do interesse de vocês – pelo menos eu espero que seja. Gina está grávida. Isso mesmo, nós vamos ter um filho! Exatamente por isso, nesses últimos seis meses, tenho estado tão ocupado, pois ela vive vomitando, tendo tonturas e desejos irrealizáveis... Não contando as consultas no medi-bruxo obstetra..._

_Sinto informar que não verão tão cedo seu neto, pois Gina terá o bebê aqui devido aos perigos de uma viagem durante a gravidez. Mas não se preocupem! Nós ainda não casamos e o faremos aí na Inglaterra para que Weasleys e Malfoys possam se reunir e_comemorar_nossa união._

_Espero, nessas poucas linhas, ter provado que meu amor por Gina, mamãe, não é apenas uma_atração passageira_como você disse ser, mas sim, uma relação que se encaminha para ser eterna e que já está gerando frutos..._

_Do seu filho, Draco"_

**FIM

* * *

**

_**N/A:**__ Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram, deixando meu dia mais feliz com reviews fofas e engraçadas! Eu adorei cada uma! Obrigada mesmo!_

_Agradecimentos também a__**Simone**__e a__**Miyabi **__que betaram a fic e que foram muuuito boazinhas e pacientes!_

_Obrigada mais uma vez por me acompanharem!_

_Mil beijos e abraços, _

_Yellowred – (Editado em 07-fev-2010)_


End file.
